All The Kings of New York
by Lucky Duck86
Summary: This story portrays the Newsies in an Alternate Universe where war is about to break out. It has a somewhat dark persona and can be a bit graphic in the fight scenes. There is some humor, but mainly suspense.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first off I do not own Newsies or any of it's characters. Angel belongs to Heavenly Princess. The others belong to me. Muahahaha (HP: Meep, I'm gonna go hide now...) Anyway, This story has a more serious note and this chapter explains the situation of the setting. Enjoy your reading!**

**

* * *

**VAMPIRES:  
Jack Kelly-Leader referred to as "The Head"  
Angel-Jack's Wife  
Spot- Leader in Training  
Dellia- Spot's Wife  
Elizabeth "Beth"- Blink's girlfriend  
Lucas-Wants to be leader 

WEREWOLVES:  
Renee- Alpha She-Wolf, AKA the Lobo  
Mush- Renee's mate  
Skittery  
Les  
Austin

GARGOYLES:  
David- High Council  
Racetrack  
Blink  
Isabella "Izzy"- Skittery's girlfriend  
Corbin

A couple sat in a bar, talking the night away. The male had blonde hair, blue eyes, a square jaw, and firm build. The woman he was talking to looked as if she had stepped out of the pages of "Vogue". In a different time he would have drunk every ounce of her blood by that point, but now it was forbidden. Not being able to stand the bait in front of him, he stood abruptly.

"What's wrong, Lucas?" the girl asked.

"Leadership." He growled storming out. He made his way back to the lair, which was located under their casino, The Serpent's Tail. The casino was a front for the vampire community. Jack Kelly had been running the show for two centuries as "The Head." According to Vampire law, when one is the head, they may have a mate, in Jack's case his mate was Angel; however they are forbidden from having a family. Jack was about to step down and turn over the reigns to Spot Conlon. Lucas and several other vampires sought to return to the days before the pact when they could feed on humans instead of preying on animals or raiding blood banks to survive. A common conception about Vampire's was that they were strictly nocturnal this however was not true. They could go out during the day; the sun merely irritated their skin.

"Morning Dellia." Lucas said walking in to the casino. Dellia had naturally red ringlet curls that complemented her pale complexion and hazel eyes.

"Hi Lucas." She replied.

"Where have you been Lucas?" Angel asked a firm coolness in her voice. Angel had long jet-black hair that flowed to her waist; she stood at a slender 5' 6". Her green eyes contained an ever-present glint of authority.

"I was getting a drink." Lucas replied fidgeting under her piercing gaze.

"Of?"

"Alcohol."

"With whom?"

"A hopeful starlet with type B blood."

"Does she know of your origins?"

"She does not."

"Then it rests well for you."

"That pleases me. Is there anything else you need, My Lady?"

"No, you may go." She said dismissing him with a wave of her hand. Lucas descended through a dark passageway to his chambers to formulate his plot. Angel roamed the now empty casino since it was now morning and all the occupants had long since deserted the floor. Spot carefully approached her and said.

"One of our shipments has been misplaced, My Lady."

"Misplaced where?"

"The Black Dragon."

"Our top competing casino, run by werewolves?"

"Yes they have it and we need it."

"Tell me, how did you let this happen?"

"When the order was logged the wrong destination was filed."

"And what are you doing to correct this error?"

"I came to get your consent to send an emissary to retrieve our cargo."

"No, you will go."

"I'll take my leave immediately, My Lady." Spot said turning to leave.

"Wait," she said, "Jack and I will come to oversee the recovery." Elizabeth was called upon to go tell Jack the news. Her blue eyes flickered with annoyance when she was told of the mishap. She stood at a petite 5' 2" and had shoulder length blonde hair. She took the elevator to the top floor where The Head's office was located. She tapped lightly on his door and waited for him to answer.

"Enter."

"Am I disturbing you?" Beth asked cautiously entering.

"We are at the brink of war and starvation, so yes you are disturbing but please, come and sit."

"I bring news from your wife."

"Proceed."

"A shipment was misrouted to the Black Dragon."

"Is it being handled?"

"To a degree, your wife thinks it wise if you and her accompany Spot to retrieve it."

"Wise indeed, we move immediately."

"There is one more matter."

"What?" Jack growled, his hazel eyes flashing dangerously dark.

"Dellia reports that Lucas is returning from mysterious places."

"Contain him here until I speak with him."

"As you wish."

The three vampires drove to the Black Dragon with assurance that there would be a gargoyle there to mediate.

"This is not amusing." Renee said coolly while pacing the wall. Her light brown hair had fallen to one side of her. When she stood back on the ground to the small of her back, she stood 5' 7" with a toned build and a light tan.

"My apologies." Skittery said his voice tainted with sarcasm. Renee's black eyes darkened when she sensed his tone.

"Since you are so apologetic, you'll accompany me at the exchange."

"Of course Madame." He said humbled.

"Call for a gargoyle to oversee this matter of business."

"Yes Madame."

"With haste."

"Of course."

"You may go."

"Madame." Skittery said before seeking a gargoyle.

They pulled out in front of the Black Dragon and stepped out of the car. Spot was growing nervous since they were in enemy territory.

"Spot if you do not calm down, they will smell your fear." Angel said, a ring of annoyance in her voice.

"Of course My Lady." Spot said as they proceeded up the stairs and entered into the heart of werewolf country.

"Blink so good to see you'll be our mediator." Jack greeted the gargoyle that was in human form.

"Good to see you too." Blink answered." They'll be down in a moment."

"Very well." Angel said. Skittery came down the stairs and led the group to a private office. They were seated, Skittery sniffed the air and quickly stood before the door was opened and Renee entered the room.

"Ah, we see we are all here." Blink said standing out of respect, quickly taking on his role.

"It would appear so." Angel replied as Renee said, "So it would appear." The room was silent.

"Yes indeed." Jack said turning the conversation to business. "And we are all aware of why we have gathered." Skittery sniffed the air again, caught the scent of Spot's fear and let out a low growl.

"Who is this stranger in our midst?" Renee asked taking her seat at the head of the table.

"Spot." He squeaked.

"And how is your grooming coming?" Spot merely nodded. "Is he to represent your race?" Renee asked sharply, taking offense at Spot's boyish nature.

"Yes, and he will do it as I have." Jack said factually.

"Then let us eradicate the situation in which we find ourselves in."

"It seems it has you received one our shipments, by mistake, which we have come to collect." Spot said feigning confidence.

"Have you now?" Renee mused.

"Indeed we have." Angel commented

"If the boy is to take charge someday, then he must first learn to speak for himself."

"That is a good point indeed." Blink said cutting in. "And he would like to take their cargo back."

"And how did it come to end up here?" Renee asked.

"When the order was logged the information entered in the files was incorrect." Spot said.

"You will receive your cargo at the side entrance." Renee said coolly.

"Very well then, we shall take our leave." Angel did almost bored. Renee had an unfriendly smile on her face as she left the room first.

"This way." Skittery growled leading them to a side door where their crate of blood waited unharmed.

"We thank for peace at the meeting." Jack told Skittery.

"I will relay the message to Madame," He said taking his leave. The three got inside the car and Blink drove another vehicle with the cargo.

"Stupid werewolves." Spot muttered.

"No matter how much one hates their enemy, one does not comment on their behavior, as crude as it may be." Angel said reprimanding Spot.

Mush watched from a window as the vampires left their presence. Renee joined his side shortly.

"Why didn't you hold their cargo?" Mush asked.

"It was indeed opportunity for leverage, had I followed through with that thought the gargoyles would have reason to destroy both races for warring." Renee replied.

"They are arrogant." Mush growled.

"That they are, and it may be their downfall." She said coyly.

"This is why you are the lobo, I would have crushed them."

"There is a reason behind all things Mush."

In the Serpent's Tail Spot relayed what happened to Dellia.

"I was such an idiot." Spot hissed.

"Not so loud." Dellia said looking around.

'Oh right, because we wouldn't want everyone to hear of what a horrible leader I am."

"You are not a horrible leader, you have charge over every vampire and matter except Jack and Angel."

"True."

"You went into enemy territory and although you may have slipped up, you returned successful."

"You are too kind."

"I am your wife.'

"That you are, and I am glad."

"I am pleased to see joy in your eyes."

"It seems so long ago since I had reason for joy."

"Take heart in me, I will be your source of joy."

"Thank you my love." Spot said before gently kissing her.

Jack and Angel moved as one as they went down the narrow passage that led to Lucas' chamber. Jack firmly knocked on his door to no avail. He listened to see if Lucas was asleep and found that he had fled. Consumed with anger, Jack broke down the door with one well-aimed kick.

"He will be punished for this disobedience." Jack hissed as he stalked off.

"Fool." Angel spoke of Lucas before taking part in the distribution of blood.

Darkness had fallen and that night was a full moon. Skittery left the haven of the Black Dragon to eat human food before he barricaded himself away from the world. He was tearing into the steak before him while every fiber of his being was screaming for humans, specifically their hearts. Sensing the moon was almost at its peak, Skittery deemed it necessary to leave before he transformed and gorged himself on mortals. Such an act would break the pact sending them into war. He loved to fight, but Renee's word was law so he quickly paid for his meal before he gave into his impulses. He had made it to the corridor in the back entrance to the restaurant when Lucas entered from the outside, blocking Skittery's escape.

"Step aside, Vampire." Skittery growled.

"I mean you no harm, wolf. Why do you move so hastily?" Lucas asked already knowing the answer.

"I need to take my leave before I accidentally feed."

"Do not tell me that you wish to lock yourself away behind the walls of the Black Dragon."

"It is irrelevant of what I wish, I must obey."

"Join with me little wolf, and feed the craving inside you."

"What you speak of will bring the gargoyle's wrath down on us all."

"What I suggest is a new alliance, where we move as one, feeding on human flesh."

"That was tried before, the humans were almost wiped out and starvation was close for both wolves and vampires."

"In moderation, it would work."

"Take this to the leaders then. I am not the one to speak to about such things."

"Just as I thought, you are as weak as you are ignorant."

"What do you speak of?"

"Joining with me would create new leaders."

"Th-I…uh, I really must go." Skittery said as the moon reached higher into the night sky.

"Fool."

"That I am not."

"So you say." Lucas said stepping aside. Skittery stood still.

"You feed on humans now?"

"We could both do such tonight." Just then Mush came in from the alleyway behind the restaurant.

"Mush! Why are you about?" Skittery asked wide-eyed.

"I was seeking you." Mush growled.

"I was about to return."

"Do it now." Skittery looked at Lucas and didn't move. Mush gave him a look that could have frozen over Hell itself and Skittery moved hastily out the door.

"You hold sway over this boy." Lucas mused.

"Better I than you."

"You know not of what we were speaking."

"No, but I sensed your intentions. Have you ANY idea what would have come if he had given in, rodent?" Mush said turning his back squarely on Lucas, which was a gesture of disrespect. Mush went out the door and moved over to Skittery who was grasping his sides attempting not to transform. Mush had better control over his inner demon, which was the reason he had sought Skittery out. The reason Mush had more control was because both of his parents were werewolves, so it was in his genetics. Skittery, like many, had been bitten and had Lucas or any vampire bitten a werewolf that had not been born that way, could turn into a vampire or stay the same. This gave more reason not to want Skittery or Lucas alone. Mush felt a pair of fangs clamp into his neck as Lucas wrapped his arms around him from behind. Mush growled and threw his weight against the wall in an attempt to crush Lucas. Lucas pulled his fangs out of Mush's neck, Mush shook Lucas off and the two circled for a moment.

"Are the vampires breaking the pact?" Mush growled.

"Do you not wish to feed on humans again?"

"I do."

"Oh it's the little werewolf that is breaking the pact?"

"No, cadavers." Mush said pinning Lucas against a wall. Lucas broke free of Mush's grip and planted an uppercut to his stomach. Mush clubbed Lucas over the head with an open palm. In retaliation, Lucas roundhouse kicked at Mush to find him delivering a hard jab to his back after taking the kick. Lucas punched Mush in the side of the head.

"What words were you speaking to Skittery?" Mush asked as the two began to circle again.

"Those of a new alliance." Lucas answered.

"Do you speak on behalf of your clan or yourself?"

"I speak on behalf of my own clan, which consists of myself and a few other specially selected vampires." Mush stood as Lucas continued circling him.

"None of which are in current power."

"I will be soon enough."

"You don't have the air."

"You would make fine leadership." What progress Lucas had made with Mush, was lost at those words. Mush brought up his hand, tightly grasped Lucas' throat, and said.

"I will not betray my mate. If you had one, you would know these loyalties."

"So be it." Lucas replied choking Mush back. The ground shook as a large, monstrous figure landed by Mush and Lucas. It was David, the High Council of the gargoyles who oversaw all things. Mush and Lucas stopped choking each other at the sight of the mighty gargoyle.

"What is this?" David demanded.

"I'm transforming you fool!" Skittery gasped as he struggled to contain his inner beast.

"Did that werewolf call me fool?" David asked insulted.

"It was an uncalled for question." Mush said defending Skittery.

"You both know it is against the pact to war."

"That was hardly warring your high-upness." Lucas said mockingly. Mush stepped back from David and Lucas so if David struck Lucas down, he would be out of the way.

"You two should not be out at this time, and if I hear of you causing unrest with the pact, Lucas, it shall be your single greatest regret." David said before extending his massive wings and flying away.

"As you wish." Lucas said walking away. Mush scooped up Skittery who was doubled over on the ground from the pain of holding it in, and returned to the Black Dragon.

As the sun was about to rise, David swooped into a building where the sun's rays could not penetrate. This was the gargoyles nest, here they gathered to report the status of the world to one another. Racetrack showed concern on how the vampire's cargo was misplaced.

"The vampire's direct their own shipments, which means that one of them set this up." He explained.

"Why would they send their life source to their enemies?" Blink objected.

"Yes, isn't it convenient that it ended up with the wolves." Corbin mused.

"The werewolves did not steal it." Isabelle argued. She had short black hair, stood at 5' 3" and had big brown eyes when she was in human form.

"You're just concluding this because you are promised to one." Race accused.

"My views of justice are not altered for one race or the other."

"There is nothing wrong with interracial marriages, so let us return to the discussion of the misplaced cargo. We must discover why this was done and who coordinated it." David said bringing order to his minions.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter we have a lovely fight scene, and miscommunication! Enjoy!**

Lucas snuck back inside the casino undetected since most of the clan was out and there was little business during the day. He went down the passage-way to sleep when he found his door kicked in. realizing time was short he ventured upstairs to and located Spot. He listened before knocking on Spot's door to make certain he was alone. Finding no one with him, Lucas knocked.

"Make it quick." Spot growled. Lucas opened the door, slipped inside and closed it behind him.

"Spot, I heard of the blood ordeal." Lucas began.

"Good to know that word travels fast."

"Indeed it does, and shall be a good thing when word travels of when you take control as well."

"Do you not trust the leader we have now?"

"I trust him, I just wonder if he neglects to see how change can be a good thing."

"What is this change of which you speak?"

"A new pact, when you take control there will be a shift, giving way to chances of some modifications."

"What sort of modifications?"

"One in particular, that in monitored moderation, both vampires and werewolves are allowed to feed as nature intended us to."

"That is indeed a good thing, however, such talk is best left for later. Or present it to Jack for the time being."

"I have tried numerous approaches of telling this to Jack, but he does not grasp the concept of it, not like you do."

"Why does he not grasp the concept of it?"

"He believes the gargoyles will not want the new system due to their fear of the feedings being done unwisely."

"Then his fear must be justified."

"Yes, concerning how things are now they are indeed justified. But when you gain control, and should a different elective rise to power amongst the gargoyle, for it is namely David who is the controlling one, then it may very well work. And should the worse happen, we could convert back to the days of the present."

"I follow Jack's lead."

"A wise decision, for he is your mentor. And just as you follow him now, you must become your own and do as you think is right."

"I am."

"Are you certain?"

"Absolutely."

"I apologize for presenting this to you, I will leave you in peace."

"I would see Jack if I were you."

"And what things do you know of?"

"That he is very angry."

"Ah, I will find him then."

"Very well then." Lucas left Spot's room and went to the communications room where he sent word to a colleague that Spot would not be swayed and to send a message to him. After his message was sent, Lucas decided it would better if he left and made his way to the nearest exit only to find himself face to face with Jack.

"I've been looking for you." Jack said amused.

"And I you."

"And did you think you would find me outside?"

"Due to the fact you were not in upon my return, yes."

"Interesting. I have heard that you have been returning lately from mysterious places, tell me, where do you go?"

"A number of places my Head, the piers, bars, many locations."

"Why do you go?"

"I grow restless should I stay in the casino for too many hours."

"You were told to wait for me. Yet you did not."

"I did, apparently not long enough though."

"You were also told to wait for my return."

"That is true, and I admit I disobeyed."

"Due to the fact that you knowingly disobeyed me, you will spend 24 hours in the sun chamber."

"The sun is high, I believe that will cure me of my rebellion."

"Indeed it shall."

"Yes Jack." Angel found them.

"Were you taught no respect fool?" Angel asked Lucas.

"I was My Lady."

"It does not appear so from the way you act now."

"I beg your forgiveness."

"And you have it."

"I thank you My Lady."

"Be off you with you."

"My Head, My Lady." Lucas bowed before scurrying off to the sun chamber where the ultraviolet rays where magnified.

Darkness came and it found Dellia jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She had been working all day and needed a break, Spot would have been with her but the casino was busy so he was working. It was drawing close to dawn and for several blocks she had thought someone was following her. Sensing nothing more she continued on her way when she heard the sound of flapping wings. She turned to see Corbin flying at her. Thinking he needed to talk with her she waited for him to approach. As he came closer he did not slow down, she waited for him to pull up and when she sensed danger she leapt to one side barley avoiding his extended claws. Panicked she dropped down to lower elevation so he could not attack from the air so easily.

"Why do charge me!" She yelled as Corbin landed heavily near her.

"It has come to my attention there is a change in the wind."

"And what of it?"

"And I hear that you have consumed your time." He said before swinging at her. She was flung through the wall of a building across the street. She lay in pain and struggled to get up when Corbin leapt to where she lay and was bringing his enormous fist back to pummel her when a low growl was heard and Corbin was sent sailing through the air. Mush stood over her, looked at her and gave chase to the gargoyle. Dellia felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

Corbin landed on a near by rooftop and seeing there was a witness to his attack began to fly away. He had made good distance when a large stone was hurled at his head. Annoyed more than anything, he swooped down to settle the werewolf.

"What are you doing?" Mush demanded as Corbin landed.

"My master sent me to keep a certain vampire in line."

"Dellia?"

"No, she is simply a means to an end."

"Uh huh."

"I'm simply obeying."

"Your master is not David, who then?"

"You refused him, and that shall be dealt with. Just as Dellia was used to that affect."

"So you attacked an injured vampire?"

"It shouldn't trouble you."

"I saw you attacking her when she was down, that gives cause for concern."

"The matters of vampires do not concern you."

"The vampire community has very much to do with the werewolves."

"And both of those things are my business. Not yours."

"Explain yourself."

"You saw nothing."

"I did and well spread word the gargoyles are attacking unjustly."

"Do that, and at a snap of my fingers you will have a bounty on your head."

"You resort to blackmail now?"

"I do what I must."

"Gargoyles are made of stone, leading to the assumption that they have no brains and you have proven that."

"I'm hurt werewolf."

"You will be."

"After you." Mush pondered and saw that Corbin was standing on the edge of the building. He sprang forward and sent them both plunging to the street. Mush had kept a grip on Corbin so if he tried to escape Mush would go with him. Corbin kicked Mush off him. The rose and a truck crashed into them fazing neither one but totaling the vehicle.

"Stupid humans." Corbin chuckled.

"That they are." Mush agreed before punching him in the head. Mush swung at him and he caught his arm while landing several hits to Mush's gut. Corbin hovered above Mush circling him from the air.

"Come down and fight!" Mush growled. Corbin complied and dug his claws into Mush's shoulders while tripping him and pinning him to the ground. The two wrestled for a moment. Mush had hit Corbin numerous times and Corbin chocked him in return for it. Mush kicked him and Corbin backed off a second allowing Mush the chance to get up. Corbin began to hover again so Mush jumped on him putting him in a headlock. Corbin grabbed Mush's other arm and punched Mush since Mush couldn't get away when floating in the air. Mush was hitting back with his free arm when Corbin landed a jab squarely to his jaw and let him drop down. Mush landed on his heals and growled up at the menacing giant. Corbin came down and clawed Mush's side to which Mush roundhouse kicked him in the ribs.

"I'm stone, do you really think that hurts?"

"And do you honestly think these minor flesh wounds will slow me down seems how I'm healing already?" The battled once more and Corbin threw Mush down kicking him before hovering once more.

"Well Sir Werewolf, it has been delightful, but the sun draws near and I must go." Corbin said before flying away. Mush gave chase and followed him ways before scooping up a boulder and chucking it at Corbin's head. The rock hit and Corbin came back down. Impatient with Mush at this point who seized the wolf's neck and fully extended his arm allowing Mush's feet to dangle freely. Mush hammered Corbin's head repeatedly to no avail and felt himself slipping into unconsciousness when he noticed the monster's grip was not tightening. He listened, heard no noise from Corbin, and realized the sun was up. Struggling to break free of the stone hand around his throat he put his arm on Corbin's shoulder and raised himself up so he slipped his throat clear of the grasp. He dropped down and his wrist snapped the wrong way since Corbin had clutched to his hand when he was turned into a statue. Mush smirked and tipped the rock figurine over crumbling Corbin into pieces and freeing his hands. Mush then stomped down on the rocky pile shattering the gargoyle over several yards. Mush sniffed the air while looking around and found himself deep within vampire territory. Not wanting to cause a rift between the two parties Mush began to run back to mutual territory. He had almost reached when a hand reached out and snagged his forearm. Still in a defensive state of mind Mush swung out his hand and smacked his attackers head turning their head away from him. The figure slowly turned his head back to reveal and displeased Jack.

"Oh shit." Mush thought out loud while taking slow steps away from the vampire.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked snaking his hand out and grabbing Mush's forearm again. Mush didn't answer not knowing whether Jack would believe him or not. Growing impatient Jack roughly pulled Mush closer "What are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving."

"Why were you here?"

"Finishing some business, it doesn't concern you."

"You are on my land." Jack hissed.

"I was in a fight, not with one of yours." Beth ran out to them.

"Dellia was just found beaten." She panted, and then sniffed the air. "His scent was on her!" Jack tightened his grip.

"I did not attack her." Mush said as Jack continued to tighten his grip. "Retrace my steps, there's a pile of rocks that was known as Corbin once, he attacked her, I intervened."

"I am forced to believe you for now." Jack said still holding Mush.

"It's settled then." Mush said tugging at his arm.

"No, you are my prisoner." Jack said twisting Mush's arm behind his back.

"For what?'

"Trespassing." Jack said pushing Mush to the casino where they had trouble deciding on a place to hold him.

"The sun chamber." Spot volunteered.

"He'd break down the walls." Jack said still holding tight to Mush's arm.

"The Hole." Angel said referring to their dungeon.

"It will do." Jack said shoving Mush down into the darkness of the Hole before locking him in a cell made of stone, layered with metal and covered with concrete.

"All this for trespassing?" Mush growled at Jack.

"Our apologies, but it is the only place we have."

"I needn't be here, Jack."

"Au contraire, Mush. You were trespassing on our territory, that is need enough."

"It was a mistake."

"Mistake or not, you killed a gargoyle on our land and your scent was found on Dellia. You are indeed fortunate that Spot hasn't tried to kill you yet."

"Au contraire Jack, it is you who is fortunate that he has not tried to kill me."

"Hold your tongue, if we wished it, your pack would never find a single trace of you."

"Then what, pray tell, do you intend on doing with me?"

"We will hold you until Renee comes to fetch you."

"Very well."

"Fare thee well." Jack said returning to the ground level of the casino.

Les was told of the message and ran to relay it to Renee.

"Renee, the blood suckers are holding Mush for no reason!" He yelled running into her office.

"Three things for you to note. One, knock, two they are vampires, three, given that you are prone to exaggeration I doubt that it was for no reason."

"Okay, well, maybe they did have a reason."

"They had better for holding him. What is it?"

"They said he was trespassing and that they found his scent on Dellia."

"What is the significance of his scent on Dellia?"

"She was attacked and remains unconscious."

"Hm, then I will retrieve him, alone."

"Yes Madame, I will send word." Les said bowing before racing off to tell the vampires Renee's message. Renee drove out to the Serpent's Tail, casually strolled inside and went over to Beth who was the receptionist.

"Welcome to the Serpent's Tail how may I- oh, it's you."

"Lovely observation. Where is Jack?" Renee asked.

"One moment, I'll send for him."

"That would be the orderly thing to do."

"Yes, ma'am." Beth said calling Jack's office. Instead of Jack coming down, Angel appeared instead to escort Renee up to the office.

"Right this way." Angel said appearing in the door.

"Thank you." Renee told Beth before following Angel.

"We apologize for the inconvenience."

"Of course."

"In here." Angel said opening the door to Jack's office. Jack, Mush and Spot were all seated and waiting. Angel and Renee joined them.

"So nice to see the three of you again so soon." Renee said breaking the silence.

"Though it would have been preferable under other circumstances." Jack said.

"Agreed, but things are as they are."

"You may take your mate and leave with no interference on our part." Angel said.

"That will be done as soon as I am assured that the charges against me are forgotten." Mush said.

"You over step your bounds, wolf." Spot leered.

"You're right, I did by saving your wife."

"Peace upon you Mush." Renee said hushing him.

"My apologies." He growled.

"What my mate implies, is that he was not expecting to be imprisoned after helping one that was not his own." Renee explained.

"It is noted as such. And we would like to bestow our apologies for holding him, however, we have been betrayed before and wanted to ensure that the same did not happen again." Angel said quieting Spot before he could start.

"That is understandable and your apologies are accepted with pleasure." Renee replied.

"You say a gargoyle attacked her, yet they exist to protect us from you." Spot said angrily.

"Spot, that is enough, peace." Jack snapped his eyes again turning dangerously dark.

"His displeasure is understandable, yet sorely communicated." Renee said corrigibly.

"Then you admit what he has done is wrong?" Spot jeered.

"Should helping a vampire be wrong then by all means yes."

"Spot, you try my patience, silence." Jack hissed.

"Perhaps your leave should be taken now." Angel advised sensing Jack anger for Spot.

"When she awakes, will a favor be done for me?" Mush asked cautiously.

"Of course." Angel replied.

"Should it not be too troubling to her, ask her what Corbin said to her."

"Of course."

"And relay it to us?"

"And almost immediately."

"You have my thanks."

"Indeed it is our pleasure."

"My disregards to your face." Mush said to Jack.

"And mine to your arm." Jack replied.

"We'll take our leave at this time." Renee said rising to her feet.

"We bid you adieu." Angel said as the pair walked out. They waited until they were certain they were out of hearing range of the wolves before Hell broke lose.

"You little fool!" Jack roared.

"Peace Jack." Angel said. "Spot was only acting out of care for Dellia."

"Yes, and the wolves said they understood that and again he ran his mouth uncaringly."

"I apologize my Head." Spot said looking down.

"Return to your chamber Spot." Angel said. Spot obeyed before Jack could yell at him.

"The child needs to learn." Jack fumed.

"When you were in his place you did the exact same thing."

"Not to that degree."

"No you just merely started The Hundred Year War."

"Are you still using that against me?"

"It is a fact of history."

"As will the breaking of the pact should Spot not learn to cool his temper."

"Do you miss the days before you were The Head?"

"Sometimes, but I am glad I took the role. And am even more pleased to be stepping down from it."

"Are you that unhappy?"

"There is much plotting and unrest, I do not have the ability to deal with that, but Spot, in time, will."

"Indeed."

"And when the time comes, we will start our family."

"That pleases me."

"It does me as well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another chapter, of drama...ness. So yes my thanks to Acorn for writing this with me (HP: no prob duck) and to buglegirl1899 for enjoying the story and reviewing. Have fun!!!!**

* * *

Renee and Mush returned home and the day progressed. Once more Les ran through the hall calling for Renee.

"Lobo! He's here to take Mush for no reason!" Les screamed before stopping and rapidly knocking on her office door.

"Pup, again, there is reason for all things, this I know the reason to." Renee said walking on the walls.

"But he's here to take Mush! Aren't you mad?!"

"At the time it would be unconstructive to show emotion as you are Les. Wait up here."

"But-"

"Silence little one." She said moving quickly downstairs.

"Renee it has come to my attention that your husband has killed one of my gargoyles on vampire territory; thereby it is my duty to arrest him." David announced.

"What you say is true David, but I wonder, are you aware of the grounds his actions stood on?" Renee asked trying to calm.

"Yes I am."

"And still you deem his arrest necessary?"

"Of course. An action such as this is punishable no matter what grounds it stands on."

"With all due respect, if one goes out of their way as Mush did to help a possible enemy from pain being inflicted from one who is supposed to be a protector. And then is charged with trespassing and having it waived by said enemy, then should they not be pardoned?"

"In a perfect society, yes, however, ours is far from perfect thus deeds punishable by death shall receive their consequences."

"He killed Corbin in self defense."

"After starting the fight, Madame." David said unfurling his massive wings that took up the space menacingly.

"He did so to prevent the death of Dellia."

"How do I know this is not just a clever ruse to save his wretched skin?"

"When she awakes, you may ask her."

"I am afraid I cannot do so, Madame, as you well know, our laws demand swift justice."

"How swift?"

"He dies in the morning."

"Should I be able to clear his name before then, where should I go to do so?"

"The Tower."

"I know the place, your Highness."

"Blink, Race, find him." David demanded.

"That is unnecessary, he will go willingly."

"Protocol, Madame."

"Expect me before the morning, I'll be there before dawn breaks."

"As you wish." David said bowing as he; Race and Blink with Mush in tow exited the building.

"We could break him out." Skittery said walking up.

"You're gonna be a widow." Austin said. Renee turned on him, and punched him through a wall.

"Do not make false predictions, all of you stay here." She said walking out. Due to the fact that she could run faster than her car, Renee ran at top speed back to the Serpent's Tail.

"Hello Beth, call him down." Renee told the blonde standing behind the counter.

"Right away, Madame." Beth replied. Angel appeared shortly to see what the heck had just happened. Renee told Angel her story and the two hastily made their way back up to Jack's office.

"What?" Jack asked exasperated.

"Dellia, has she woken yet?"

"No, otherwise Spot would have told us. We have been waiting to send word to you." Angel told her.

"Mush is being tried for the death penalty for his actions, that girl's testimony is needed."

"Do they already have him?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I need evidence for them by dawn."

"Or else?" Jack asked.

"It will be his demise."

"Oh yes the gargoyle's swift justice policy." Angel stated.

"Yes their excuse to murder."

"It is on our shoulders to help them now, as they have helped us." Angel said.

"Indeed it is, but the girl still sleeps." Jack said.

"Surely there is something we can do."

"Have you tried waking her, or are you just letting her lay?" Renee asked.

"We have tried several times to wake her to no avail." Jack replied testily.

"Will she feed in her sleep?" Renee asked.

"She has the ability yes, why do you ask?" Angel questioned her.

"Should she do it, she will take in some of my healing abilities, along with the blood."

"And couldn't that turn you into a vampire?" Jack asked.

"It very well could, but Mush is the only wolf born and he is not here."

"We can try it." Angel said.

"Let us then." Renee said.

"Follow me." Jack said leading the way to Dellia and Spot's room. They knocked on the door until Spot opened it.

"My Head, My Lady, what can I do for you?" Spot asked.

"Allow Dellia to drink from Renee's blood."

"I do not wish to have her drink werewolf blood."

"Your ways make me question if you really love her." Renee mused.

"I love her more than an animal like yourself could ever imagine." Spot said almost growling.

"Spot, silence. You will let her drink." Angel commanded.

"Why?"

"Because little fool, it will heal her." Renee spat.

"Why do you want to help her?"

"She is the only one who can save Mush from death." Jack said.

"So be it." Spot said opening the door and leading them to where Dellia lay pale and nearly lifeless. Renee clawed her wrist and set it in front of Dellia's mouth and nose. Renee rested it on her mouth and Dellia took it. She began to drink deeply and Renee had to jerk her arm free before she was drained. Delia lay still before stirring to consciousness.

"How are you?" Spot asked Dellia.

"Better, whose blood is in my mouth?"

"Renee's. It healed you." Spot admitted.

"Oh, I thank you." Dellia said.

"You are welcome, but now you must do something for me." Renee said.

"Name it Madame, and if it is in my power to do, I shall."

"Accompany me to The Tower so that I may take back my husband while he is still alive."

"Husband, Mush, I saw him before I passed out." Dellia said.

"Was he the one who attacked you?" Spot asked.

"No, Corbin was. Mush distracted him."

"Are you satisfied little bat?" Renee growled at Spot.

"You know, you may become one of us yourself." Spot replied.

"I'll square with that should it come, in the meantime we must move."

"She's too weak to move." Spot protested.

"Here, drink." Angel said holding out her arm. Dellia took it and drank greedily. Jack watched in horror as the color drained slowly from Angel's skin. Just as Jack thought she would die from lack of blood, Dellia stopped. The group made their way to the cars only to find the tires had been slashed.

"It would appear something is amiss in your clan." Renee smirked.

"Thank you." Jack said irritated. Beth brought Angel a carton of blood, which she downed quickly to recover strength. Renee used her cell to call Skittery to bring a car. They waited for his arrival anxiously. Skittery warily pulled up and the five got in coming to a total of six, to say things were crowded was an understatement. It took hours battling the traffic getting from one side of the city to the other. Skittery started getting road rage and easily annoyed since Mush would be killed due to heavy traffic should they not arrive on time.

"This is…I hate humans!" Skittery spat.

"Vile creatures." Angel agreed.

"Gah! The insignificant things don't know how to use a turn signal!" He said laying on the horn as he got off.

"This is a dangerous neighborhood in human standards, it may not be wise to be so aggressive." Jack said looking at a group of thugs on the corner who were glaring at their car.

"Human standards are weak an-" Skittery was saying before a shot rang out and went through the back window and hit Spot in the back of the head.

"Stupid human." Spot muttered.

"Oh great! Now I have to buy a new rear window!" Skittery complained.

"Skittery, that is most uncalled for." Renee said as she held back a smile.

"Go on without me!" Spot said jumping out and attacking the human who shot him.

"Why does he get to feed but I can't?!" Skittery objected as they continued on their way.

"You didn't have humans witness you getting shot in the head and not dying." Jack told him.

"So, if I get humans to see I can't die by their means, I can eat them?"

"No. be thankful, there is more space due to Spot's absence." Renee said looking out the window.

"Lucas had a point." Skittery mumbled.

"What was that about Lucas?" Angel asked.

"Uh, he had a point the other night."

"What was it?"

"That we should be able to feed naturally, not creep around stealing hearts from hospitals. We're killing humans when we steal their hearts, why not do it the natural way?"

"That was why we came up this arrangements in the first place, the humans were near extinction and we were near starvation." Dellia explained.

"Yeah, but if the feeding were kept in moderation…"

"Monitored by whom?" Renee pondered.

"Uh, gargoyles I guess."

"Who is this Lucas?" Renee asked wanting to know who had been messing with one of her pack members.

"Lucas is a rogue vampire whom I thought was just a menace to himself." Angel said.

"He has clearly proven otherwise."

"Indeed and he shall be dealt with immediately."

"Bu-. Never mind." Skittery started.

"Never mind what?" Jack demanded

"Watch your tone with him." Renee warned.

"Skittery, what are you telling us to never mind?" Angel asked since Jack was fuming.

"Move you stinkin mortal!!!! Oh um, not you of course. It's just that, although he's mentally impaired, or seems to be, his theory is not all bad."

"This is true, but he is undermining my leadership." Jack said.

"But one could still use his ideas…" Skittery trailed off as Spot slid in through the window.

"Whose ideas were we talking about?" Spot asked, his presence causing the vehicle to be crowded once more.

"Lucas." Dellia told him.

"Oh yes his, we should feed off humans campaign."

"You know of this?" Jack asked.

"He approached me of it yesterday."

"What did you say?"

"That I would follow your lead."

"How did he react?" Renee asked her attention drawn away from the window.

"He didn't seem happy."

"And what is his common way when he is displeased?"

"He lashes out." Dellia answered.

"At the one who angered him?" Skittery asked ignoring his road rage tendencies for a moment.

"Generally."

"And what of the other times?" Renee asked.

"He has lashed out at someone close to them."

"Little piece of sewage." Renee mused.

"He shall be caught and punished severely." Jack assured his eyes growing dark. They drove on, Skittery returned to his spastic threats at the unintelligent masses.

"I will gorge on your bodies filthy creatures!!!!!" he yelled filled with anger since it was close to being dawn and they still had a fair piece to travel.

"You are the reason the pact was formed." Spot said looking at him.

"Dellia, with me." Renee said getting out of the car.

"Where are we going?" Dellia asked climbing out of the car.

"The Tower by foot, it's faster."

"I can't run that fast."

"I can, so I hope you don't have a sore stomach."

"No."

"Good." Renee said tossing Dellia over her shoulder and propelling herself and Dellia up a building where she leapt from rooftops speeding to The Tower.

"That's how ya travel." Skittery said as the two vanished from sight.

"And why didn't you think of this before?' Spot asked.

"I dunno, one would hope it's due to the fact that being bitten would affect her."

"No you dimwit, I was talking to you."

"Spot!" Jack yelled.

"It's the truth."

"Truth or not it is impolite."

"Why didn't you think of it?" Skittery asked fighting down the urge to jump Spot.

"I didn't know she could run at super human speeds."

"Didn't you notice how she appeared to your place with no mode of transportation?"

"I was kinda busy trying to coax my wife out of unconsciousness!"

"Peace on both of you." Angel said. Skittery gripped the steering wheel tightly imagining it was Spot's throat.

"Yes My Lady."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. They arrived at The Tower shortly after the sun had risen. They knew Renee had beaten them but were not certain if the gargoyles had listened to Dellia. They went to the base of the tall building and knocked loudly. The door creaked open to reveal a pair of big brown eyes peeking out at them. They grew large with excitement and the door flew open.

"Skittery!" a short girl shrieked pulling him inside.

"Hey baby! Come in." Skittery called from the darkness.

"What was that?" Spot asked as they came inside. The door closed and a light switch was flicked on.

"Why are you here?" Isabelle asked.

"Here for Mush. And you." Skittery smiled.

"Oh, I'm Isabelle, Izzy for short." She said smiling at the vampires.

"Hello." Angel said.

"Uh, Izzy, what news of Mush?" Skittery asked suddenly sober.

"It's still under way."

"The trial or execution?" Jack asked.

"Trial, Renee is raising Hell, she won't let them discard Dellia as a witness like they wanted to." Izzy told them.

"David wouldn't do that." Angel said.

"No, David was called into the North sector for urgent matters."

"Who's presiding then?' Spot asked.

"Ryan."

"Wait, the one guy?" Skittery asked looking annoyed.

"Who's Ryan?" Jack pondered.

"Just the most biased wind bag on Earth!"

"He's not that bad." Izzy said.

"He thinks wolves kill at every chance they get just for the heck of it and that we're gluttonous an-"Skittery began ranting.

"Skittery, yes those are stereotypes that he sometimes has trouble seeing past, but he can be trusted." Izzy said trying to calm him.

"Not by any werewolf he can't!"

"Now is not the time for brash statements Skittery." Angel said.

"It's true!"

"Now is not the time, think of Mush."

"I am."

"Apparently not entirely because you're about to send him to his death for arguing." Angel said sternly finally catching his attention. His voice returned to a normal level.

"Where are they?" He asked Izzy.

"Third floor from the top."

"Thank you Izzy, we must go." Jack said leading the way.

"You will need my presence to make it past Race and Blink." Izzy said staying with them.

"Thank you." Angel said. They climbed the stairs and entered the room where Mush was in chains and looked pissed while Dellia and Renee were finishing each others points and arguments.

"Ryan, she gives her word Corbin attacked her-" Renee was saying when Dellia jumped in. "And you can sense when someone is lying you know that I' am not, and that it was Mush who protected her when she was down." Renee said finishing her thought. There was silence for a moment.

"I have heard this argument many times, I am not satisfied." Ryan said after thinking. Renee's manner became darker and it shown in her eyes she would kill before Mush was killed.

"David said, if I brought the eye witness Dellia, the one who was attacked, first hand, that Mush would be freed." Renee said having trouble keeping her vice calm.

"That was a call he was in no position to make." Ryan said as an evil glint flickered in his eye.

"That is a lie."

"It is not your place to say. I, Ryan sentence the werewolf Mush to death by a silver bullet to the heart." Ryan announced.

"You'll di-" Renee started to say when Mush cut her off.

"Then so it will be." Mush said not wanting Renee to be punished for fighting with a gargoyle. She stood in silence as Race and Blink moved toward Mush to proceed to the roof where the execution would take place.

"What is this?" David asked swooping down from the rafters.

"He sentenced Mush to death, even though I witnessed that he saved me." Dellia proclaimed.

"Is this true Ryan?" David asked.

"It seemed fitting." Ryan stuttered.

"It seemed FITTING to send an innocent werewolf to death?"

"Werewolves are not innocent."

"That is a stereotype that I do not appreciate." Skits said.

"Silence!!!!" David roared.

"Don't make David mad." Izzy whispered.

"Thank you for the warning."

"Dellia, what happened?" David asked.

"Well, I was coming back to the Serpent's Tail after a night out, when Corbin attacked me out of nowhere. I tried to reason with him but he slammed me into a wall. Then Mush came out of nowhere and made sure I was okay before he ran after Corbin."

"This you are certain of?"

"As if my life depended on it."

"It is not your life that depends on it, it is Mush's; and it will not be ended here on those charges. The accused is free to go." David announced.

"HA!" Skittery laughed at Ryan as Renee helped take the chains off of Mush. They left the building and Renee and Mush said they would run back, leaving enough room in the car for the rest of us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah yes another chapter that leads deeper into the plot, muahhaha (HP: meep runs and hides) oh sorry Acorn. (HP: is it safe to come out now?) yes, silly and while I'm addressing you, thanks for helping me write this (HP: Not a problem Goth Princess! hehe) Coming off that randomness...read and enjoy...bye.**

* * *

Skittery drove the vampires to the Serpent's Tail and let them out. The entered the lobby to find a frazzled Beth. She was counting off the profits made from last night.

"You're back!" she said.

"Yes, did you need us?" Angel asked her.

"Indeed I did, we were quite busy last night, which proved to be a good thing for us. However, Lucas left with a briefcase. I am unsure of its contents and he has not been seen since then."

"Send word that there will be a bounty on his head for anyone who may bring him back to me, alive." Jack hissed as he made his way to his office.

"To whom?' Dellia called after him.

"All!"

"Yes My Head." Angel followed Jack to his office where he broke his desk in half by slamming his fist in the center of it. Disgusted by his broken desk Jack sat down in his chair.

"This is not the condition in which I wanted to hand the affairs over to Spot." He sighed.

"You had no knowledge that a rogue vampire would try to undermine you, Jack." Angel said closing the door behind her.

"He showed signs of it."

"Many show signs of an affliction, yet do not have the affliction they are suspected of; you cannot read minds, my love, so you could not know what he was planning."

"Yes, but never before have the werewolves been approached with an overthrow."

"Nor have the gargoyles."

"Which is even more disturbing."

"Spot will follow your lead, he will not let this happen."

"It already is happening Angel. We must find a way to crush it, soon."

"As you wish, My Head." She said turning to leave.

"You do know that I love you Angel."

"Yes, but there are times that I wonder if you love the clan more than me."

"It is my job to protect the clan, and it is my heart who follows you."

"That pleases me." She said walking out the door.

Angel was walking to the elevator when Spot got off and headed for Jack's office.

"What are you doing, Spot?"

"I've heard troubling news, and must tell the Head, My Lady."

"Follow me, he'd be more likely to throw you out if you went on your own."

"Thank you, My Lady."

"You are welcome." She said heading back to Jack's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Jack, Spot comes with what he says is troubling news." Angel said opening the door.

"Of course it is troubling news, all things are troubling. What is it?"

"Beth was checking the computer systems and found certain files had been hacked and copied, My Head." Spot said.

"What such files?"

"Files on the members of your clan."

"Including what information?"

"Everything, My Head, every detail about each member."

"Jack, do you think it could be-" Angel started.

"He does know our system and it would be like him to sneak around while we were out."

"Indeed."

"Send word to David, and David alone of this matter." Jack ordered.

"Yes My Head." Spot said exiting.

"He means to divide my clan."

"It would appear so."

"I will break him before that day comes."

"Take care that he does not break you."

"I consider all things with care, Angel."

"Very well then, you know where to find me if you need me."

"Yes, my love."

Several nights passed with no signs of Lucas or of an uprising. Jack was out walking his territory one day; he sensed another's presence and concluded that it was a werewolf. He was only able to determine the gender of the werewolf, meaning it had transformed. Since it was clearly not a full moon, the only werewolf that could transform on a whim was Mush. Annoyed that he should trespass again on Vampire land, Jack got out the makings for a cigarette and began wrapping it as the werewolf drew near. He had just lit it when the creature came into view. The wolf came closer to him standing on two legs.

"What is it Mush?" Jack asked.

The wolf kept coming near and did not answer.

"Can you not stay away from our territory?"

The creature smiled showing its fangs and extended its claws.

"No need for violence."

A low growl rumbled from its throat and Jack sensed its anger.

"Honestly, putting you in the Hole was the kinder thing to do. We could have killed you for trespassing." Jack said growing angry at the intrusion. "You are familiar with the meaning of 'trespassing', what you are doing now, I trust." The wolf snarled and swung its massive arm around, hitting Jack in the side of the head.

"Poor choice of action, Mush." Jack said eyes glistening black. The wolf sliced across Jack's stomach allowing his blood to flow.

"So this is how you repay us, blood for blood?" Jack asked. The wolf answered with a swift uppercut, causing Jack to stumble a few steps backwards. Anger finally swelled to the point that Jack fought back. He landed a punch to the creature's abdomen. The animal grunted and clawed Jack's chest going for his heart. Running at full speed, Jack catapulted himself into the wolf's right leg causing it to lose balance. The animal hit the ground with a thud and quickly leapt back on its feet. The wolf kicked at Jack causing him to move sideways in order to avoid being hit but bared his back, allowing the creature to rip into it. Jack cried out in pain and lunged at the wolf again, this time hitting it squarely in the jaw. The wolf stumbled backwards and lunged at Jack, taking them both to the ground. The two wrestled around and Jack had a hold of the creature's paws. The wolf bit down on Jack's left shoulder and ripped a chunk out before swallowing it. Unable to use his left arm, Jack started kicking at the wolf, in a desperate attempt at holding the creature at bay. The wolf went down on all fours, and began circling Jack looking for an opening to attack. Jack seized the opportunity and jump-kicked the animal to the ground. He would have continued his attack on the wolf, had his loss of blood weakened him allowing the sun's rays to injure him more than they normally would. Jack clawed the creature's throat and swiftly made his way towards the Serpent's Tail. The animal had given chase, but suddenly began to twitch and stopped. Jack made it back to the casino where Angel rushed to his side so he wouldn't collapse.

"What happened?" Angel asked worry etched into her pale features.

"Assassination attempt." Jack gasped as he clutched his stomach.

"By whom?"

"It was a wolf, but I am unsure if it was the one I thought it was."

"There is no full moon, they cannot transform." Spot said walking up.

"When one is wolf born they can." Angel snarled.

"That is the one I am unsure of." Jack said before going limp.

"Help me get him upstairs." Angel told Spot. Jack was rushed to the medical chamber where he was sewn up and had an IV of blood attached to him.

"Jack, don't leave me." Angel cried watching him sleep. Beth lightly knocked on the door.

"Enter." Angel said drying her tears.

"My Lady, I am sorry for this event, but I bring news."

"What is it Beth?"

"Our clan is furious, there are whispers that the wolves have broken the pact and plan to attack now that Jack is down."

"Send word to Spot, now is the time to test his leadership abilities."

"What would you like me to instruct him with."

"Tell him exactly what you have told me."

"Is he to be allowed to do what he deems necessary?"

"Tell him to consult with me before any decisions are made."

"Yes, My Lady." Beth said scurrying off. She hurried to the chambers of Spot and Dellia and knocked on their door.

"Enter." Spot said. Beth opened the door and quickly entered the room.

"Spot, I bring word from Angel."

"Continue."

"The clan is furious, there are whispers that the wolves have broken the pact and plan to attack now that Jack is down."

"Yes, I have heard these whispers."

"Angel said to consult her before final decisions are made."

"Very well, it shall be."

"Very well." Beth said leaving.

"What are you thinking Spot?" Dellia asked.

"Clearly it was a wolf that attacked. It being daylight means that a wolf born did this. And there is only one in this pack."

"What you say is true, but after the current events, it does not seem in character to attack." Dellia replied.

"That is what troubles me."

"Perhaps it would be wise to have another meeting."

"With whom, our list of allies grows thin."

"With the wolves themselves."

"Renee, is alpha, they follow her command. She most likely organized this." Spot said growing angry.

"You will never know unless you meet with her." Dellia added.

"So it would seem."

"Call on the gargoyles to mediate, if it was her she will not attack you with them present."

"Which one is the question? Izzy favors Skittery, Ryan favors us."

"However, David is fair and just."

"As are Blink and Race."

"That is true."

"I will call on one of the favored three myself." Spot said getting up.

"I will go to Angel, she could use company right now." Dellia said heading for the medical chambers.

Spot called on Race and the two hastily made their way to the Black Dragon without telling Angel of their plan. They were going up the stairs when they heard a scream come from within the casino.

"No, no, noooooooo!" Les screamed.

"What the-?" Race said as the two rushed inside.

They followed the scream to find Mush holding a CD high in the air and Les jumping up and down trying to grab it.

"Give it back!" Les said reaching for the CD.

"Where did you get this?" Mush asked.

"I stole it."

"I'm not giving it back to you." Mush said highly amused. Les jumped up on Mush's shoulder and began grabbing at the CD.

"Does this look like the group that planned an attack on Jack?" Race whispered to Spot.

"No, but appearances can be deceiving." Spot told Race.

"Infant, you're dead!" Skittery said coming down the stairs.

"What is the cause for your anger?" Mush asked.

"He stole my CD, again!"

"I was gonna give it back." Les defended himself.

"You do not steal from fellow pack members." Mush reprimanded him.

"If you give it back it's not stealing."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Austin."

"That explains it."

"Stop taking my things." Skittery said.

"He's just idolizing you." Mush smirked.

"No, I'm not, I just like his choice of music." Les said jumping at the CD in Mush's hand again.

"Do it again and you'll be enjoying my choice of where I'm going to slug you." Skittery growled. At that moment Renee entered the room holding a glass of blood in her hand.

"You being the older one gives you the task of protecting him, not threatening him." She said coolly.

"Yes Madame."

"We shall speak of Les's ethics or lack thereof at a more appropriate time." She said looking at Race and Spot.

"Yes lobo." Skittery said going back upstairs.

"Our leader was severely attacked by a born wolf." Spot said accusingly without being addressed.

"Les to your chamber, the two of you came to talk business then it should not be delayed." Mush said his eyes blazing.

"Okay." Les said running off.

"This way." Renee said gesturing to a room with her hand. They proceeded to the room and found it occupied by Austin who was sitting at the head of the table. He saw Renee drinking the blood, which was something a vampire would do and grew annoyed.

"It is unfit for a vampire to lead werewolves." He growled. Mush made his way to him, seized him around the throat and harshly whispered.

"Vampire or wolf she will lead and you will obey or I will behead you, and parade your head on a stake all through this state." He growled.

"Very well my Mushness." Austin said after Mush released him.

"Do sit down." Renee said to their guests. She looked at Austin who was still in her seat and he hastily moved not wanting her wrath to fall on him.

"Why do you come here?" Renee asked.

"As I said, Jack was brutally attacked not an hour ago by a wolf." Spot said.

"Your suspicions of Mush being the culprit are understandable. However, he has been at the Black Dragon all day."

"Do you have witnesses to this?" Race asked.

"I do, Les, Skittery, Renee, several mortals." Mush said naming off a list.

"Then do you have any idea who it could have been?' Race asked.

"I do not, it would seem a serum has been created allowing wolves to transform in the day." Renee pondered.

"So you admit it was a wolf?" Spot asked.

"I have not seen the marks, but I trust one can tell, it does not necessarily have to be one of mine."

"This is true." Race said trying to think of who may have done it. The door was opened and Skittery let Angel in.

"Good day to you Madame." Angel said walking in.

"And to you My Lady." Renee said sipping on her glass of blood.

"Tell me Spot, what progress has been made?" she asked a hint of annoyance ringing in her voice.

"Uh, we have established it was not Mush." Spot said acting fidgety.

"Ah."

"Where did the attack take place?" Austin asked.

"That is unknown at this time, for as soon as Jack returned to The Serpent's Tail he slipped from consciousness and has not awoke."

'"How tragic."

"Indeed."

"Have you allowed Jack to feed off anyone?' Renee asked.

"He is on an IV as we speak. But he also severely wounded, mainly due to a large injury on his shoulder." For a moment an evil smile flickered across Austin's face. Mush gave him a dirty look.

"Perhaps Austin you know of what happened?" Mush said his eyes filled with anger for his fellow wolf.

"I do not." Austin quickly said.

"You seem almost amused by the situation."

"I apologize should I give such an appearance of that."

"We are both men of action, lies do not become us." Mush said.

"Madame, if you find the one who committed the act, let me know." Angel said.

"That I shall. I do hope he recovers swiftly." Renee said standing.

"You have my gratitude."

"Safe travels."

'"My Lady I had things well in hand." Spot explained as the vampires exited the building.

"You were to notify me before you made any decisions." Angel said shoving him against the wall.

"A thousand apologies, swift action needed to be taken."

"Fool, don't you think I know this."

"I know you do."

"My husband is dying now is not the time for brash actions." Angel said her commonly green eyes taking on the dark glow that showed her anger.

"Yes My Lady."

"Now, the next time you feel the need to take action, you WILL consult with me before you do, or you will not live to see your rule."

"Of course."

"Back to The Serpent's Tail." She said leading him to the car.

The two arrived back at the casino to find Jack in the same state in which they had left him. Darkness fell and Blink arrived at their doorstep.

"One moment please." Beth said craning her neck to look up. She informed Angel of the gargoyles presence and Angel came to see what news he brought.

"What news do you bring?" She asked appearing at the door.

"We heard of an exchange that will take place at Madison Square Garden tonight." Blink informed her.

"My apologies for my bluntness, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Lucas will take part in the trade."

"That-" Angel started to say, but calmed herself so as not to incur the wrath of the gargantuan gargoyle in front of her.

"We are uncertain of how, but this involves vampires and werewolves alike."

"Has Renee been informed of this?"

"Izzy is informing her as we speak."

"Are we to meet and find this trade ourselves?"

"David deems it wise that you and Renee go."

"As His Highness commands." Angel said closing the door. Angel and Renee agreed on a time and place to meet and Angel drove to the designated spot immediately. Angel got out of the car and closed the door as Renee dropped down from the roof of a building nearby. She walked over to where Angel waited.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" Renee asked.

"No, Madame, I just arrived." Angel replied.

"Good."

"Let us be off then."

The two made their way to Madison Square Garden on foot. They had been walking around for a short period.

"Do you know what it is we are looking for?" Renee asked.

"Not what, merely whom." Angel replied.

"Ah, filthy humans."

"Yes, disgusting and vile creatures the lot of them."

"Indeed."

"Aye."

"Your origins are Irish."

"Indeed they are."

"During which era were you turned?"

"The Reign of Queen Elizabeth the First."

"Who sired you if you don't mind my asking."

"Jack."

"Ah."

"Would you like to hear the story?"

"I can think of no reason not to."

"So be it."

_Angelica O'Connor was a lady of 21, though still unmarried for she refused to marry out of need for money. No man had caught her eye, aside from one. This man was called Jack and was a drifter who came into town every so often. The two had small conversations and she suspected he was fond of her, but was uncertain because he never pursued her. During an especially hard winter, Angelica fell sick with pneumonia from the wind coming through the makeshift hut in which she lived. The village doctor was unable to help her and a man of the cloth had already administered the last rights over her, leaving her to die alone. Jack had heard word of her sickness and went to see her. He regretted not pursuing her, but had not wanted to trap her in his way of life. Seeing that she was about to die, he took a chance and decided to tell her of his origins. He approached the makeshift hut that she lived in and knocked on the door, or lack thereof. _

_"Come in!" She coughed._

_"Greetings." He said closing the few boards that made the door. _

_"Jack, greetings to you."_

_"It worries me to see you this way."_

_"D'not worry bout me, I'll be goin to Heaven soon."_

_"Yes I suppose you would."_

_"Fear not, one day you'll go too." She smiled even though she had lost the life in her eyes._

_"I don't think I would be welcomed there."_

_"Ya can't have done anything that bad."_

_"Aye, I meself am not, but what has happened to me would be enough to keep me out."_

_"What has happened to ya then?"_

_"I've been given a life where I'm not livin nor am I dead."_

_"Jack, ya talkin in riddles."_

_"Did ya know I love ya?"_

_"I've oft thought so."_

_"Pursuing you would have been greedy on me part."_

_"How so?"_

_"Ya would've found the truth, then my life would have become yours."_

_"I don't understand what ye be telling me."_

_"We know of the legend of vampires, that they prey on the innocent and have no soul nor feelins."_

_"Aye, me parents told me that as a wee babe."_

_"Aye, and I never believed it until 50 years ago."_

_"Ya can't be a day over 20."_

_"I'll stay the way I am now forever, but I am over 20."_

_"Ya one of them aren't ya."_

_"I am, but the things ya hear aren't true."_

_"I suppose they mostly just be old wives' tales."_

_"After they get bitten, they still breathe, feel, but the only thing ya crave is blood."_

_"Is that the only difference?"_

_"If ya in the sun too long, tis a wee bit irritatin."_

_"So, why did ya come?"_

_"Ya don't fall ill, when ya become a vampire, ya become stronger and faster."_

_"What if ya already ill?"_

_"It doesn't matter, ya heal."_

_"How I wish I could be healed from this cursed sickness."_

_"I came here ta say goodbye to ya, but now that I'm here, I can't do it."_

_"Ya will sooner or later."_

_"If there's a way of preventin it, would ya accept?"_

_"I'm half sick of the coughin and the constant pain, I'd gladly take a way out of it."_

_"If I bit ya, ya'd become a vampire, and the pain would leave."_

_"Then do it."_

_"Are ya certain?"_

_"Beyond all shadow of doubt, but would ya leave me once I was well?"_

_"No my love."_

_"Then yes, I'm sure."_

_"Very well." Jack slowly leaned over her and gently sank his fangs into her neck. With her pain he took her human life and she was from then on and all eternity a vampire._

"And that's that." Angel said finishing the story of her origins. The two walked on in silence. They were still uncertain of what their relation was and were feeling out the waters before fully confiding in the other.

"Interesting name, Angel." Renee pondered breaking the silence.

'"It was my mother's name."

"You remember her well?"

"She was beautiful. She had bright red hair, green eyes, and freckles that dotted her pale complexion."

"She sounded lovely."

"She was, as kind as she was beautiful."

"How did she fall?"

"Child birth when I was young."

"For you or another?"

"My baby sister."

"Ah." They continued with their mission finding nothing.

"What is it we are to be searching for?" Angel asked.

"Anything out of the ordinary." Just then Renee turned sharply and Angel followed.

"Do keep up."

"If I was aware of what you were doing I would."

"My apologies, I find myself being more, testy these days."

"How long as this been occurring?"

"Several days now, why does this spark your interest?"

"When we are on edge, we become testy as well."

"And by that you refer to vampires correct?"

"Yes."

"Dellia feeding on me may have left an affect then."

"Indeed it may."

"I wonder if that is all."

"Have you noticed a change in your appetite as of late?"

"I have been craving blood, straight, this is unheard of for werewolves."

"Indeed, her feeding may have affected you."

"Hmm." Renee wondered what else may change and long these symptoms would last when Angel grew bored of the silence between the two and realized she knew very little of Renee.

"I have told you of my origins, prey, tell me of yours."

"If you wish it."

"I do."

"Very well. Mine unlike yours does not involve love in the least. I grew up in the Dark Ages during the reign of King Richard the Lionhearted. Hardly Lionhearted."

"So I heard." Angel commented.

"Yes, my father had left me and my family to go fight in the Crusade with my brother. During their leave one of my sisters fell ill and died. News reached us that the war was over and the warriors would be returning home. I left my home to meet my father and brother on their return. I was alone; night had fallen and instead of stopping to make camp pushed on. I heard something charging in my direction from the brush and what I thought was a bear bit me on the shoulder as it ran past me. I wrapped my arm and found my father the next day. He told me my brother had been killed and I was amazed at how quickly my arm was healing. By the time we made it home it was healed. When the next full moon shone down I transformed and slaughtered my entire family. I had no mentor and have yet to meet the one who sired me. I take in new wolves so they will be taught the ways and not left out on their own."

"Have you family of your own?"

"I have Mush and the pack."

"No young ones then?" Renee's eyes flashed.

"Once, I did."

"What happened?"

"It was after I arrived in America with the Puritans that I met Mush. He was healing from the loss of his mate when I met him. It took a long time for him to trust me, but after he did we married. We had our pups, they made Skittery and Les look like angels, this was also during the time Zachary was Head and the wolves had not yet organized into the pack. The free reign was chaotic and after Zachary wiped out an entire village, I dishonored him by beating him in front of his wife. He sought vengeance on my bloodline and since the humans were dead by this time, he tore my babies to pieces I mean that literally. Mush and I formed the pack and I became the lobo while Mush gathered the wolves to unite against the vampires. Things have yet to change."

"My condolences for your loss."

"I tell you this so you know never to touch one of my pack."

"I shall tell the clan."

"It would do you wise. Are you a mother?'

"Sadly no. It is forbidden for the Head to have a family."

"Hence the reason Jack is stepping down."

"Aye."

"Interesting."

"I think Jack has found I want a family."

"As you should." They went about their search to no avail.

"This is redundant." Renee hissed sounding like a vampire "I just hissed, this is growing tedious."

"It is my hope for you that it may pass in time."

"I thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Shall we part from these mortals?"

"Aye, I need to see how Jack is doing."

"If it is not too bold, may I see him?"

"Of course you may." They returned to Angel's car and drove to the Serpent's Tail where they went up the stairs to the medical chamber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! okay so we have some inner conflicts and funny parts in this chapter. (HP: yep yep) it's a little long, but it's bearable...I think (HP: it is...never fear!) but you should fear if Acorn has had Dr. Pepper and has a knitting needle. (HP: and why do you bring that up???) because we were talking about fear. (Spot: Nevah feah, Brooklyn is heah!) (HP: down Spot...get back in the closet with the rest of the newsies!!!!) Hehe...we really need to put a lock on that! Enjoy! (HP: they'd just use the ceiling tiles...but bye!!!)

* * *

"How is he?" Angel asked Dellia who had stayed with him while Angel was out.**

"No change My Lady."

"Curse that rogue vampire." Angel hissed as Renee walked over to where Jack lay and looked at his wounds.

"Peculiar." Renee thought out loud.

"What is peculiar?" Angel asked walking over to her.

"There is a foreign scent in his wounds."

"What do you speak of?"

"This bite mark in particular reeks of it. Of course when one bites some saliva escapes and goes into the wound. This has a chemical sting to it."

"So whatever bit him was not natural."

"It was a wolf, no doubts of that, but it was not a normal transformation."

"Which clears Mush. But who did it?"

"I will keep my ear to the ground in the Black Dragon."

"I thank you."

"And you are welcome, however I do not like leaving my pack for so long, I will take my leave now."

"Very well." Angel said before Renee left with speed. Angel dismissed Dellia and she sat by Jack's side. That morning Jack stirred and opened his eyes to see Angel resting fitfully by his side.

"Angel, awake." Jack said softly.

"Jack my love." Angel said smiling.

"Morning."

"How are you?"

"Very drained."

"I am sorry my love."

"Do not be so, I will heal."

"Aye."

"How are you?"

"Better now."

"And how goes the affairs?'

"Interesting."

"In what matter?'

"I found why the wolves hate us so much."

"The reason is what?"

"Head Zachary slaughtered Renee's pack."

"I was unaware the wolves had a pack during his rule."

"I mean hers, her pups." Jack's eyes darkened since he himself thought highly of family.

"That gives reason to hate indeed."

"I thought so too. And that is why she is so protective of the ones she has now."

"That is now to be remembered for certain."

"Indeed."

"What of Lucas?"

"He has still not been spotted."

"And how is Spot handling this?"

"He is trying."

"To what avail?"

"Little to none."

"Have you found anything?"

"No I'm afraid not, simply that it was not Mush."

"Why is Renee's scent here?"

"She helped you my love."

"My thanks to her."

"As mine."

"Does she show sign of vampire in her?"

"Indeed she does." Angel smiled.

"To what degree?'

"She has started to crave blood, and hissing." Jack smiled at the hissing part.

"It is good to see you smile again." Angel said.

"It does me well to be with you."

"It is good to hear you say that."

"I am glad this pleases you."

"I have missed you."

"I have dreamt of you, it is more pleasing to see you now."

"What did you dream?"

"That we were in Ireland, rearing our children. Without the troubles that were there when we left."

"Ah yes, the confiscating of Catholic plantations for Protestant settlers."

"Yes."

"Although it didn't directly affect us."

"No, but it opened the door for us to come to America."

"Aye. I was worried for you my love."

"Yes, I was quite concerned myself."

"I don't know what I would have done had you not survived."

"I can't stand to hear you talk like that."

"Though you are immortal, you are not invincible."

"I am aware of this, now more than ever."

"I just want to keep you around for a while."

"Only a while?"

"Eternity."

"Is that all?"

"Is there a longer measure of time?"

"We shall see."

"Indeed we shall."

"Come close to me."

"Why my love?"

"So that I may be graced when giving you a kiss."

"With pleasure my love." Angel said sitting next to Jack. They showed their love for one another and slept until that night.

Renee walked home instead of running, she was thinking of her past family, the one she had now, and how she wanted a new one. She was hesitant to start again in fear that she would lose her pups again. And she was uncertain if Mush was ready or not, he had taken Les in as his own, but she saw the void in his eyes that none but his own young could fill. Wanting to see her pack, Renee moved with the swiftness of a gazelle and found herself to be more agile thanks to the vampire blood flowing through her. She entered the casino from rooftop to hear Skittery and Izzy talking in hushed voices of how much they loved one another. Not wanting to disturb them she crept on the wall silently until she was past the room they were in. Her hunger for human meat combined with the vampires need for blood took her to the freezer room where a werewolf's necessities were kept. She pulled out a human heart, half a gallon of blood, and blended them together in a blender. She downed it with ease and sought out Mush to find the reason behind his accusations against Austin from earlier.

"Greetings handsome." Renee said walking into their haven.

"Hello beauty." Mush smiled from where he sat on their bed. The two began to get intimate and Renee pushed her original reason for finding him out of her mind.

"Renee! Skittery said I'm a mutt!" the 12 year old howled banging on Mush and Renee's door.

"Would you like to deal with this or shall I?" Mush asked.

"He called for me. I will go."

"With your permission, I'd like to see what it is Austin has been teaching the pup."

"Do try to keep your temper in check, but yes do it."

"Renee!" Les called again.

"Lower your voice little one." She said opening the door.

"Am I a mutt?"

"No, Skittery means to razz you."

"But, he said th-"

"Think nothing of it Les, I will speak to him. What is this I hear of you stealing?" Renee asked guiding him to the rec. room. Mush smirked at them and went to find Austin so he could figure him out. He searched and found him on the roof.

"What are you doing?" Mush asked closing the door behind him.

"Standing, what does it look like."

"I grow tired of your mouth."

"I didn't ask you to come up here."

"This is true, but you did ask me to become suspicious during the meeting."

"I recall asking no such question."

"You did it with your manners."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you liked the vampires being here."

"I needn't do anything that you ask Austin. You however are to answer my questions."

"Yes your Mushness." Austin said mockingly bowing. Mush was annoyed by the disrespect that was being displayed.

"I'll be direct with you, do you know anything of the attack against Jack?"

"I know of an attack, and I know of Jack, but of this attack on Jack I information lack."

"Are you certain?"

"I am certain of things that I know."

"You seemed quite gleeful when Angel spoke of Jack's right shoulder."

"Left."

"Of course and was that from a bite or a claw?"

"She said it was a bite I thought, though I could have been mistaken."

"She said neither, just as she failed to specify which shoulder it was."

"Lies."

"Are you saying I'm lying about this?"

"No, oh mighty Mush, I would never do such a thing."

"You try my patience with your ways and even more so with how you influence Les."

"Oh the pup you took in for failing to care for your own."

"From what heights have you fallen before?"

"Greater than this."

"Cross the set ways of this pack again and I will shoot you myself."

"As you wish."

"After you." Mush said opening the door.

"Oh no, the mighty leader should be first."

"A wise leader is always first into battle and last to retreat." Mush said clearly saying for Austin to go first.

"As you wish."

"Wise decision."

"Indeed."

The two headed back downstairs and reached the main floor.

"Austin,"

"Yes?"

"You are to stay within the walls of the Black Dragon."

"As you wish."

"That is all."

"Yes your Mushness." Austin said turning to leave. Mush was getting ready to attack him when Les came in the room.

"Mush, Skittery is asking for your permission to leave with Izzy."

"Is there a full moon tonight?"

"No."

"Did you ask Renee?"

"She said to have you take care of it."

"Then yes little one, he may."

"And may I go out?"

"Why do you wish this?"

"To play..hunt."

"What?"

"Not actually hunt, since I never have, but practice."

"Why now do you feel the urge to learn?'

"I have heard that soon the wolves and even blood suckers will be able to hunt the natural way."

"From whom?"

"Austin and his friend."

"Who is this friend?" Mush growled.

"Uhm, what was his name, oh Lucas."

"Forget all they have told you and tell Skits to stay with you tonight."

"But yo-"

"Obey pup." Mush said running after Austin to kill him. He broke into his haven to find it empty. Mush punched the wall and left a hole in it. He found Renee and told her of the news. Renee sent Izzy to the vampires to warn them of the new alliance.

Izzy landed outside the Serpent's Tail and knocked.

"Enter." Spot called. Izzy came in and made herself into human form.

"Greetings Spot."

"Greetings Izzy."

"How is Jack?"

"He is awake but still weak."

"I bring word from the wolves for him."

"Follow me." Spot said taking her to where Jack lay awake with Angel by his side. The two came into the room after being told to enter.

"Hello Head and My Lady." Izzy greeted.

"Hello Izzy." Jack nodded.

"What brings you to us?" Angel asked growing tired of gargoyles bringing bad news.

"I wish I could bear better things than what I am, but I must do what I do."

"Of course." Jack said curious of what her message was.

"I was visiting Skit- the house of the wolves when troubling news was told to me. Lucas and Austin are in alliance and have been meeting for sometime now."

"Do those fools ever learn?" Jack wondered.

"Both are absent from sight and apparently are no longer concerned of being found out." Angel sighed with annoyance.

"That is all." Izzy said.

"What do wish to do my love?' Angel asked Jack.

"Send word that no one is to talk to Lucas and he is to be reported on sight to either David or one of those loyal to the clan. I am unsure of how Renee wants Austin's betrayal to be dealt with so should he be seen by a vampire then to simply contact one of the wolves, Angel, Spot, myself or a just gargoyle." Jack said his voice strong with authority.

"Yes your Head." Izzy said before taking her leave.

"Does it never end?" Jack wandered.

"It will." Spot said his eyes burning with anger.

"Peace Spot."

"How can I have peace when all this is happening?"

"Peace Spot." Jack said slower with a harsher tone.

"Yes My Head."

"Wait until word comes of Lucas."

"Yes."

"Very well you may leave." Jack said before Spot bowed and left the room.

"Does it ever feel that we go from the frying pan into the fire?" Angel asked.

"It does indeed."

"I will be happy when Spot takes over."

"Agreed."

"I will leave you to rest my love."

"Very well my love."

"Rest well."

"I shall." He said as Angel walked out the door.

Renee was in a bad mood and it was not due to her vampire bite. Izzy had been sent to the vampires, Les was with Skittery much to Skit's dismay. Mush had gone out to search for Austin with her permission to kill him. She was making her rounds around her territory when she caught scent of a vampire. Curious to see how she had been affected she started to do acrobatic maneuvers putting distance and building between her and her pursuer. Seeing she was more limber and held the same amount of strength she circled back toward the spot where the vampire's scent was strongest. It was inside an abandoned building that was pitch black inside. She could see fairly well in the dark but let her nose seek the vampire out. She was drawing close to where it was when Lucas emerged from the darkness. Knowing of the bounty Jack put on him and that he was wanted alive, she gathered herself to fight.

"I am not going to pretend that I do not know about the bounty Jack has set for me." Lucas said.

"That is your decision." Renee said.

"Join our side, feast again on the humans."

"I am insulted that you ask that of me."

"You would be insulted if I hadn't."

"I will not say for you to come quietly since you are incapable. I will say this, come with few broken bones or many. I leave the specifics for you to chose."

"You'll have to drag me dead and bleeding away from here."

"Do you think it wise to tempt me?"

"I think it wise to stay away from you."

"Naturally that would be the thing to do, but you have crossed the line."

"No it is you who has crossed the line, and you shall pay if you do not join me."

"And why would I commit such an act?'

"Because the old pact will fall regardless of who is leading it."

"Do you not understand that should you and your helpers be brought down that the pact will stand, parasite."

"Which is why I shall not fail. It would be impossible to eradicate my kind."

"Do you refer to all vampires or rogues?"

"Call us what you will, but Jack, Angel, Spot and Dellia will die and their blood will be on your hands."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed it is."

"How have you come to think that?'

"We will win."

"You have already lost."

"Perhaps the battle but not the war."

"Your talk has no action behind it."

"Come and see what I am made of wolf." Renee smiled menacingly and moved toward him. She landed a splintering jab to his ribs. He caught her arm before she could pull it back, tripped her and kicked her forcefully in the head as soon as she hit the floor. Renee kicked at him and he caught her ankle, grasped her wrist and flung her into the wall. She slid down it and smirked. It had been awhile since she had a fight such as this. The two circled a bit before she threw a jab at his stomach and missed. Lucas answered her swing with a swift kick to the side of her knee, which she blocked. She uppercut him in the jaw and he slammed his fist into her gut. She went to strike him and Lucas caught her arm in mid swing, twisted it behind her back while pulling her into him and sank his fangs into her neck.

"Done this." Renee spat before Lucas pushed her away. She hissed and extended a pair of small fangs.

"Ah you're one of us now." Lucas mused. Annoyed to be affiliated with such a creature she reached out and tightly grasped Lucas around the throat. He brought up his hand, grabbed her forearm extending his claws directly through her arm, and tore it away from him. She shook the blood of her arm that was flowing. She clawed him over the side of the head.

"Foolish creature." Renee said moving light-footed. Lucas hissed at her and Renee rushed him. He picked her up over his shoulder and threw her to the ground planting his knee firmly in her upper ribs. She punched him in the head and he grabbed her wrist. He tried to pin her but she kept wriggling her wrists free. She clawed him once more this time in his face. He pinned her right arm down across her throat and pinned her left one down so it over lapped the other. Lucas smiled down at her. Renee tried pushing him off to no avail.

"That won't work." Lucas said smiling with triumphant. Renee brought her knee trying to ram it into his ribs but couldn't reach him. She tried to kick him in the back of the head but he was weighing down upon her too hard. "That won't work either." She smiled pleasantly and bit into his forearm. He screamed and pulled his arm back. She forced her way out from under him and jumped to her feet. Lucas was getting up and she swiftly kicked him in the head. She followed up by straddling him and pinning his wrist down to the floor.

"It would appear you have won." Lucas said surprisingly calm.

"Not quiet yet."

"Join me."

"I will not."

"Do you not miss feeding on humans?"

"I'll survive without it."

"You shouldn't have to."

"I've heard your words long enough."

"We will win, and many will fall because of you."

"I think not."

"That is the sentence you put on them." Lucas said smugly. Renee did not trust his ways and knew he knew something. She shifted her weight and titled her head to one side.

"What do you speak of?"

"There will be a change, many will survive should you allow it."

"You mean to break the pact that has saved many."

"The system is corrupt."

"That it is since you are a part of it."

"Fine kill me, you kill your family at the same time." Renee brought up her knee, pinned Lucas's right arm down with it, and wrapped her fingers around his throat squeezing.

"I am tired of your riddles rat."

"Ask Ryan."

"What of him?" Renee hissed in a low growling way.

"He waits for us at the Black Dragon, should I not return he will go on a killing spree, starting with Mush." She glared down at him.

"You call my bluff?" Lucas asked smirking. Renee tightened her grip before drawing Lucas's head off the floor and brought her face close to his.

"Should one member of my pack be harmed I will tear your heart out." Renee slowly growled.

"Then we should waste no more time." Lucas said. Renee held her grip for a moment, looked away with disgust and stood up. She kicked her foot back landing her heel in Lucas's side before taking a few steps away allowing him to rise. He smirked at her while he stood and the two headed back for the casino. Renee was thinking ahead to see if there was some way to betray him. However, if she did take Lucas down there would always be the threat of Ryan who would kill at the drop of a hat. And should he be taken out she had no idea of who else was apart of his army. She then began to think of she could explain this, for surely her pack would not take kindly to this. She would have to sway them quickly so Lucas would not have Ryan kill one of them to make an example of what would happen should they disobey. Not wanting anyone to see Lucas in her presence she took him to the roof entrance where Ryan was perched.

"It has been fixed that Ryan will look after this house, permanently, David agreed to it." Lucas explained smiling as Renee watched the enormous stone creature sharpen its claws.

"And how am I to know he will not strike down my pack?" Renee asked as her and Lucas entered the staircase.

"He obeys me and me alone, as long as we are aligned, you will have no trouble for him." Lucas answered. They moved in silence and entered unto the third floor. They walked in side-by-side and Skits who had been leaning back in his chair fell all the way back at the sight of Lucas. Skits quickly stood to his feet and watched in shock and confusion as Renee led Lucas through the room. Skits went to the ground floor where he saw Austin.

"What the Hell?" Skits said referring to their haven being overrun with spastic outcasts. He went back upstairs and retired to his room where he tried to figure out what was happening. Mush came back from trying to hunt Austin and picked up on his fresh scent in the casino immediately. Pleased the fool had returned so his time would not be solely wasted he followed his scent. He was in the rec. room with Les.

"You." Mush growled at Austin who merely looked up from his cards and waved at him. Mush dropped his jaw for a second. He began to move towards Austin for the kill when Renee quickly intercepted him.

"Mush wait." She said standing between him and Austin.

"I will not."

"He is still a member of this pack, members do not bring harm to one another."

"He was disbanded by you last time I checked."

"I'm hurt." Austin said mockingly.

"You shall be indeed." Mush said as he started to move around Renee. Thanks to her new agility she snagged Mush's arm.

"I say no." Renee repeated. Lucas had come up and leaned against the doorway. Mush smelled him and grew angered and confused.

"Stay still." Renee told Mush

"Is that bite affecting you more ways than one?" Mush asked.

"There is no harm in their presence."

"Ordained by whom?"

"Me. I say what's best for the pack. Am I your mate or not?"

"You are."

"Am I not the alpha here?"

"You are."

"Then follow and things will be as they should." Renee said praying he would not turn violent. Mush stepped back, his eyes burned with hate, but he trusted Renee and took his leave from the room.

"My, that was close." Lucas smirked. Renee met his gave with a dark look in her eyes.

"Um, what's going on?" Les asked quietly.

"I told you, we will be able to feed freely once more." Austin said patting Les on the head. Renee moved over to Austin, dug her vampire claws into his spine and twisted. Austin grimaced and she bent down before whispering in his ear.

"I am still the lobo of this clan despite who our allies are. Understand?"

"Perfectly." Austin gasped. Satisfied it was known she still led she moved to the door where Lucas blocked her path.

"Remember this, we are partners, you don't control me. And make certain that none of your wolf family spreads news of this to anyone." Lucas said as a vile look danced in his eye. Renee said nothing and Lucas moved for her allowing her to pass. Renee went to her haven and found no Mush. She went to Skittery's room and found he had locked the door. She knocked lightly but said nothing knowing he would recognize her scent.

"You and you alone may come in." Skits called.

"Would you prefer it if I break the lock or wait for you to open it?'

"My mistake, one minute." He said before opening the door. He poked his head out, looked both ways to make certain she was alone and stepped aside. She entered his room and he closed the door and locked it.

"You plan and barricading yourself here for all time?"

"No, I'll come out to use the restroom."

"This is still your home."

"I can't recognize it."

"There are a few new members. You are still safe here."

"I have no problem with new members of our pack, but these are not. Austin meant to start a war, and Lucas is just creepy."

"That is true, Austin has been pardoned by those who hold the power to do such things and Lucas, he will not harm you."

"Really?"

"Agreements have been made, be peaceful and there will be no problems."

"Less then 24 hours ago you found his ways rash."

"His theology is sound, that much I give him, his methods are not as I would do."

"And yet we are."

"Things change, just know I will never let harm come to you."

"I am aware of this, which is why I will be peaceful."

"Good boy." Renee said lightly hugging him before leaving him. She searched for Mush and found him in the basement pummeling a weight bag filled with concrete and metal merged together with tar. This was the were wolves version of a punching bag. He paused when he sensed Renee before continuing. Renee could not find the words to speak to him so simply watched him beat the bag even when his knuckles bled profusely.

In the Serpent's Tail Beth was going over the computers file when she found something new. She hacked into its file and read in amazement. It was some sort of formula that had the outcome of allowing a were wolf to transform. She read on to find that once the formula began to wear off, the wolf would experience muscle spasm and be fairly weak after it was completely out of it's system. She got so excited that she accidentally hit the delete button instead of exit. Panicked she quickly began to search the back up drives which was a slow process and consumed time they did not have. After hours of digging, she recovered the information and burned it onto a floppy disc.

"Yes!" She yelled with joy as she raised her hands in victory. She accidentally dropped the disc on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and hit her head on the edge of the counter on her way up knocking her unconscious.

"Beth, are you alright?" Dellia asked shaking her awake.

"Nhem, what, how long was I out?" Beth asked shooting up.

"Um, I found you a moment ago, I am unsure of how long you were out."

"Oh, haha, I have it!"

"What?"

"The disc."

"And what is so special about a disc?"

"It contains vital information that Jack must see!"

"Very well, come along then." Dellia said heading for the elevator.

"Um, assistance would be nice." Beth called after falling back down from a head rush. Dellia scurried over to her and the two hurried for Jack. He was still in the medical chamber but was gaining strength back rapidly. The two girls burst through the door, remembered protocol and went back out into the hall. They knocked rapidly.

"Enter." Jack said smirking at their strange behavior. They swung the door open and came in.

"Oh, Jack, I mean Head, I have it!" Beth squealed with delight.

"She does indeed." Dellia nodded excitedly.

"And what is it you posses?" Angel asked.

"The disc." Dellia said wide-eyed.

"That's lovely." Angel said hesitantly.

"Oh wait until you hear what is on it." Beth said.

"And what would that be?" Jack asked.

"Um, I don't know." Dellia said.

"Truly ladies, this is not the time to be making up silly stories." Angel scolded.

"I'm sorry My Lady, the disc contains information referring to a serum that allows werewolves to transform."

"Is that so." Jack mused.

"Yes, such things as how the wolf will be affected while on it and how the drug will affect it when has run its course."

"How interesting." Jack smiled.

"Interesting indeed." Angel said leaning back.

"Would you like to see it?" Beth asked holding out the disc.

"Do vampires need blood?" Angel asked slightly amused.

"Uh-hu-oh yes of course."

"Peace, dear girl, peace." Jack chuckled.

"Lay off the AB negative." Angel added kindly. Spot was summoned before they loaded the disc into a computer and learned the secrets of the serum.


	6. Chapter 6

**Woot woot! Another chapter!!!! (HP: that's all we got...sorry) Happy Readings!!!!**

* * *

The vampires began to follow the instructions to make the serum. After several days it was completed and the liquid had en eerie blue glow to it. Beth and Jack then began to test it and find what could counter its affects. Angel was working with Spot on how to handle different situations and would take him out to get to know the territory since Jack was busy. Dellia kept an eye on the clan and served as Jack's spy when neither he nor Angel was about. Jack and Beth were on the verge of finding a counter serum when the serum began to evaporate.

"Beth, what is this?" Jack asked as the blue chemical began to fizzle.

"Oh, um, judging by the levels escalating and dropping in others it would appear that the sodium is reacting to th-"

"Beth, please, be direct."

Of course My Head, it is evaporating."

"Why?"

"Let me check." Beth said measuring out some things and using drops of another chemical that Jack had no idea of their uses. "It appears to be dying from lack of a host."

"Host, so this is a virus of some sort?'

"One could call it that. If it is not used and merged with blood, it expires and evaporates."

"Ah, we must make more and continue this."

"Yes My Head." Beth said gathering the needed ingredients. Beth paused. "My Head."

"Yes?"

"We are lacking the needed amount of the third substance."

"Do you know where we can get some?"

"Yes, it can be found in town."

"Then go get it." Jack growled.

"Um, I wonder if I would not have to go alone."

"Who are you wanting to go with you?" Jack said becoming annoyed.

"Anyone will suffice My Head."

"Then get someone and GO."

"Yes My Head." Beth said almost dropping a glass vial before running out of the lab. She found Spot walking down the hall.

"Spot, would you like to accompany me to town?"

'No, but I shall."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Spot said as the two moved to the garage and drove into town. They pulled into the store that carried the needed ingredient. They went inside and Beth found what they needed. Beth purchased the item and as the two walked through the parking lot caught whiff of Lucas. Spot looked around and did not see him. He did however; spot Skittery walking quickly down the street.

"Is it just me, or does he have Lucas's scent?" Beth asked confirming his suspicion.

"Wait here." Spot said following the wolf. Skits was moving at a good clique and it took Spot a few blocks before catching up with him.

"Why do you stink of vampire?" Spot asked following Skittery into an alley where Skits was about to jump over the wall and continue on his way.

"Because there is one near me."

"It is not me I smell on you."

"Then who is it that you smell?" Skits asked a bit nervous.

"I smell Lucas. Know you his whereabouts?" Spot asked.

"I do not."

"Lies, I should tear you to bits here."

"Try it and you will be the one torn to bits." Skittery growled.

"You will come with me."

"Under whose order?"

"Mine, and Jack's."

"For what reason?"

"I suspect you know where Lucas is, and Jack has ordered a bounty on his head."

"And should I refuse?"

"You will be part vampire." Spot said, his fangs extending.

"As Renee is showing, it may not necessarily be a bad thing."

"For you, it will."

"Fine, let it be known I came peacefully."

"It shall be noted."

"Lead on." Skittery said.

"This way." Spot shoved him down the alley and back to the parking lot where Beth was waiting with the car running. They clamored in the car and Beth sped back to the Serpent's Tail. The three went inside and Spot took Skittery to Jack's office. He quickly knocked on the door.

"Just a moment!" Jack yelled. "Enter!" He called after a few seconds.

"My Head, I found Skittery, he smelled of Lucas."

"He still does." Angel added.

"Skittery speak." Jack said.

"My Head, I plead the fifth."

"Constitutional Law does not apply within these walls." Jack smirked.

"Very well, I invoke the right of Parley."

"Skits, this is not a pirate ship and I AM the leader."

"Dang it!"

"Tell me, do you know where Lucas is?"

"I am sworn to silence."

"What did he say he would do if you broke this oath?"

"I know not of what you are speaking."

"Would Renee have knowledge of this matter?" Angel asked.

"I cannot say."

"Spot, put him in the Hole until we can get Renee here to collect him." Jack demanded.

"Very well." Spot said pulling Skittery along. Renee was contacted and Skittery was placed in the Hole. Jack, Spot and Angel waited in Jack's office for her arrival. Soon Dellia buzzed up that Renee was there. She was told to bring Renee up to the office. Dellia knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Dellia opened the door for Renee and quickly left. Renee entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"This is the second time I have come to gather one of my own."

"Our apologies, we thought it best to talk to you first." Angel said.

"First? Of what matter?"

"We smelled on him the scent of Lucas."

"How fresh was the scent?"

"Fairly recent." Spot said.

"Strange."

"Did Lucas promise you something in exchange for joining his alliance?" Jack asked.

"Your imagination must be running away with you, Skittery must have picked up his scent from the wind."

"It was too strong to be from the wind."

"In fact, his scent is faintly on you." Angel added.

"So it would seem."

"Has he contacted you?" Jack asked.

"You waste your time, allow me to take Skittery and I'll leave."

"Is Lucas waiting for your return?"

"I wouldn't know."

"It is your house, is it not?" Angel asked.

"That it is."

"Then do you tell me as the head, that you do not know every entrance, nook and cranny, as well as all who come and go?" Jack asked, knowing that she did for he did the same.

"I say nothing of the kind."

"Then you would know if he had come, correct?"

"How long do you plan on holding Skittery?"

"That depends on you."

"Where is his location?"

"Answer our question first. Though we do assure you he is unharmed."

"Are you troubled that I may break him out and leave?"

"Nothing of the sort, but simply, he cannot be released until we know the reason of his charge." Angel declared.

"His charge being what again?"

"Harboring a fugitive."

"And should you not get the information you desire, what should his punishment be?"

"Two centuries in confinement."

"That won't do."

"No indeed. I give you my word, Madame, that we shall protect your clan if you will simply tell us of Lucas and his plans." Jack swore.

"You know nothing of protecting a pack under such a situation." She growled.

"There are many things about me that you do not know, do not be so quick to pass judgment." Jack said.

"I simply ask the same in return."

"And you have that, however, a declaration was passed between our races that anyone found harboring Lucas was to notify me of his whereabouts immediately."

"That is true."

"We smell him on you, please, tell us where he is so that we may deal with him accordingly."

"Assuming I have ANY idea of which you speak, there would be too much risk in doing such an act."

"What kind of risk?" Angel asked growing impatient.

"Sorts of which you cannot imagine, vampire." She hissed.

"You are one of us now. Englishman." Angel said.

"First and foremost, I am werewolf with a little vampire blood in me. Secondly, let it go."

"You helped to slaughter thousands of my people for not obeying every whim of an insane ruler!" Angel declared.

"You stereotype to often."

"As do you."

"I am not putting an entire nation's actions on your shoulders." Renee said. Angel opened her mouth to speak when Jack interrupted her.

"As amusing as this is, can we get back to the matters at hand?"

"We may indeed."

"Madame, please, we beg of you tell us where Lucas is."

"I will not endanger my pack with such an act."

"We have promised you protection, what more can we give?" Spot said.

"In order to protect one, they must know who the offender is, I do not know this, and therefore you do not know this. So your promise of protection means nothing."

"If you have the general, then you can control the army. They do not move without his word."

"When the General is where he is, I will not move."

"Where is he then?"

"Where would you go if you were in such a situation?"

"I would hide."

"Where?"

"Anywhere I could find shelter."

"And where would the best place for that be?"

"The last place the enemy would look."

"Very good."

"Indeed."

"So now you are aware of my situation."

"We still need your help, that matter has not changed."

"And how would I help you?"

"By giving us Lucas' whereabouts." Angel said.

"I thought we had established that, my mistake."

"We have established the fact that he is preying upon you and your pack."

"Yes from the inside."

"He has planted a member of his new alliance within your pack then." Spot said slowly catching on.

"Yes, and he himself likes to frequent the Dragon."

"Does he have a plant with the gargoyles?"

"That he does."

"Who?"

"The one that perches on my rooftop, Ryan."

"Is David aware of his reasoning for staying there?"

"Lies of a threat upon my pack were made to David, he thinks Ryan is there to protect."

"If I went to him, set him straight, and eradicated the threat to your pack, would you help us?" Jack asked.

"As long as no harm came to my pack I would."

"I give you my solemn oath, that even with my dying breath I will protect your pack." Jack said.

"I can protect the pack, I simply need you to dispose of the gargoyle."

"Immediately Madame." Spot said.

"Then we have an accord."

"Indeed, Spot, take Renee to Skittery and release him."

"Yes My Head; Madame." Spot said turning to Renee.

"Fare you well." Angel said curtsying slightly.

"My thanks to you." Renee said.

"And ours to you." Jack bowed. Spot released Skitter and the two made their way to her car. From Jack's office he and Angel could hear Skits vent his anger to Renee of the situation at their home.

"This is, is ludicrous!" Skits spat. Renee remanded silent allowing him to let it out. "This Lucas thing enters our domain and demands so much when we should be eating his heart! No, because should one feed on such a vile thing they would surely die. And Austin, geh! He brings a new meaning to the term traitor! Would you like to me to stop lobo?"

"No, release here because we will mask it upon our return home."

"I shouldn't have to mask myself in MY home! And should Lucas ask for me to hunt with him one more time I will say yes simply to tear into his back!" Jack smirked glad to hear that the wolves were not being swayed. Spot returned to the office and the three began their plot.

"We will need proof of Ryan's ill intentions." Jack said.

"How do we go about gathering such proof?" Angel asked.

"Aside from giving him my word, have him look into this supposed threat so that he may find its false roots."

"Yes, My Head." Spot said going immediately to call David. David arrived shortly after and was escorted to Jack's office. Spot as always, knocked on the door before entering.

"Enter!" Jack called.

"My Head, the High Council, David." Spot said opening the door.

"High Council, I am pleased that you came so quickly."

"With things are as they may be, I saw it fitting." David said.

"Indeed. High Council, my sources tell me that Ryan is looking into a threat that grows within the werewolf pack, is there truth to this?"

"There is truth in that, why does it concern you?"

"I fear that you may have been misled as to where the threat lies."

"If you know of things, speak them."

"Yes, High Council, but first may I ask what the threat was?"

"Such matters are to be kept within the confidence of secrecy."

"Yes High Council, my fear is that it is in your own ranks that the real threat lies."

"Whom do you speak of?"

"The gargoyle Ryan, he is posted to keep the werewolves in check, however his true leader is not you sir, it is a rogue vampire called Lucas as well as a werewolf called Austin, My Liege."

"Hm, I am aware of Lucas' threat."

"And yet he roams free."

"Do not impose judgment on things you do not know, Head." David said growing angry.

"Then, prey, enlighten me. For if I err in ignorance, I would be set straight."

"Lucas is shrewd as he is maniacal, he stays hidden well."

"Indeed this is true. But I have learned that he has threatened the wolves with annihilation if they do not align with him."

"How did you come to hear of this?"

"From the lobo, Madame Renee."

"Why did she not come to me?"

"She was under the impression that you had approved Ryan's presence; also that Lucas threatened annihilation if she spoke of the matter, though I managed to coax it out of her."

"I will deal with Ryan using stealth so as not to stir suspicion from his comrades."

"As you wish My Liege."

"I expect you and the lobo are creating plans that will follow Ryan's absence."

"Indeed, with him gone, Madame Renee can deal with Ryan's accomplice in her pack and eradicate Lucas into my care."

"I will not send gargoyles to aid in this, but I will turn my back to the fights that are sure to break out."

"You have our gratitude."

"And I have yours for bringing this to my attention."

"Until another day, My Liege."

"Indeed." David said taking his leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, and here lies yet another chapter in the saga of stuff (HP: and by stuff, she means All the Kings of New York) actually I was referring to the things that take place in the story (HP: my mistake...and apologies...) you are forgiven. (YAY) now that we've got that out of the way...have a happy time reading! (BYE)**

* * *

After David departed from the Serpent's Tail Jack, Angel, and Spot sat down to plot against Lucas.

"We will move swiftly." Jack began "Our motions must be coordinated."

"As should our plans be in line with Renee." Angel thought out loud.

"Yes, there shall be more success in dealing with this matter should we be united."

"Do we know how many Lucas has gathered?' Spot asked.

"We do not, should David get information from Ryan on the matter after making the arrest, he gave his word to tell us." Jack answered.

"That is for the best." Angel said.

"Indeed. After the first series of battles emerge there will be many more that follow."

"Did you not say once the leader has fallen, the followers will scatter?' Spot pondered a little confused.

"I did, but with such a cause as this, it would not surprise me should his rebels fight on without him."

"Then we must bring them down as well." Spot said.

"That we shall do indeed when the time is right." Angel said.

"How do we begin this?' Spot asked feeling overwhelmed.

"We will contact Renee in secret to settle things before we move. By then I believe David will have taken care of Ryan. There shall be a watch on the Black Dragon so we know of the event when it comes and will act immediately thereafter. Rushing our enemies seems to be the best approach from what we know." Jack said, determination and authority shining through him as he drew out the battle plans. Beth and Dellia were told of the things discussed and Jack took the first watch over the Black Dragon making certain he was far enough away so Ryan would not know of his presence. Jack watched on learning the lay of the casino, or at least the outside. As the sun rose Ryan took shelter in a near by building and Austin took watch over the rooftop. This is how Lucas made certain the wolves did not escape his watch, he used Ryan to guard them at night and Austin in the day. Jack returned to the Serpent's Tail and told what he had found to Spot.

"The building close to the casino is where Ryan seeks shelter during the day, though I doubt he ceases his watch." Jack told Spot.

"When Austin takes charge of the roof, would that be the time to attack?' Spot replied.

"No, with Ryan's eyes still open he may contact an ally and foul our attack. We shall continue to observe and then we move. Until then, we must find a way to communicate with Renee to make certain our steps are in sequence."

"How prey tell, do we go about this?"

"Well, the way we got Skittery was successful."

"I do not think Skittery will be out running."

"Should Skittery and Les play as they do, and should one run with the other giving chase they would need to be fetched. This would be done by Renee since they only obey her." Jack mused.

"That may very well work, but how would they know to do such as act?'

"Wolves were built to run, they will grow restless and move, we shall keep our eyes on the house and follow when they give in to their play."

"Would they not be watched?"

"Perhaps, but should their lobo go after them, the one watching them would most likely heed it no mind."

"Very wise, how do we know Renee would go get them and not another?"

"Both her and Mush are protective of those two and would not agree to any other bringing them back. It will be one of them."

"Do you wish me to take my post then?'

"Yes, call should any movement occur."

"Very well My Head." Spot bowed before going to his designated place to spy on the Black Dragon. The day drew on and no action took place much to Spot's dismay. As his time of watching came to an end Spot went back to their casino.

"What news do you bring?' Angel asked growing unsettled from the lack of action from the house.

"None My Lady." Spot said.

"Has he taken to locking them in?"

"Not that I am aware of My Lady."

"I am half sick of sitting in shadows!" She cried.

"Uh, how goes the antiserum?' Spot asked a little frighten from Angel's outburst and wanted to change the subject.

"It is successful. We now have an antidote to the chemical which enables the werewolves to transform without the moon."

"That is good news."

"Yes, the first of its kind in a while."

"It is your shift My Lady." Spot said.

"Is it that time already?" Angel asked looking at a clock.

"Indeed it is."

"Then I am off."

"Very well, My Lady."

Angel moved swiftly to the vampire's stake out point where she sat and waited for Skittery or Les to run about enjoying the sunshine that was no doubt good for them. It was an hour shy of evening, when Skittery was heard yelling inside the casino. Shortly after, Les jumped out the window and began to run with Skittery close behind him. The two had made it a fair piece when Renee emerged and began a half-hearted chase. Taking that action as her cue, Angel began to follow sticking to the shadows so as not to be seen. After several miles of this, Skittery trapped Les in an alley. Les charged at Skittery who simply extended his arm and placed it on Les' head keeping him a fair distance so as to stay clear of Les' swing. Skittery showed amusement at this when Renee came upon them.

"What started this?" She asked laughing lightly at the two.

"Again, he has stolen my CD."

"Did not!" Les defended himself.

"Only now he won't give it back."

"It's mine!"

"You tell lies Chihuahua."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I cannot help it if your growl reminds me of one."

"Better a Chihuahua than an angry cat!"

"Little sleeze!" Skittery said tightening his grip on Les' head.

"Enough." Renee said.

"He started it!" Les tattled.

"I did not!" Skittery protested.

"Did too!"

"And why would your word be taken over mine?"

"She likes me more!"

"I haven't been bonding with the enemy!"

"Take that back!"

"No."

"RENEE!"

"I have ears, Les, there is no need to shout." Renee said.

"But- he said-you're a liar!"

"You're just to naïve to see it." Skits scoffed.

"You're the one who's nigh eve…I mean gosh, what are you gonna do, go wolf form on us?" Les said obviously misunderstanding the meaning of the word naïve.

"Infant, you don't even know what naïve means."

"Do too."

"As much amusement this brings me, it is time to stop." Renee spoke up. At that moment Angel deemed it time to show herself to Renee since she had not been followed. She dropped silently into the alley behind Renee.

"What brings you onto my territory?" Renee asked sniffing the air.

"I bring word of our plans." Angel said.

"Skittery, go wrestle with Les." She said nodding to an area deeper in the alley.

"Come Chihuahua." Skittery taunted Les, knowing that the two leaders need time to talk without distraction.

"I'm not a CHIHUAHUA!" Les said chasing Skittery.

"And what is the word?" Renee asked Angel once the pups were gone.

"David has agreed to take out Ryan. Once he is gone, you and your pack can deal with Austin in whatever way you deem necessary thus freeing us to deal with Lucas. However, once they fall, there will undoubtedly be more battles from their faithful followers who still want the new alliance. David has granted us clemency to war against the rebels, though we must unite to do this."

"A sound plan indeed, but where would the safe ground be once these battles begin?"

"We would indeed need a place to gather where they would not know, someplace deserted, someplace like the deserted subway tunnel under the ruins of the fallen twin towers."

"Deserted that is indeed. And fit for a haven it is."

"I shall tell Jack of this, once Ryan falls and Austin is eradicated, regroup in the tunnel, we will join you shortly. No one is to know of this meeting."

"Agreed, but should Lucas be about when Ryan falls and Austin is taken, the vampires will need to be close."

"We have been keeping watch over the Dragon for three days, we shall continue this endeavor and be on alert for the moment our aid is needed."

"A smart move indeed. Know that Lucas likes to walk about and should you or one of your own see him that you not be baited to attack."

"This is known on the vampires part and the warning is heeded."

"We are in alliance then."

"Very good."

"Lady, my true thanks."

"It is my privilege." Angel said knowing there was more trust between the wolf and herself now.

"I must return."

"So as not to bring suspicion."

"A small factor, so as not to have injured pups on my hands." Angel looked over to Skittery and Les who were beginning to play a little too rough with one another.

"A smart call."

"One must keep them intact before the war." Renee smiled.

"That would be a pleasing thing indeed." Angel returned the smile.

"I'll take my leave. Skits, Les, let us move." Renee called.

"I almost got him!" Les yelled while strangling Skittery.

"Annoying little mutt!" Skits replied tossing Les onto the ground.

"Boys now." Renee ordered sharply bringing them both to her side.

"Good day." Renee said leading her young ones away.

"Good day indeed." Angel said softly before leaping onto the rooftop and moving back to her post. Hours past and it was time for Angel to go back to the Serpent's Tail. She moved back with grace and speed. The sun had set and darkness had been established meaning Ryan would be on watch. Angel went to Jack and told him of what she learned. Beth was making more of the antidote when Blink came to visit her. He tapped on the window of the lab and she opened it. Not being able to fit inside while in his stone form, Blink reverted to human form and climbed inside.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked.

"Izzy continually speaks of secret meetings with Skits so I decided to try it." Blink smiled.

"As flattering as that is, what if David needs you?'

"He will not, he is not in."

"Which means he's patrolling correct?'

"Usually yes, he mentioned eradicating something though."

"He refers to Ryan?"

"I would not know, why do you assume that?"

"I cannot say, how long will you stay with me?"

"As long as you allow me." Blink smiled, the two came close and softly kissed one another when Jack entered the room.

"Oh, Jack, my apologies!" Beth said flushing.

"I see you have been disturbed. The first time being when Blink graced the Serpent's Tail and secondly when I entered." Jack smirked.

"My most humble regrets, I did not mean to disturb your plans." Blink explained.

"No, I do enjoy having gargoyle with us. However, Beth has work that must be finished."

"Of course." Blink said turning to go.

"One moment I ask, since you are present you may be able to answer something for me."

"I may or may not. What is it you seek?"

"Is David patrolling his usual tonight?"

"He is not, he means to eradicate a private matter."

"That is all I wish to know, you two may continue." Jack said before Beth and Blink embraced one another. "AFTER our work is finished." Jack said raising his voice.

"Of course." Blink said pulling back and saying goodbye to Beth before hopping out the window and returning to his monstrous form and flying away. Jack looked at Beth who had red creeping up her cheeks. She quickly went back to mixing the chemicals. Jack went to find Spot and found him in his chamber with Dellia. He knocked and entered when Spot let him in.

"Angel made arrangements with Renee, we are in agreement. From the way Blink talks David he will take Ryan tonight." Jack said.

"Blink was here, why?' Spot asked.

"He missed his promised one." Jack smirked. Dellia smiled and giggled.

"So after Ryan is taken Renee will deal with Austin and we will have Lucas once and for all." Spot said.

"That is how it will be." Jack answered.

"Do we prepare?"

"We do, Dellia, it would do you wise to gather with Beth and assist her, you both know what to do after Angel, Spot, and myself part."

"Yes My Head." Dellia nodded.

"When do we part?" Spot asked.

"Soon Spot, first we prepare. Come." Jack said leaving the room and Spot followed while Dellia went to help Beth in the lab. Jack took Spot to a secret passage that Spot was not aware of. They entered into it and followed it to its end where a stone door stood. Jack placed his hand on it a certain way and the door slid to the side slowly. They walked inside to find ancient body armor, Kevlar, and mesh shirts with many other suits for protection. Spot looked on with wide eyes at the display of weapons hung on the walls and placed orderly on display.

"Swords, knives, guns that shoot silver bullets, stakes even. Every weapon ever invented is gathered here Spot, it is The Head's job to know each weapon with intimacy. It is time for you to know them so you may battle with any of them whenever the time may call for it." Jack explained. Spot nodded and Jack gently lifted two swords off their cradle and tossed one to Spot. "Practice." Jack said attacking Spot who began his crash course in fighting with weapons. After several hours of being familiarized with each instrument of war, the two returned to surface level. No word had come from Dellia yet who was on watch. Beth was making capsules to put the antidote in while Angel loaded the guns with them.

"What would happen should a wolf in human form be shot with this?" Spot asked.

"Nothing." Beth replied as she continued in her work.

"What ails you?" Angel asked Spot.

"I was simply curious."

"My apologies then, I am on edge due to the impending war."

"As are we all." Jack said.

"Indeed."

Just then Jack's cell rang.

"My pants are ringing!" Jack said jumping to answer his phone that was in his pocket.

"I didn't know they did that these days." Beth said with a smirk.

"Only in his case." Angel replied.

"Is this what I have to look forward to?" Spot asked.

"Yes." Jack asked answering his phone. "Are you certain? Be still, we will come."

"It looks as though it's time to move out." Spot said gathering the various weapons they would need.

"Indeed it is. Beth, take the trusted clan members to the new safe spot, we will meet you there shortly." Jack said picking up one of the guns lying on the table.

"Yes My Head." Beth replied.

"You two with me." Jack said walking out of the room. Angel jumped off of the stool she was sitting on and hurried after Jack with Spot not far behind. They went to the garage, loaded into the car and sped towards the Black Dragon. They met with Dellia at their spot and surveyed the area. Ryan was nowhere in sight and there was little action coming from the house.

Skittery and Les sat in a room working on their studies. Skittery and Les were both translating Greek to German. Austin sat in the room with them to make sure they didn't run away again. Skittery grew bored and began to write profanity to Les about Austin. Les got offended and instead of writing it he spoke what he thought.

"In order for one to die a traitors death, one must be a traitor!" Les yelled at Skittery bringing Austin's attention to them.

"You don't even know what a traitor is, or who for that matter." Skittery countered.

"I know who isn't a traitor, and Austin isn't!" Les defended the older wolf.

"What do you speak of young ones?" Austin asked walking up to the table.

"Skittery said you were a traitor!" Les tattled.

"Is that so?" Austin said readying himself to attack Skittery.

"I suppose that would depend on one's definition of traitor." Skittery said stumbling over his words.

"Why don't you enlighten us then to your definition?" Austin asked.

"I would love to, but cannot. Les and I have studies to do."

"You quit yours when you started writing about Austin." Les stated sticking his tongue out at Skittery. Skits wanted to hit Les but couldn't with Austin there.

"Well then since you have taken a break, prey, tell us why you think that I, one of the most loyal wolves you'll ever meet, am a traitor."

"You know of Les, he is prone to exaggeration." Skittery said desperately trying to avoid the subject.

"No I'm not!" Les shouted.

"Yes, you are, Chihuahua."

"I'm not a Chihuahua."

"Even if Les is lying, it is written here in front of me." Austin said putting his hand on the paper.

"You say you are loyal but loyal to who?"

"To my lobo."

"The actual lobo, or yours?"

"You try my patience."

"Then leave us." Skittery said. Austin snarled and prowled toward Skitter preparing to rip him limb from limb. When another wolf who had aligned with Lucas and his "new alliance" burst through the door.

"We have been made, leave at once."

"What has happened to Ryan?"

"David has taken him."

"The vampires did this." Austin mused to himself. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Les and jumped through a window into the street below. Skittery gave chase and jumped out after them. Mush had heard the noise and sensed a change in the atmosphere. Smiling with a vengeful look in his eyes, he strolled to the door, walked down the stairs and glanced at Austin running away carrying Les with Skits close behind. Skits may catch them but he could not take Austin. Mush peeled off his shirt, kicked off his pants so he was down to his boxers before kneeling on the ground. He relaxed and allowed his true self emerge. His skin shed as his fur tore through it. His jaw widened allowing room for his razor sharp teeth to protrude. Standing up transformed, he dropped on all fours and bolted for Austin so that he may have his vengeance craved once and for all. Mush shot past Skittery and pushed forward to take down Austin. Once with in range, Mush swiped with his mighty paw breaking Austin's right knee. As Austin fell, Les was thrown into the air. Skittery leapt up and caught Les in midair. As soon as he hit the ground he sprinted a little ways off so Les did not see what was about to happen. Austin rolled a couple of feet after being tripped by Mush. Giving Austin no time, Mush prowled over and sank his left paw, claws extended into Austin's stomach.

"I protect my family fine." Mush growled.

"They will fall, due to your impudence." Austin replied from where he lay.

"They will survive due to your death."

"You may kill me, but there are others that will take over once I am done."

"They will fall as easily as you have." Mush said before clawing half of Austin's face off. Mush bit into Austin's body and swallowed his heart whole. He scattered Austin across the street and stopped when a gunshot was heard.

Renee was giving Lucas false information as they planned an attack against the vampires. Suddenly there was a rapid knocking on the door.

"Come!" Renee called.

"Ryan is absent from his post." A werewolf informed them.

"You know what to do." Lucas said.

"Yes My Commander." The wolf said as it scurried away.

"Your reach goes deep." Renee mused.

"Listen here, wench, it goes deeper than you could ever imagine, and should you try to cross me, your pack will pay."

"Do not threaten me wretch, or I will use your bones as my toothpick." Renee scowled at him.

"You could not take me."

"I already had, remember."

"I simply wanted your alliance, so I gave in."

"And why is my alliance so vital?"

"I had more of a chance of getting the whole pack instead of just a few."

"Should I give the word, my pack will turn against you."

"You do and the smallest one dies."

"By whose hand? Ryan?"

"My own."

"You cannot do such a thing when you are fallen."

"It does not matter who executes the act, but rest assured, he dies."

"And does Austin know of this? You do realize he to is fond of the pup."

"No the pup is fond of him making him a perfect sacrifice."

"You shall be the sacrifice fool."

"Or is it you that is the fool?"

"I am not the one with no alliance."

"I have one, their betrayal runs deeper than the sewers of this wretched city."

"If the city be so wretched, why do you wish to rule it?"

"To do away with the very thing that fouls it's streets, the mortals."

"You realize that you were once a mortal."

"Indeed I was, but now I have been freed."

"Aside from being our dinners, the mortals are the future wolves and vampires."

"Silence, wench."

"You grow defensive when I speak the truth." Renee said smirking. Lucas was silent for a moment before backhanding her as though he were shooing a fly. Knowing Ryan was not on the roof, Renee retaliated with a swift uppercut to his jaw. He looked at her eyes blazing with anger.

"You will rue the day you crossed me." He growled.

"You will rue the day you crossed Jack, he awaits you outside." Renee said. Trying to read whether she was lying, Lucas pulled out a gun and leveled it at her heart. When she did not recant he pulled the trigger. However the backlash of the gun drove his aim off just ever so slightly sending the bullet into her shoulder. He fled out through the roof exit, so it would be harder for Jack to find him.

The four vampires watched as the four werewolves ran out.

"Should we give chase?" Dellia asked Jack.

"No, he has this." Jack replied pointing to Mush. The four moved as one and advanced toward the casino when they were met by one of Lucas' werewolves.

"You are not welcome here vampires." It said.

"Stand aside, or be put there." Angel said getting angry at the stupid animal and drawing her gun. The wolf injected itself with the blue serum and transformed. It leapt at Spot who told the others to go ahead.

"Do we leave him?" Dellia asked.

"He is capable of handling the wolf." Jack said ushering Angel and Dellia inside. The wolf clawed at Spot as he jumped free of its reach. The wolf charged him on its hind legs and tried to bite Spot's head off as it dropped to all fours. Spot slid underneath and clawed open its stomach. The animal roared and jumped to the side. Spot pounced on its back and began to punch it in the head. The wolf brought back its arm, sank its claws into Spot's back and threw him to the ground. The wolf tried stepping on Spot, but he caught its foot. Bringing up his leg, Spot kicked the wolf's knee causing it to snap in half. Spot pushed the animal off of him and scrambled to his feet. The two circled a moment before the wolf rushed Spot. Spot leap-frogged over it and waited for it to attack again. It charged again, this time seizing Spot around the throat. The wolf opened its mouth wide and would have gotten Spot's heart had he not brought his arm up in time. The wolf shook its head attempting to rip Spot's arm off. Spot grasped his gun and shot the antidote into the wolf. The creature began to have muscle spasms and backed away. Spot grasped his arm, trying to slow the bleeding as he waited for the wolf to revert to human form. Once it had, Spot planted his foot on its throat.

"Leave this place." Spot told the werewolf.

"And should I, will you spare me?"

"Only if you stay away. Should you come near this place again, you will be shot on sight."

"I will take my leave then."

"Prithee make haste." Spot said giving him a shove towards the New Jersey area.

Mush paused to make certain that Skittery and Les were unharmed before bounding back to the Dragon. He leapt through a window and reverted to his human state. He put on a fresh pair of pants before seeking out the reason of the gunfire. In the previous moments Jack, Angel, and Dellia had rushed inside the Black Dragon. Jack picked up on Lucas' scent immediately and went to seek him out. Angel smelled fresh blood and searched out the source with Dellia. The two found Renee sitting in a pool of blood and propping herself up against a chair.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Dellia shrieked.

"At the moment, no." Renee replied.

"What can we do to help?" Angel asked kneeling beside her.

"Dig the bullet out."

"Yes, right away, what have we here to do this with?" Angel asked to herself.

"Your claws dear Lady, make haste."

"Yes, indeed this is true." Angel said as she checked the wound. "It cannot be done with you sitting, you must stand."

"I will assist." Dellia said rushing over. Dellia supported Renee as she stood. Angel walked behind Renee and sank two of her claws deep into Renee's shoulder. Renee bit down on her lip, causing it to bleed as Angel was forced to dig around in the muscle before grasping the bullet. Angel pulled the silver out of Renee and tossed it aside.

"My thanks." Renee said still holding on to Dellia's shoulder.

"You are welcome, but you crush my arm." Dellia said as Angel smirked and tried not to laugh.

"My apologies, dear girl." Renee said releasing her grip. Mush burst through the wall and took in the scene with one glance.

"Step away from her, or it shall be your end!" Mush growled.

"Peace Mush, they assist me." Renee said calming him.

"Then who caused this?"

"The hole in the wall is from you, the hole in my body is from Lucas."

"Jack is hunting for him." Angel said.

"Then my apologies." Mush said.

"They are accepted."

"I also mean my apology for taking Lucas' death as my own." Mush said. Angel and Dellia both had perplexed expressions on their faces.

"His death is reserved for the vampires, not you." Renee said cautiously.

"Which is why I have apologized." Mush said turning to leave.

"You are needed here."

"You are in safe hands, I will return." Mush said as he began to walk away.

"Do not part."

"I **SHALL** return."

"Husband."

"You have not called me that since we have had our own." Mush said slowly as he came back into the room.

"And soon that time will be again." The anger that had been storming in Mush's eyes vanished and was replaced with joy. Mush smiled broadly.

"I shall stay then."

"That pleases me."

"I am glad to see it."

"However, I grow weak and the pack must be moved to the new haven, now."

"Do we wait for Jack?' Dellia asked.

"You three go immediately." Angel said drawing her gun again. Renee rallied the loyal and watched them coolly as they prepared to leave. Her gaze darkened as she spotted the wolf that had informed Lucas of Ryan's absence. She stalked over to him, extended her fangs and drank from his blood. By the time she had finished, the whole house had frozen and was watching her. In one swift motion, she reached inside the wolf and pulled his heart out.

"I will always be the lobo of this clan. Wolf traitors will be killed on site." Renee said her voice echoing with a low growl. The pack made haste and was ready to move, so they along with Spot and Dellia went to the haven.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay the characters unite, yet still argue? i'll let you read it and see what i'm talkin about! hehe, okay peeps read on!

* * *

**

Angel ran as fast as her powers allowed her to. She wanted to find Jack to make certain things were in order and no misfortune had fallen upon him. He was not quite 100 back to his normal self and should he get into a fight, it may end badly. Angel followed their scents and finally caught up with Jack.

"You make haste my love." Angel said approaching him.

"It was called for." Jack replied scanning their surroundings.

"You did not find him."

"I did not." Jack said, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"Do not let this foul you, your mind must be clear for the upcoming events."

"I am aware of this. It is, how went the Black Dragon?"

"It went well." Angel smiled. Jack raised his eyebrows. "Austin was taken quickly, he is no longer a threat."

"That is good news."

"Spot was slightly wounded during his battle, but is well."

"Ah, his first kill in war."

"No, he granted the creature mercy and let it go after assuring it that should it return, it would die."

"Wise boy." Jack mused.

"Renee took down a traitor that was hiding in her pack."

"That is for the best."

"Yes, she also fed on the traitor."

"In what matter?"

"She drained him of his blood."

"Was this provoked?"

"The wolf betrayed her, she asked no questions and struck it down."

"She will deal with her matters as she wishes, however we may have been able to gather information from the wolf."

"I think she did it partly because she was weak."

"Weak to control her lust for blood?"

"No, she was shot, by Lucas. Mush wished to give chase but Madame kept him by her side."

"That is indeed a wise decision, I do not hunt well when I have a tag along." Jack smirked.

"Indeed, shall we hunt more for him or return?"

"Search more, should we find nothing within a few hours, we seek the haven."

"Very well." Jack and Angel set out to find Lucas. It took them time to pick up his trail but once they did they moved with an unimaginable speed and determination. After several hours of searching and having nothing to show of it aside from worked up appetites, they headed for the subway. The two were moving at a descent speed and arrived at the new hide out a few hours after the sun had shown its face. Jack cautioned Angel as they drew near to the station.

"It would do us wise to be careful." Jack said slowing his pace to a more casual gate.

"Very well, why is that?" Angel asked.

"From what you have told me, they may still be on edge, it would be foolish to rush upon them."

"Foolish indeed." Angel said as they entered the tunnels. They crept along silently not wanting to come upon any of their allies too hastily. Mush was listening to the silence when a pair of footsteps disturbed his tranquility. Not in a trusting mood, he rose swiftly and walked the walls toward the invaders. He pulled up when he saw Angel and Jack moving along surprisingly silently. Angel came upon a hole in her path and she levitated herself above. Floating there for a moment she glided forward and gently set herself down and continued walking. Mush watched in awe of the vampires' ability to levitate and wondered how high they could go. Jack felt a presence yet his sense told him of no need to be on alert so he pondered who was watching them.

"Do you think it was deemed necessary to have a guard stand watch here?" Jack mused.

"It would not be seen as unheard of, why do ask this my love?' Angel answered.

"There are eyes on us, I know it is an ally but am uncertain of which one that it is."

"I would think it to be one who is capable."

"Indeed."

"Does this way on your conscience?"

"No love, head it no mind." Jack smirked as the two worked their way deeper into the dark twisting tunnels of the subway. They came close enough to the camp where their sense could tell them of who was there and how many there were. They proceeded forward until one of Jack's clan members dropped down behind them.

"Hold there or die!" the vampire hissed not recognizing Jack and Angel due to recent events.

"Peace loyal one, there is no need to be frightened." Jack said.

"My Head. I am sorry, My Lady." The vampire bowed, a little embarrassed.

"It is all right, keep on with your duties." Angel said walking on. The vampires and wolves were strong in number and seemed to be getting along. There was indeed a feeling of uncertainty among the two races however.

"This will need to be cured." Jack said referring to how the wolves and vampires were not attempting to intermingle.

"Indeed it must, I wonder if it should be done so soon, they have not yet rested from the looks of it and may be more prone to snap than open and receive one another." Angel said surveying the faithful.

"Agreed, where then is Renee." Jack wondered as he did not see her. Spot sat with Delia in a corner and went toward Jack and Angel to greet them.

"My Head, My Lady, how are you?" Spot asked.

"Well Spot. How go your pains?" Angel asked seeing his bandaged arm.

"It heals."

"That is good."

"Lucas has escaped then?"

"He has alluded us yes, be patent. He will show himself soon enough." Jack told him.

"Of course."

"How go things here?"

"Things are fair, they could improve, yet they could be much worse."

"These things are true. Where is the lobo?" Angel asked remembering how deep she had to dig into Renee's shoulder to get the bullet.

"I know not, the wolves are being silent."

"What gives them cause for this?" Dellia asked.

"Their home has been invaded. Do not think on it." Jack said looking over the vampires. "Ours look good, hungry, but good."

"This is true. They grow restless My Head." Spot agreed.

"They need to slumber." Angel said a bit concerned a fight should break out between the races due to on edge senses. Skittery was fuming in the corner over Les selling him out to Austin back at the Dragon when he heard Angel ask for Renee, knowing himself well enough that should he speak the words would be harsh he sat still. A vampire he knew as Beth, the one who was with Spot when he was grabbed in the alley wandered over and cautiously sat a few feet away from him. Beth knew only her kind and a few wolves. Skittery was one such wolf, she would have tried to meet the others but they did not seem pleased so she deemed it safer not to be intrusive. Skits looked at her then looked away. Curious because she could feel his anger radiating off him she edged closer to him. Skits scooted away from Beth who then scooted over more toward Skittery. Seeing she meant no harm Skittery sat still. Beth edged closer again and this time spoke.

"It is a good haven." Beth said. Skits sat quietly. "How are you? I sense you are displeased and wonder if I may assist you." Skits did not reply. By this time Jack, Angel, Spot and Dellia were listening to Beth going out of her way to be friendly. Angel was pleased by this effort but still uneasy. "One may say so if I am of annoyance to them."

"You are not." Skittery answered still looking into the darkness ahead of him.

"That is well." Beth smiled. The two sat in silence a moment. "How long have you been transformed? I have been reborn for a century now. My past life seems as a dream."

"Perhaps that is for the best." Skits said quietly.

"I am pleased with the change for many reasons. I am a part of a wonderful clan, I have a mate, Blink, I am protected and needed and cared for. I am free, what else is there to ask for?" By this time some wolves were also listening to the two talk. One of the wolves that thought it was the vampires fault things turned out the way they had marched over to Skittery and Beth.

"What are you doing pup?" The older wolf asked harshly.

"What does the appearance give?" Skits asked tired of answering to others who did not have authority.

"It seems you are befriending a blood sucker."

"Oh, and this means what?"

"It is unheard of! Cease this."

"You are no lobo."

"No, but I do have seniority over you, and I say stop."

"With all due respect, I approached him. And in case you were not informed, the wolves and vampires are in alliance." Beth said strongly disliking this wolf.

"Sick creature, Skittery come sit with those who will not corrupt you." The older wolf said glaring at Beth. Skittery was silent before speaking.

"You are in the right. Here I am lead the wrong way." Skits said. Beth looked offended. "Beth, let us join them." Skittery said standing before extending his hand to help her up. She accepted and Skits and Beth walked over to where Jack, Angel, Dellia and Spot stood watching. The older wolf scuffed off.

"I see you found it with ease My Head and My Lady." Beth said as her and Skits made it to where the others were gathered.

"That we did." Jack answered.

"I'll take my leave." Skittery said turning to walk away.

"You are welcomed. After what just took place you may join us anytime." Angel smiled.

"That is, polite, but I will take my leave."

"Very well then." Jack nodded as Skits sat down in a corner.

"What is the next move?" Spot asked anxious to fight.

"Peace dear boy, sleep first." Jack smirked. Spot nodded.

"Is there a specific place where each is to rest?" Angel asked.

"No, you may lay where you like. Though not all the neighbors may appreciate it." Dellia answered.

"Yes, especially old grumpy wolves." Beth scuffed.

"Now Beth, be at peace with such matters." Jack said stifling his smirk. Renee appeared from the shadows and made her way through the loyal ones who gathered. She weaved through the wolves, the vampires, then back to the other side getting a feel of the atmosphere being set. She noted the agitated older wolf, Spot's urge for fight, and Skittery's annoyance. She made her way to the cluster of vampires and would deal with her pack members later.

"So good to see you have joined us." Renee said walking up to them.

"Indeed. So good to see how quickly you have healed." Angel said.

"Not quick enough. I sense hunger rising in this place."

"As do I. I fear that there may not be enough to satisfy them." Jack pondered.

"Correct you are, but let us make certain."

"What do you propose?" Angel asked.

"We see what the other has to offer and pool it."

"Work that shall."

"Then let us do it."

"Very well."

"You will have to forgive my bluntness, the atmosphere is not calming." Renee said leading them to the wolves catch.

"All the more reason to be calm." Jack said.

"Indeed." Renee said coolly. They counted how much supply of meats the wolves had and then how much blood the vampires had brought.

"It will suffice for a time will it not?' Spot asked.

"It will. But only for a time." Angel answered.

"Should it come to it, a hunt may be called for." Renee said cautiously, uncertain of where the vampires stood on feeding on human flesh again.

"This is true. Let us use other methods first." Jack said not wanting the races to go on a feeding craze.

"Where then do you propose?'

"The places we use now." Jack smirked.

"The donation clinics?" Dellia asked.

"That would be it." Spot answered.

"But do they have enough to feed our masses?" Angel pondered.

"For a short time yes." Jack said.

"Let us hope then that this war does not take long."

"If it does, could we feed?' Beth asked.

"We shall see when the time comes." Angel answered.

"Indeed." Renee said.

"We must rest. For soon the battle will be upon us." Jack said.

"Agreed."

"Yes." Beth said yawning. The group split, Spot and Dellia went to an empty spot and laid down to sleep. Beth returned to the clan and Jack and Angel found a good spot to sleep.

"Renee!" Les yelled into the darkness.

"Some of us are trying to slumber!" a voice yelled.

"Sorry! Renee!" Les whispered loudly.

"Hold your tongue pup, what ails you?" Renee asked rushing to his side.

"I had a nightmare."

"You are well, come with me." Renee said, her mothering nature taking over.

"Chihuahua." Skittery mocked.

"Shut up!" Les yelled toward the voice.

"Silence." Renee hissed.

"Hehee." Skit laughed.

"That includes you Skits."

"Sorry."

"Hahahah." Les laughed. Renee gave him a sharp look. "Yes ma'am."

"Good boys." Renee smiled.

"Do you think this will be over soon?" Angel asked Jack in a hushed voice not wanting to wake anyone.

"I am uncertain." Jack answered.

"I wish to find the fool quickly and kill him."

"As we will. It is his followers that may give us hard times."

"Indeed this is true."

"Yes, but do not let it burden you."

"It has already become a burden."

"I understand that."

"I can see that it ways heavily upon you."

"It does, I try to conceal it for the clan's sake."

"You do well when you are with them."

"This is true. I am better off with you though."

"This pleases me."

"Then I am pleased."

"Good night my love."

"Good night to you love." Jack said before dozing off. The haven and its inhabitants fell silent. Renee stayed with Les until he fell into a deep sleep. She then searched Mush out and found him in one of the tunnels. She had not fully recovered from her wound and Mush sensed this.

"You should not be on your feet, my beauty." Mush said as she came up next to him.

"It will heal, you do realize that a guard is not needed in the tunnels." Renee said approaching Mush.

"I am aware of this."

"Then return with me to the others."

"That I will, but do I need to carry you?"

"I am not THAT weak." She said a slight growl arising.

"Perhaps not, but you do need to feed."

"Do you suggest a hunt?"

"No, I offer you my hand." Mush said extending his wrist to her.

"I should not."

"I am wolf born, your bite will not affect me."

"I am not whole vampire."

"No, you are a vampire-wolf." Mush chuckled.

"I cannot feed when you are teasing me."

"My apologies, I shall fall silent for you."

"My thanks." Renee said before taking Mush's arm and feeding off of it. She drank her fill and left Mush a little lightheaded. The two slowly made their way back to the group and nested down for the night. The hours passed and the new scents of the tunnel kept waking Jack up. He decided to rise and wander around a bit. He saw that the wolves slept on one side and the vampires on the other. They would need to unite soon or they would fall in the war. He moved amongst them to get to know their faces so that he would not confuse them on the battlefield. A short time later a few of the clan and pack members began to rise. Jack was still on the side of the sub way when the old wolf that disliked vampires was awoken by Jack's scent. He watched Jack move about them and grew angry at him, the wolf saw this as an act as disrespect and should Jack betray them, he would know each of their scents. The old wolf rose to his feet, was going to confront Jack when Skittery saw what was about to happen, and tripped the wolf. Jack heard the noise and watched the two wolves exchange words.

"Foolish pup, what are you up to?' The older wolf growled.

"Simply doing as my lobo asked. I am being peaceful, why do you not do the same?" Skits asked.

"I am peaceful to those who can be trusted. And should I go by your actions, I may not be so peaceful to you."

'I am not a traitor. Nor are the vampires, they helped us." Skits said growing mad.

"May I be so bold as to interject." Jack said walking over to them.

"No." The older wolf growled.

"Please do." Skittery said.

"What is it you are called?" Jack asked the older wolf who gave Jack a disgusted look.

"He is called Taivin." Skits answered.

"Thank you Skittery. Taivin, is there anything that I may do to gain your trust?"

"No." Taivin growled. "Vampires and wolves do not intermingle, it is not the plan of nature."

"Plans change." Jack replied coolly.

"My ways do not."

"Even if it goes against what Renee orders?'

"You defile her title by speaking it."

"You defile the wolf blood line by breathing." Skittery snapped.

"Say you anything of the sort again and I shall teach you something that will never be forgotten." Taivin said with an abnormally calmness about him. Skits was offended that an old wolf would say such a thing as that to him so he fainted a fighting step toward Taivin who was not playing and smacked Skits in the head. The blow forced Skits to stumble a few steps back. Jack was not pleased by this because it was not the place of Taivin to punish Skittery and it tore the alliance even more. Knowing a fight would explode if he did not intervene, Jack wrapped his arms around Skittery who was charging the old wolf.

"Let off me!" Skits growled trying desperately to get free from Jack's firm grip.

"Calm yourself Skittery. And you, it would do you wise to speak with Renee upon the grounds and reason of this new alliance or I shall." Jack said eyeing Taivin with a look that backed the old wolf down. By this time Mush had made his way over.

"Skits, go about. My thanks Jack. Taivin you shame this pack with your crudeness." Mush said.

"It was my desire." Jack said honestly wanting the two races to be at peace with one another.

"You are not the lobo here pup." Taivin said to Mush with an unexpected hate in his voice.

"Nor are you." Mush replied coldly.

"You admit you are not in charge yet you expect me to listen to you infant."

"My place is not of lobo but of a stance of power that does not fall on you. And my stance will be respected."

"Only because you are the mate to Madame." Taivin said glaring at Jack and Mush before leaving them.

"What sparked this?' Mush asked.

"I believe it was my presence. It would appear our races are not trusting of each other in the least." Jack explained, slightly annoyed at this. "We will be wanting to plan."

"Indeed. Shall we?"

"Yes indeed. Tell me, how did the tunnels seem last night?' Jack mused.

"Fin-, fine." Mush stuttered realizing Jack had been aware of his presence when they entered.

"That is well." Jack smirked as the two went to meet Angel, Spot, and Renee to plot out their moves.

Spot awoke and left Dellia's side to see where Jack had gone. He saw him near the wolves and deemed it best not to crowd them as they slept. He was walking the grounds when a fellow clan member Joshua approached him.

"Spot." Joshua nodded. Spot nodded back knowing Joshua had never been delighted with the idea of him leading the clan one day. "I have heard that you allowed a were wolf to run free."

"This is true." Spot answered.

"Why would you do such a thing? Surly a shrewd leader would not let his enemy escape."

"I allowed mercy to fall on the creature because it was called for. A simpleton such as yourself may not be able to grasp that, but do not think it weakness on my part." Spot replied shortly.

"Call it what you like, it was weak and it reflects badly upon the clan."

"Matters of the clan do not concern you."

'That is a lie, I am a part of this clan so I am affected by all things you do or lack the strength to do."

"Do not try my patience pig headed wart." Spot hissed loosing his cool.

"You do not deny that you are weak." Joshua jeered.

"I do not deny that I am ready to strike you down do to your vile insignificant tongue." Spot said taking a step towards Joshua.

"Should you do so, my point will simply be made that you are indeed not fit to be Head." Joshua said as Spot was getting ready to attack.

"Be thankful I am not yet Head. For when I am, and should you still be like this, or alive, I will strike you down." Spot said before walking away leaving Joshua to ponder upon Spot's words. Spot found Jack and Mush walking together and joined them.

"My Head, Mush." Spot said.

"Spot." Mush replied.

"How went your exchanging of words?' Jack asked even though he had heard the entire conversation.

"It went, different ways. What business do we attend to?' Spot asked changing the subject so he would not get reprimanded.

"We are in need of plans."

"And unity." Mush thought out loud.

"That mostly."

"What can be done to bring that about?" Spot asked.

"Think Spot, what would you deem the right answer to that?' Jack asked testing Spots wisdom.

"One such way…may be to set an example of it ourselves." Spot said somewhat questioning his answer as he spoke.

"Mush what say you to that?" Jack asked.

"That may work, but not quick enough." Mush answered.

"Another way Spot." Jack commanded. Spot was silent a moment.

"A rally, speech, something of the sort to encourage them to work together." Spot said with more confidence then he had before.

"What do you supposed Renee would say to that?' Jack asked.

"Are you addressing me or Spot?" Mush asked uncertain of Jacks question.

"I was referring to Spot, though your knowledge is needed as well."

"I would think Renee would find that in order." Spot said once more uncertain of him self.

"That she would, she would also wish that the leader of the vampires do the same." Mush voiced.

"It is well." Jack said. The three found Angel and Renee and they went to discuss things. The males told the girls of what they had come to.

"It is a smart idea indeed." Angel said giving her approval.

"We must not speak only to our own though. Let both leaders address both races." Renee pointed out.

"Yes, you and I." Jack agreed.

"No." Renee said sharply.

"You are lobo, the wolves must hear you speak whether or not Jack does it with you." Mush objected.

"I know this Mush. I refer to the one who will gave speech to the vampires."

"Jack is the Head, he must. It would be as if Mush was to give an order without your power behind it. It would not take far." Angel said.

"My stance stays." Renee replied causing Angel's eyes to blaze a moment.

"Peace. What are you speaking of Madame?" Jack asked wanting to get to the bottom of things.

"As I have said before, if Spot is to be the leader, he must first learn to speak for himself." Renee said as a look of amusement lit her eyes when she saw Spots confusion.

"That is true, I do not think now is the time for it." Jack answered, his voice solid.

"If he should not rally the vampires, I will not do my part." Renee said defiantly.

"What is this?" Angel hissed, annoyed Renee would waste time with such an idea.

"Let a compromise come about then." Mush said quickly.

"Such as?" Angel asked as her voice dripped with anger.

"Then let it be Jack and Spot as one, from what I hear, your clan is a bit torn." Renee said.

"It is in some ways, as is your pack." Jack replied not liking Renee critiquing his clan,

"So, Renee, Jack, and myself are to speak and unite the vampires and were wolves then?" Spot asked wanting to make certain he was with them.

"It would seem so." Angel said still not pleased.

"Do we have an accord?" Renee asked.

"That we do. Now let us speak of battle matters." Jack replied.

"Very well." The leader figures began their to plan out their strategies. It was soon discovered that the two races had very different styles and would need to understand the other in order to be victorious in the war.

"Our views are not agreeing and we have wasted hours on the same issue." Spot hissed growing frustrated.

"It was not wasted Spot, we have found a place where solution is needed." Angel said calming him.

"It is good that we find these things now then on the battle field." Renee said agreeing with Angel.

"We shall come to agreement soon enough." Mush said.

"That we will, but our followers will think as we do." Jack pondered. "They shall need to be instructed on how to act."

"In battle?' Mush asked.

"At all times, I saw this after I awoke. What I speak of in specific is war." Jack answered rubbing his head.

"Indeed, they will need to know how to battle side-by-side and draw from each others strengths and conpensate for their weaknesses." Angel explained.

"And how do we go about this?" Spot asked.

"Play fights." Renee smirked.

"Do you deem it wise to have the two groups fight any matter when they are as they are?" Spot asked.

"I do, here we may monitor them, study the other race, strike down one should they step out of line then simply trust them to help each other in battle."

"Then we shall pit them against one another in a controlled environment and make certain they know that it will be a test. Not opportunity to kill the other." Jack mused.

"While these things make a valid point, trust will be the thing that holds up in the end." Angel reminded them.

"Of course." Mush nodded.

"Then let us see what potential we have." Jack said rising. They carefully matched the wolves and vampires with and against one another and let them fight. They would switch teams and partners so that they would learn the others movements and ways of thinking. They also had a few wolves battle against vampires to get them use to each others unique traits that the other race did not posses. After this was accomplished the wolves and vampires would fight side by side to see what that was like. Over all the idea was proving valid until a few clan members thought a wolf pushed back a little too hard and double teamed it. Soon there were three wolves aiding the one bringing more vampires into the fight in attempt to even the odds.

"Cease this now!" Jack ordered.

"Peace!" Renee growled. Both leaders silenced the room and the fight was stopped. Jack reprimanded his vampires and Renee corrected the members of her pack how acted out of line.

"Renee, it I think it is time to act on what we spoke of earlier." Jack said.

"Which part, do specify?" Renee asked.

"Let you talk to mine and I shall to yours"

"Now?"

"Not all of them, simply the ones who had the outburst." Jack said. Renee agreed and the leaders swapped groups and told the races what was expected of them. Seeing their leaders were serious of the matter of listening to the other leader, they fell silent and did as they were told. The days went by and progress was made with the two races putting away their differences. The vampires and wolves were also creating new weapons. The wolves had a gun that had ultra violet rays in it that when shot into a gargoyle while in it's monstrous form, would be reverted to it's human form. The vampires showed the wolves the antidote for the transformation serum and introduced different forms of armor to them.

"Would it not weigh one down?" Skittery asked Spot who was showing him of some armor.

"No, it is light yet solid. It allows one to move freely." Spot explained.

"Hmm."

" Do wolves not use weapons and armor?"

"We do when it is needed. Other times we simply use ourselves."

"While I am sure that is effective, these things will be needed." Angel said referring to the armor.

"Very well." Skittery agreed.

"Does it come in my size?" Les asked.

"I think it does not little one." Angel said amused at how Les wanted to fight.

"You will not see this battle." Skittery told him.

"Why not?" Les demanded.

"You are too small." Spot offered.

"Am not!"

"Quiet." Skittery told him. Les kicked Skits in the chin and waited for him to fight back. When Skits didn't Les hit him in his arm. Skittery continued to ignore him and Les gave up never being ignored by Skittery before. Les walked away sensing Skittery was not happy with him any more. Les found Renee and instead of shouting out for her, gently tugged at her trench coat.

"What troubles you Les?" Renee asked seeing his dismay.

"Skits is mad at me." Les pouted.

"Was this provoked?"

"No, I tried to get him to wrestle and he wouldn't. We haven't played since before we left the house." Renee thought on this before responding.

"Les, I heard of what happened between you Austin and Skits in the house before we came here."

"Uh huh."

"Do you think that perhaps Skits feels betrayed by you?"

"I didn't threaten him."

"No, but you informed Austin of his thoughts which he confided in you."

"Oh, but I didn't know of betrayal!"

"I know of this dear one. Simply go to Skittery and say what you just did to me and ask for his forgiveness, then he will play with you."

"Really?"

"Indeed." Renee said ruffling Les's hair before he ran back to Skittery.

"Skits!" Les yelled running to where Angel, Spot, and Skittery stood.

"Do you not usually call for Renee?" Spot pondered.

"Hey Skits. Uh, I'm sorry." Les panted.

"For what?" Skits asked.

"Telling on you to Austin and almost getting you killed."

"Is that all?" Spot laughed before Angel gave him a sharp glance urging him to fall silent, which he did.

"Yeah, please don't be mad at me." Les begged.

"Do you do this because you are sincere or because you miss our play?" Skittery asked him.

"Both."

"Hm."

"I can't lie, you know that better then anyone."

"That is true." Skits smirked.

"It does well for one when there is peace in them." Angel said prodding Skittery.

"Very well…Chihuahua." Skittery smiled.

"Don't call me that!" Les yelled.

"What will you do of it mutt?"

"This!" Les said kicking Skits again, only this time Skit gave chase when Les ran.

"How is it they act like this and yet war so well?" Spot asked utterly confused by the two wolves.

"It is their way. Just as we have ours." Angel smiled. Spot nodded in agreement with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, uh, enjoy!**

Inside The Tower the gargoyles gathered.

"What are we to do of this war that is brewing?" Blink asked.

"We shall let it spill." David announced. The room echoed with objection and confusion filled the air.

"Is it not our duty to keep the peace?" Izzy protested.

"It is, given the circumstances of this, we shall let it go." David replied.

"Can we not talk to the vampires and were wolves?" Izzy asked not wanting Skittery to fight.

"Ya know some of them don't hear so good." Race countered while popping his knuckles.

"Peace is out of sight as long as the rebels and already existing groups are alive." David said.

"I agree, but will they not wipe the other out leaving no one?" Blink asked.

"Yeah, what would our purpose be then?" Another gargoyle yelled.

"Whatever we wanted it to be." Race smiled.

"High Council, should we not choose a side to assist?" Izzy asked.

"Then who would we back?" Blink asked.

"It is clear to me that Izzy wants to help the wolves." Race teased.

"Which pack, the new with Lucas or old with Renee?" Blink questioned.

"Which ever one Skittery is in!" Race said laughing.

"I would say to back Renee's pack not because of it's members but because it has been stable for the past two centuries!" Izzy yelled at Race.

"Silence!" David roared spreading his wings. The room fall to a hush. "Lucas did indeed break the old pact, should a new one form and we have sided with the original members, there would be a problem."

"Then why not assist in crushing Lucas and his rebels?" Izzy asked.

"Because it is understandable that in moderation, they could hunt." Blink answered causing another uproar amongst the gargoyles.

"SILENCE!" David yelled. "We shall study the alliances and see which is the best choice. Until an official decision is made, we aid no one."

"We have already lost Corbin and Ryan to this war and it has yet to begin. How may more of us will be swayed unless we act now?" Izzy argued.

"Those who have opposed my rule have been executed just as any who do the same will be." David answered.

"I wonder if there any traitors in our midst now." Blink pondered to Race who shrugged.

"If there are, we'll soak them." Race grinned.

"You are prone to violence my friend." Blink smirked.

"Let it be understood that at this time no gargoyle is to give aid to the vampires or wolves despite their views." David yelled before dismissing the group. Annoyed and worried, Izzy took leave and was going to sneak out and seek Skittery when Blink caught up with her.

"Where do you flee?" Blink asked just as Izzy was about to fly away.

"I flee no where." She answered shortly.

"I know of your ways, I to like to make certain my mate is safe."

"You know if we go we will be disobeying David." Izzy said.

"I am certain of this. I am also certain that I will not rest peacefully until I know Beth is unharmed."

"Then let us take flight."

'Have you any idea where to search?" Blink asked as the two soared away.

"No, but we will find them." Izzy answered.

"Jack." Renee called approaching him while he was alone."

"Yes." Jack answered curious of what her intentions would be since he saw something different in her eyes.

"I must be bold here, I am in need of your assistance if you would give it."

"Continue."

"Mush and Taivin were meant to go surface level as we discussed, you recall this?"

"Of course Madame, why do you speak of it now that the time for them to go forth has come?"

"Because they will not reach the surface alive."

"What is it you speak of?" Jack asked giving his full attention to her.

"Taivin has been a member of the pack since it was formed. And he has tested and pushed Mush since the beginning as well. The two would be best theoretically to scan the surface, but their ways towards each other…"

"I see your dilemma. What do you seek me for?"

"I would ask that you go in place of one of them."

"That I will do, is there one who you have preference in staying or going?'

"Indeed, I am aware of the disagreements between you and Taivin, which is why I ask you accompany him."

'And what Renee, kill him." Jack mused.

"Nothing of the sort. I would like for you to deal with him. He holds a grudge against all vampires yet it is strongest against you."

"I have sensed this as well." Jack pondered. "Are you in hope that I will find the source of his resentment so that we may untie?"

"That would be my thinking. If you do not wish to, I understand."

"No, it is a wise move. I shall move now."

"Allow me to tell him with you."

'Of course Madame."

"My thanks Head." Renee said as the two sought out Mush and Taivin before they hit the surface. They heard them first as they came upon them.

"She sends me to baby sit you pup." Taivin snarled.

"Perhaps you loose your sight as well as your mind. I am no pup and it is I who is the baby sitter here." Mush retorted.

"I have had numerous chances to take you down."

"The door swings both ways."

"You could not fall me in your prime, I supposed that would be now wouldn't it?" Taivin mocked.

"You are a thorn in the flesh."

"If you can not deal with me, pup, you will not survive battle."

"I have won many battles old wolf." Mush growled.

"Oh, of course, kicking a statue, what a great feat." Taivin sneered.

"I have done more than that. And what have you done?"

"I was raised not to brag. It is seen as childish. Would that be why you do it?"

"Renee must have grown angry with you."

"And what makes you say that boy?" Taivin taunted Mush who glared at him.

"The fact she sent me alone with you, because should you tempt me once more, I will kill you."

"You think this is tempting you?' Taivin chuckled before Jack and Renee made themselves known.

"Greetings wolves." Jack said.

"Mush, take your leave. Jack has kindly agreed to replace you on this mission and accompany Taivin." Renee said sharply.

"I guess she is not angered with you." Mush jeered before walking away.

"Why this change Madame?" Taivin asked.

"I see it fit. That and Jack is a leader and wished to see the surface as well." Renee said before taking her leave. Taivin and Jack stood in silence a moment.

"Shall we?" Taivin said growing impatient.

"Indeed we shall." Jack said motioning to the surface with his hand.

The two hit surface level and disputes immediately followed. The wolf began walking off in one direction and Jack called after him.

"Where do you go?" Jack yelled.

"I go to search, it is why we are here." Taivin replied.

"It is obvious that we have come to search, but the rebels were last spotted that way." Jack said pointing in the opposite direction of where they were going.

"The rebels will not stay in one place, they would have fled by now."

"Then perhaps we may find signs of where they have gone from there."

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"Would it not be best if we had a small chance than none at all."

"Very well vampire." Taivin said.

"You speak with deep hate, why is this?"

"You need not know my business."

"If we are to track together then I need to trust you and know that you will not abandon me to the enemy."

"I would never commit such a treacherous act."

"Yet this I do not know, for I know nothing of you."

"I know nothing of you, and I do not complain."

"Do you wish to know of me?"

"No."

"Then you would not complain as it is, however spending years as The Head, I have come not to trust individuals I know nothing of."

"The Head is nothing more than a synonym for tyrant."

"Why do you say this? I have never ruthlessly commanded the clan in anything."

"You to your clan, perhaps not. Those before you have to others." Taivin said bitterly.

"I cannot claim responsibility for my predecessors."

"Even so, you carry the title."

"So it is the title you loathe and not the vampires themselves."

"I loathe the title because of a vampire and his followers."

"Is such a vampire and his followers still in the clan?"

"Not that I am aware."

"Then why not settle things, we mean you no harm."

"I cannot, I see the reminder everyday."

"Did they harm you?"

"No."

"Then Prithee tell what breeds such animosity."

"My daughter's family was slaughtered by a Head."

"Why was she slaughtered?" Jack asked.

"She was not."

"Very well, why was her family slaughtered?" Jack asked becoming annoyed with Taivin's art of evading a subject.

"She gave him a sound licking in front of his clan."

"And he retaliated by slaughtering her family?" Jack asked in horror.

"Yes her and her mate were not home when he attacked."

"Rest assured, this is not common behavior among vampires."

"I cannot rest assured when I see the scars in her eyes."

"Other than my apologies and promise that I could never do anything of the sort, there is not much I can do to ease your daughter's or your pain."

"Your kind does not seem to be troubling her as much, she is a strong advocate of the new alliance."

"Which alliance, the one between my clan and your pack or of Lucas and his rebel?"

"The previous of the two."

"If she advocates it, then why do you resist?"

"She does it for the pack, I resist for her."

"What is it that I can do for you?"

"Not break the pact, or I will break you."

"If I were going to break the pact, I would have had many an opportunity to do so before now."

"And you will have many opportunities in the future."

"My point was that if I was going to I would have done it already, I will not betray the pact." Jack said a firm fire in his eyes.

"Perhaps if I had raised her right, she would have turned out differently."

"Your mistrust has a deeper root than your daughter's family."

"No it does not, because since that day she has been against your kind until recent events."

"Then why did you say if you had raised her right she would have turned out differently?"

"Because I could not raise her, I advised her but did not raise her."

"Why?"

"I did not stay with her in the beginning so she does not know me as her father."

"That must be difficult for you." Jack said memories of his human life and nieces who were deprived of their family early in life. Neither his father nor his mother was around frequently so he was left with raising the two young girls. He had wept for months when the Plague had taken both of their lives before they reached the age of 10.

"Do not get the wrong impression, I am not her birth father."

"Then where do you lie in her family?"

"I am the one who bit her."

"Indeed I understand how that situation would feel."

"You may have a similar experience, but I doubt it is the same."

"You have seen correctly, Angel, my mate, I was the one who bit her."

"You have stuck with her though."

"I simply bit her to keep her from dying."

"My action was an accident, she startled me and I bit her before continuing on my way."

"If I may ask, who is she?"

"You know her well."

"I am sure I do not, I only know Renee among the female wolves." Jack said having a slight brain dysfunction.

"Yes you fool, it is her."

"Oh, I see."

"I do not understand why she has joined ranks with you disgusting parasites."

"First of all, we are not parasites. And secondly, she is part vampire herself."

"What?" he growled.

"Mush had been falsely accused of killing a gargoyle and was sentenced to death. The only witness who could claim his innocence was unconscious from loss of blood. Renee willingly gave her own blood so that Mush would live."

"Geh, she'd do anything for that pup."

"You would do anything for her."

"I see your point."

"I too know how it feels to have a child ripped from your arms."

"I thought the Head could not have family."

"You have thought correctly, however I speak of when I was a mortal. My sister had two children that were sent to my family when she died. My parents were often gone so I raised them as my own until the plague claimed their lives."

"Hm, that is a harsh lesson."

"Indeed it is."

"They were fond of you I presume."

"Before one of them died she'd taken to calling me father, since she did not remember her own."

"That is a treasure indeed."

"Indeed it is, and also why I am relieved to relinquish command to Spot after this war."

"So that you may have your own."

"Indeed, I have seen the longing in Angel's eyes for children."

"A family is wise, just do not lose them or you will not get them back."

"Aye." Jack said his Irish roots coming out with all the talk of his home in Ireland.

"They have cleared their tracks." Taivin said referring to the rebels.

"Blast!"

"Perhaps Mush should have come." Taivin mused.

"And why is this?'

"As much as I do not enjoy saying this, he is a good tracker."

"Are you not one as well."

"That I am."

"Then why do you need Mush?"

"I do not need him. I was referring to your reaction."

"What was wrong with my reaction?"

"It was spastic."

"Is it wrong for one to be spastic at times."

"If it must be done, I suppose not."

"This is well."

"Indeed."

"Can you sniff them out?'

"I am attempting to, there is a faint scent of them to the East."

"Then let us go."

"Is this a surveillance mission?'

"We are not merely surveying, nor are we to attack."

"Should we stumble upon them?"

"If they should attack first then we shall retaliate."

"Very well."

"Let us be gone." Jack said as the two stalked toward the scents of the rebels. Jack and Taivin found a small contingent of rebels. They watched them for a bit.

"What move do we make?" Taivin asked.

"Let us follow so that we may see if they lead us to their den." Jack decided. Soon the rebels moved and their pursuers followed. One of the rebels paused and caught scent of Jack and Taivin.

"We have eyes on us." The un loyal vampire hissed.

"Then let us set a trap for them." A wolf growled. The rebels entered an alley that would serve as a good trap. Jack and Taivin followed by roof top spoiling the trap.

"We must get them down here." The vampire hissed angrily.

"Then bring them." The wolf responded.

"Is this wise?" Another vampire asked knowing of Jack's dislike of traitors.

"It is too late now."

"How do we do this?" the first vampire pondered.

"One acts as though they are here against their will, should it be done right, they will come down to 'help' the one we attack." Another vampire voiced.

"Who wants to be the one?" The wolf asked.

"I shall." One of the vampires said. They continued walking when the one vampire turned and started running. The others caught it and began to beat it while calling it traitor.

"This is strange." Taivin said.

"Indeed this is so. I wonder if one of my clan has tried to spy them out on his own." Jack pondered.

"If that be the case, we will need to assist or he will be dead soon."

"You speak the truth." Jack said before leaping down into the midst of the fighting. Taivin followed and fists flew. The wolf was kicking the fallen vampire when Jack wrapped an arm around his throat and choked him. The wolf elbowed Jack in the ribs and the two separated.

"Greetings Head." The wolf sneered.

"Greeting Rebel." Jack growled at him.

"I take the title with pride."

"You will not be so proud when we have finished."

"Come and finish me then." The wolf said taunting Jack to come close. The wolf swung for Jack with his right arm, Jack caught it in midair. The wolf followed with a left hook for Jack's face, which he also caught and used the leverage to push the wolf to the side the wolf then kicked at Jack's knee and made contact with the sickening crunch of bone shattering. Jack winced and channeled his anger toward the traitorous wolf. The two began to circle and the wolf began a verbal tirade against Jack's leadership.

"Your clan is weak, as are you."

"My clan shall dine upon your blood tonight." Jack said a wry grin on his face. The wolf lunged at Jack whose claws were bared and Jack sliced the wolf across the throat. The wolf landed an uppercut to Jack's gut and found himself on the ground after Jack threw him. Jack pounced on the wolf and held his throat before the wolf retaliated with his own hold on Jack. The two stayed there for a moment when the wolf shoved Jack off with such force that he toppled over backwards finding himself on the ground. The wolf jumped up and started tearing into Jack who used his waning strength to flip the wolf and put him in another chokehold. The wolf bit Jack's arm and Jack released his anger by biting the wolf on the neck and draining him of every ounce of his blood.

Seeing that Jack was handling the wolf, Taivin grabbed the vampire who was beating one of the others to a bloody pulp. The two eyed each other as they circled for a moment.

"What are you doing little wolf?" The vampire jeered.

"Little wolf. I am three times your age, filth." Taivin said coldly before landing a mighty blow to the vampire's gut and followed with a right hook to its head. Taivin swung at the vampires head again and this time the vampire caught his arm and twisted it down. The vampire threw a punch at the wolfs' head and it was blocked, he landed a punch to the other side of the wolfs head. The vampire then upper cut Taivin in the gut. The two stepped back from the other. Taivin pushed the vampire back trying to knock him off balance. The vampire extended his fangs and claws before slashing Taivin across the chest. Taivin responded by back handing the vampire in the face. He then went to choke the bloodsucker but the vampire who also went to choke him caught his wrist. The two struggled a moment since each had one arm restrained and were using the other to hold back their opponent. The vampire went to bite Taivin in the arm and was pushed backwards their arm lock breaking. Taivin kicked at the vampire who cut his leg with his claws.

"Merely a flesh wound." The wolf declared. The vampire roundhouse kicked the old wolf in the head. Taivin took the blow and stumbled a few feet. The vampire grew over confident and rushed the wolf. Taivin extended his claws and sliced the vampires gut, spilling its innards. The vampire felt himself weakening and viciously attacked the wolf trying to sink his fangs into a major artery. The vampire almost succeeded but only scratched the surface of Taivin in the jugular. The wolf picked up the vampire and brought it down on his knee breaking its spine in two. The vampire was still not dead but severely wounded so Taivin broke a branch off a near by tree and staked the creature.

Jack had just finished draining the wolf when he felt claws dig into his back and rip in an upward motion. Jack roe to his feet annoyed. He turned to see the other vampire that had been beating his clan member.

"I smell my next feed." The vampire sneered sniffing the air.

"I was unaware you could smell your own blood." Jack replied.

"I was referring to you."

'Not likely."

"It is all ready done." The two walked into each other and Jack sized the traitor by his neck and squeezed. The other vampire grabbed his hand trying to pry it away while swinging at Jack with his other arm. Jack caught the punch and dug his claws into the vampires' throat. The vampire kicked Jack in the ribs and tore his hand away from his throat cutting himself in the process. Jack punched him in the face and as Jack brought his arm down the vampire scratched it. Jack went to claw him but he caught his wrists and went to bite Jacks neck. Jack pivoted his body and elbowed the vampire in the side. The vampire twisted the wrist he still had a hold of and spun Jack around before digging his claws into the back of Jacks neck and the vampire caught the deadly jab Jack threw at him. The vampire was getting ready to suck Jacks blood when Taivin grabbed it and threw him several yards away. Jack fell to the ground and the wolf went on the defense for Jack. The vampire stalked over to Taivin.

"You dare to come between a vampire and its' prey?" The vampire snarled.

:"You dare to cross an old wolf." Taivin replied.

"You shall regret this night."

"I doubt that." Taivin responded before the vampire dug its claws deep into Taivins' face as he slashed it.

"Fool." Taivin said growing angry. The wolf grabbed him by the shoulders and he did the same. Taivin tossed him but this time he stuck his claws in and dragged Taivin with him. The two wrestled a bit before the wolf hooked the vampires' leg and tripped him. Taivin moved to the ground with the vampire and landed by his side still holding his arms. Taivin slid his grip down to the vampires' wrists. The vampire moved his head to Taivins arm and almost bit him. Taivin brought his knee up, kicked the vampire in the head, and stood above it preparing to stomp down on his gut. The vampire seeing such an attack coming back flipped up and away from the wolf. Taivin charged him and the vampire clawed Taivin in the stomach and threw him over his head. The wolf landed with a thud and as the vampire knelt down to finish him, Jack sank his claws in the vampires' spine as he had had happen to him. Only Jack kept digging into the vampires' back before biting into his neck and drinking deeply to help heal his wounds. Taivin got to his feet and the two saw that the vampire being attacked at the beginning was unconscious. They took turns carrying the vampire back to the haven since they were both wounded. Spot was standing watch and smelled them coming. He called for Angel.

"My Lady!" Spot yelled.

"Calm yourself Spot. What is the matter?" She asked approaching him.

"Jack and Taivin are bloodied and they bring someone."

"Then do not just stand there, go to them."

'Yes My Lady, would it not be best to have medical attention ready?"

"I shall fetch them, go."

"Very well." Spot said before dashing to the wounded. He came upon them at full speed and was not able to stop in time, which resulted in tripping Jack knocking both to the ground.

"Spot you have one breath to move yourself from my back." Jack sighed with annoyance.

"My apologies." Spot said springing to his feet. Jack stood up. "Who is this?"

"He is one of the loyal we found in an alley."

"He is bruised, not as bad as us." Taivin said still holding the vampire on his shoulder. He handed him to Spot who walked with them back to the haven. Once there all three were treated for their wounds. The vampire had still not woken up so the loyal bedded down for the day. Once the traitor was certain all was calm he arose from his bed and began to seek out vital information that would bring down Jack and Renee. He located the battle plans and took them before hastily moving for the tunnels. He made it in them without waking anyone but was not familiar with them and soon found himself lost. He was growing annoyed and realized he was being watched, and had been for a time.

"Hello stranger." Angels' voice echoed off the walls.

"Greetings." The vampire responded uncertain if Angel knew him from the clan when he was loyal to it.

"It pleases me that you are now awake."

"Is that so?'

"Indeed it is. Jack has told me that you are loyal to us."

'I am, I have the marks to prove it."

"Indeed so does Jack."

"He fights well."

"As Head he is trained to."

"Yes it would seem so."

"It is not safe for you to walk on the surface level."

"Then I am safe since I cannot find the surface."

"Indeed this is true."

"Yes."

"What have you there?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The papers you hold under your arm, what are they?"

"These? They are letters to home…I was going to mail them My Lady."

"May I see."

"With all do respect, they are private."

"However the enemy may intercept them and we must make certain we do not compromise our position."

"How would they intercept them?"

"The enemy is cunning."

"I believe you over exaggerate them."

"You do?"

'Yes My Lady."

"Please explain your position."

"Well, I do not think they would take the time to sort mail when they could be searching tunnels, abandoned buildings, and other matters."

"However one cannot be too careful. We do not know where all of their spies lay."

"Have you any suspicions of spies?"

"No but I fear there may be some already in our midst."

"Why is that?" The vampire squeaked.

"I have just discovered that some important documents are missing."

"Oh?'

"Yes important battle strategies."

"Surely My Lady has memorized them by now."

"Whether I have done so is not the matter in question."

"I was unaware a question had been asked."

"Are you not then."

"I am not."

"Tell me, why were you alone on the surface earlier."

"I was not, I sought out the enemy. I found them and when I tried to leave to tell this to My Head they attacked me."

"You fool. You should know that I can smell I liar. It is something in the blood." Angel said a slight hint of laughter in her eyes.

"Should you call me something, then please come out and do it."

"As you wish, traitor."

"Traitor to whom?"

"To your clan to your Head and to your Lady."

"I am loyal to my clan, loyal to my new Head and there is no Lady." The vampire hissed.

"My point exactly."

"It is not that I am unfaithful, simply unfaithful to you."

"And for that you shall die."

'If I perish then I perish, we will not be stopped."

"You shall all be stopped."

'How, it is a thought that you battle. Do you not find yourself wondering what it would be like to feed on humans once more? If you do not then I am sure someone in your clan does."

"Silence." Angel demanded.

"And because you say that, I know I am right."

"I say that for it is unwise of you to speak to Your Lady in such a manner. Jack is the Head and his word is law."

"That was in the old pact, and I do not speak of the one I am in, but of the one between you and the wolves."

"You shall pay for your impudence."

"You shall pay for your arrogance."

"Not likely. I am merely exercising my role as it is noted in our laws."

"The pact between Jack and Renee, what does it say about feeding on humans?"

"It says nothing of that since we are uniting to bring your clan down."

"Until you succeed in this task you will simply go back to the old ways."

"Indeed this is a half truth. We are united to work as one army, though we still do not feed on humans unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Do you not think the theory of feeding in moderation is right?"

"I think that it is good in THEORY, however, the way Lucas went about bringing it to order is not."

"My Lady, I myself respect you and the Head. But I cannot live under the standards that say we cannot feed on humans."

"This brings sorrow to my heart."

"Since I feel this way it is quiet possible that sooner or later the rest of the clan shall feel the same."

"Indeed this my be so, however when that time comes we shall deal with it in a matter that is not rebellious."

"Very well."

"Indeed. Now I am in need of the papers of which you have stolen."

"If it were to me My Lady, I would give them back. But I have duties to attend to so I must be off." The vampire bowed before running away.

"You also mistake that I have matters to attend to fool." Angel said to herself before chasing after the rebel. The two raced through the tunnels and the rebel leaped up a level getting closer to the surface. Angel pushed after him and prevented him from escaping when he ran into a dead end and she blocked the only way of escape.

"Now I will kindly take those papers." Angel mockingly.

"I cannot hand them over." The vampire replied.

"Then you shall not leave these tunnels alive."

"Fine then, when I am missing I shall be tracked here and your haven will be torn apart."

"How do they know you are here."

"My side has wolves who can track and vampires that catch the most faintest of scents as well." The rebel jeered.

"For all they know you were killed as well."

"You are mistaken, that was a routine I was on when Jack and the old wolf found us. Since no one has returned, they will search and find the bodies, mine not amongst them."

"Then perhaps we should give them something to find."

"Yes, such as this place."

"I was referring to you."

"I am aware of that."

"Then shall we cooperate peacefully or shall I announce your untimely demise."

"Now My Lady we are both aware that should I surrender I would be killed or imprisoned so I really only have chance which is to fight."

"Very well then." Angel said moving toward the rebel who took a fighting stance. Angel reached out and grabbed the rebel around his neck choking him. He extended his claws and dug them into Angels' wrist trying to be free of her grip. She kept squeezing and he tried to choke her but had his arm clawed. The two broke apart and the rebel punched Angel over the head to which she landed a blow to his gut. Seizing the moment Angel grabbed the traitor by the shoulders and pitched him into a wall. The vampire hit the wall with a thud and charged Angel. He tackled her to the ground and the two wrestled a bit. Angel began to choke him again so he scrambled out of her grip and stood up hesitated about if he should kick her or not. She his Lady and would have stayed with the clan if they would change the feeding on humans rule. Angel tripped the vampire and pinned him down. The rebel sank his claws into Angels' arm and she let up. They got to their feet and circled a moment. The rebel slashed Angels' stomach open and smacked her across the face. Angel was angry and growing impatient with the pathetic rebel. She swiftly kicked him in the lower part of his ribs causing him to stumble backwards. He hissed and cut her stomach once more.

"That is the second time you have done that." Angel said, a glint of annoyance shining in her eye.

"You leave yourself open." The rebel explained.

"It shan't happen again."

"You say this now." The vampire sneered before Angel sliced across his gut causing blood to flow. The rebel punched Angel in the head and went to hit her again when she seized him around the throat and picked him up off the ground one handed. He clawed into her arm but she did not release him. He violently kicked her in the knee, causing the pain shooting through Angels' body to drop him. He went to bite her and she punched him in the nose and then slashed her claws across his face. He charged her and knocked her to the ground. He quickly pinned her.

"I ask but one question of you. Should I leave now, will you pursue or stay here?" the rebel asked not wanting to kill his former Lady.

"Depends, If you leave with the documents I will follow and kill you. If you leave without them, then I will let you go." The rebel pondered a minute before realizing the location of the haven would be information enough to please Lucas and not give him cause to kill him.

"Very well." The rebel said standing up and dashing away before Angel could change her mind. Angel got up, picked up the documents and headed back for the others. She arrived there to find most of the group awake. Spot saw her condition and went over to her.

"What has happened My Lady?" Spot asked smelling the other vampire on her.

"Fighting a rebel Spot. Fighting a rebel."

"So he deceived us for information."

"He did."

"Did he succeed?"

"Only partially, I recovered these." Angel said showing him the war plans.

"Should he have been successful it would have brought our demise."

"Indeed."

"It is well you encountered him. Do wish medical attention?"

"Yes."

"This way." Spot said walking with her to the medical center. There Dellia was sorting supplies and stood immediately when the two entered.

"My Lady! How many injuries do you have?" Dellia asked.

"I know not my friend." Angel replied.

"Then let us see. How do you fair Spot?"

"Fine Dellia, I did not see battle." Spot smirked at her over protectiveness.

"Of course."

"It would be wise to keep this subject silent so Jack will not know." Angel told them. They nodded just before Jack entered.

"What is this?" Jack asked not liking what he saw.

"I warded off a traitor." Angel answered calmly.

"What traitor?"

"The vampire who was brought in yesterday." Angel said as Jack growled.

"Little wretch, it was a trap."

"Yes my love and now he runs free."

"What did he seek and did he get what he wanted?"

"He sought information. He partially got it."

"How did he partially get it?" Jack asked his annoyance showing.

"He got our location, he did not get the battle strategies My Head." Angel said letting her displeasure show. Jack caught hint of it.

"Are you well love?"

"That is questionable."

"I see your knee is damaged." Jack smirked.

"As is yours."

"Indeed."

"I shall be fine."

"I have no doubt of that but I do ask you be at ease for the time."

"And what of you?"

"I have too much to take care of my love."

"Spot can handle it."

"This is true. Spot continue the work which needs attending."

"Uh, yes My Head." Spot said before leaving. Spot went out and found Beth who knew of the matters of which Jack spoke.

"Beth." Spot said.

"Yes Spot." She answered.

"Jack has put me in charge of finishing left over matters. What does he speak of?"

"Touch up on final plans. I shall show you." Beth said leading Spot to the drawing table.


	10. Chapter 10

**Howdy, yay for internal conflicts! (have you lost it?) What? It adds for interesting and funy twist to the story... (uh huh, that's what they all say...hehe) that's right and I say dat what you say, is what I say (wow...you can tell you watched Newsies earlier) hehe, enjoy! (help me... just kidding) Nevah Feah Brooklyn is heah! (SPOT!!!!!! you came!!!!) um, that was me acorn, using his quote. (oh, can we go get him?) yeah, he escaped from teh closet again... (SPOT, how many times do we have to tell you, no leaving my room unless one of us are with you? Jack, go get spot please... jack runs off to find spot) Anyway...enjoy!

* * *

Angel was left in the medical room when Jack was called to the drawing table because Spot sought his council. Jack went and assisted Spot with some irritation. Renee joined them shortly after.**

"Jack, if I may have a word in private." Renee asked.

"Indeed Madame." Jack said.

"Spot, are you finished for the moment?"

"Yes Madame." Spot answered before taking his leave.

"What troubles you?" Jack asked.

"Did you learn anything from Taivin upon his behavior?" Renee asked.

"Indeed I did." Jack said amused.

"Do tell."

"First I have a question for you. Do you know who sired you?"

"I do not. What is the relevance of this?'

"It is of great relevance."

"Such as." Renee said her eyes darkening from Jack's coyness.

"It is he that sired you."

"Explain."

"He was the one who bit you. And followed you and Mush around America." Renee fell silent a moment, she hid her shock and pain from being abandoned with a coldness in her eyes.

"And what of his aggression for the vampires?"

"Apparently, when your children were slaughtered by a vampire, that was when his hate was born."

"Ah."

"It is a just reason. I apologize for any pain my predecessor may have caused you."

"It is the past. The battle nears and we are not ready." Renee said changing the subject.

"Indeed you speak the truth."

"I heard of the attack on Angel, how is she?"

"Wounded and angry with me."

'Why so, should it not be too bold to ask."

"No it is not. I have asked her to take an easy load until she heals."

"A reasonable request."

"She has warriors heart and wishes to be in the front lines."

"I am certain she will have her fill of battle."

"Aye." Jack said reluctantly.

"What troubles you?'

"It is my desire that she not see battle at all." Jack said. Renee fought back her urge to laugh at such a request.

"Of course."

"I just wish her to remain safe."

"Remain by her side and she will be."

"You speak the truth."

"It is good that I do."

"Aye."

"Renee!!!!!" Les yelled.

"I am surprised he still has a voice." Renee thought out loud. "Come!"

"Does he yell for you often?' Jack mused.

"More than the entire pack combined."

"He looks up to you."

"It is well that he does."

"Renee where are you?!" Les yelled.

"Use your senses." Renee replied shortly.

"What? Oh." Les said finding them. "Hello."

"Greetings young one." Jack smiled.

"Greeting blo- Head."

"I shall leave you two be." Jack said before leaving.

"What do you seek?" Renee asked.

"Skittery hit me!" Les reported.

"Was this provoked?"

"Maybe?"

"Boy look me in the eye please."

"Yes ma'am." Les said looking at her while pouting.

"You are not being punished. Simply use posture."

"Yes ma'am."

"Was his attack called for?"

"Maybe."

"There is no maybe Les."

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"I poked him."

"Is that all."

"Uh huh."

"Go about your routine, I will speak with him."

"Yay! Oh and Mush was fighting with Taivin."

"What?!"

"Mush and Taivin were fighting."

"In what matter?"

"Verbally, but they may be fist fighting by now."

"Where was this?"

"Near the tunnels."

'Good boy." Renee said sprinting to the tunnels. She found them on the verge of fighting.

"It is your duty as mate to the lobo to help protect the pack." Taivin growled.

"I know my role." Mush said clenching his fist.

"Then why did you sit idly by?"

"I was unaware."

"It is also part of your duty to be aware."

"You are so well at telling others of what they are to do yet what do you do?"

"I protect the lobo in my own way."

"She needn't protection, least of all from you."

"MOST of all from me."

"You disrespect my role as mate by claiming she needs you more than I."

"Peace my pack." Renee said walking along the wall.

"My lobo I did not see you there." Taivin said respectfully.

"Hence the reason I chose the spot."

"What can I do for you Madame?"

"Go in a corner and silence yourself." Mush growled.

"Do not start with me pup." Taivin said as Mush glared at him. "You would not win."

"You are the one who was injured by a lackey in th-" Mush started before Renee raised her hand and silenced his tangent. She was trying to treat Taivin as if he was not her sire.

"I tire of this feud between you two." Renee said.

"I tire of this pup's insolence." Taivin said insulting Mush.

"He is hardly that."

"One cannot tell from his actions."

"I have been with is pack from the beginning." Mush growled.

"I have been here longer than you. You did just not know of it."

"How so?" Renee asked.

"I have followed you lobo from before you were here in America." Taivin explained.

"Had I known of her sooner, I would have followed then." Mush said stepping toward Taivin.

"You were not a thought in your mothers womb when I knew of her."

"How?"

"That is something I will speak to her and her alone about."

"Then let us speak, alone." Renee said giving Mush the signal to leave. He did so reluctantly. "Proceed." Renee said once Mush was out of hearing range.

"How do I say this." Taivin pondered.

"It would do you wise to speak it."

"Many years ago I was on a prowl in the woods of England. A young girl that was rushing to meet her father who was returning from the Crusades crossed my path and startled me. Acting out of impulse I bit her but out of fear I fled again."

"Continue."

"I let her be for many years and after some time she fled to America. Shortly after her arrival she met a wolf born werewolf and they were married. All was going well for her when a cruel vampire decided to lash out against her and slaughtered her children."

"Ah, and why did you not contact her?" Renee asked trying to control her voice.

"For fear that she may not want me."

"And why now do you speak of this." She hissed.

"Because that ignorant vampire leader Jack, couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"That is true."

"You knew?"

"I did."

"For how long?"

"Less then an hour."

"Renee!" Les shouted running to the wolves.

"Yes pup." Renee asked shortly.

"I'm hungry."

"Feed."

"On what, there's nothing here."

"The stash is empty?"

"No but, that would require effort."

"Then give it effort little one."

"Are you mad at me?" Les asked with sad eyes.

"No, never my little one." Renee said feeling guilty for taking her anger out on him. "Come, we will let you feed. We shall finish this later."

"As you wish my lobo." Taivin said as Renee took Les away.

Angel grew restless while doing nothing. Jack came to see her.

"How goes it my love?' Jack asked walking in the room.

"Boring." Angel replied flatly while looking at the ceiling.

"I do apologize."

"For keeping me locked in here?" Angel hissed.

"You are not locked in."

"I need action."

'There will be much of it and you shall partake."

"You mean you will let me?"

"It is not my choice to hold you back. You will be needed."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"My apologies for showing you anger."

"Think nothing of it."

"As you wish."

"Tell me of your mind upon this."

"Frustration is building up."

"Yes. Would it be shrew to allow Lucas to think Renee had fallen?"

"What mean you?"

"He left her knowing she was badly injured. Should we play upon that, and he thinks she is dead then he would assume the wolves fought to avenge her, not necessarily to untie with us. Such an impression would make him think we could be pitted against one another and destroyed easier."

"This could possibly work."

"Yes, however, the wolves would need to be as if this had happened. Or at least give the appearance of it."

"Due to the event of earlier, what if there is still a traitor in our midst and they foul our plan."

"Then we would need to have her out of sight."

"Do you think she will agree to this?"

"I know not, due to recent events it shall be even harder to know."

"What recent events do you speak of?'

"Her sire, do you know her story of origin?"

"Yes."

'The one who sired her is in the pack."

"Whom?"

"Taivin."

"That old wolf."

"He was bitter toward the vampires because of the attack on Renee's pups. He told me his story and relayed it to Renee when she asked."

"Good. I am glad I know you sired me." Angel smirked.

"Fortunate you are indeed." Jack said sitting on the bed next to her.

"Thank you again for that."

"I am pleased of the choice."

"Jack!" Les yelled running into the room.

"He calls me now?" Jack asked astounded.

"Apparently he looks up to you as well." Angel mused.

"Hi My Lady." Les said.

"Greetings little one."

"Jack."

"Yes Les." Jack asked.

"Um, Renee is prowling but she said to tell you that the stash runs low."

"Thank you for alerting me."

'Does that mean we get to hunt?" Les asked growing excited.

"Not you little one."

"Why not?"

"You are too young and your prey could probably eat you."

"After all the fighting I do with Skits, I can fight!"

"They would still be larger than you. And larger than Skittery."

"How large?'

"Think of Blink."

"Wow."

"Indeed."

"However, you can come and keep me company while they hunt." Angel said.

"Okay, and it's safer here." Les said sitting next to Angel.

"Why is it safer here?"

"I sto- uh nothing."

"Mh hmm."

"Hehe."

'Now what did you do again?" Angel asked. Just then Skittery knocked. "Come in." Angel called. Les sniffed the air and hid under the blankets.

"My apologies for disturbing you." Skits said coming in the room.

"You are forgiven." Angel said.

"May I borrow Les for a moment?"

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Help him learn.'

"Learn what?" Jack asked.

"Self defense."

"In that case, no."

"Hahah!" Les laughed.

"Little Chihuahua, you can't hide with them forever." Skits growled at the laughing lump under the blanket.

"Can to!"

"No."

"I don't have to, just till Renee gets back."

"Where did she part?"

"I dunno."

"She is prowling." Jack answered. Skittery's face sobered.

"Ah." Skits replied.

"She should not be doing such things." Angel said.

"Why is that my love?" Jack asked.

'She is with child."

"What?!" Les asked poking his head out from under the blanket.

"That means, she will have a baby, ya know, you." Skits said.

"I would let her tell you in her own time though." Angel cautioned.

"Of course."

"Why?" Les asked.

"It is her business." Skits said.

"Oh."

"Hey Les!"

"What?"

"Race ya to the far tunnel!"

"You're on!" Les said leaping out of bed to have Skits pick him up upside down.

"Punk." Skits said walking out with him.

"Let me go!!!!" Les screamed and kicked to no avail.

"I promised you that if you stole something from me again I'd let the rats eat you."

"NOOO!"

"I wonder if that pup has a bad timing alert." Jack pondered.

"Perhaps, and perhaps not. But he is no longer here." Angel smiled.

"That is true." Jack said closing the door and locking it. The two showed their love for each other and later rejoined the others. They were discussing the food situation when the vampire on guard of the tunnels came running into the meeting between the leaders and rapidly knocked.

"Enter!" Jack and Renee called in unison. The vampire entered.

"My lieges, gargoyles approach at a rapid rate." The vampire reported.

"We have no reason to fear them." Angel said. Mush growled.

"Peace. Where are they?" Renee demanded.

"Near the East sector, they seem to be seeking something." The vampire said.

"Then may I suggest you see what it is." Jack replied.

"What if they are not friendly?"

"Find what they seek and call for Spot should you need assistance."

"Very well." The vampire said hastily leaving.

"So, do we feed or not?" Spot asked getting back to the debate.

"Who would monitor the feedings?' Mush asked.

"Under normal circumstances the gargoyles." Jack answered.

"These are far from normal times." Renee commented.

"As is noted."

"Should a system be set up, then yes I say we feed." Renee offered.

"What do you suggest Madame?" Angel asked.

"Find the number in our groups, how much they would require, let it be law that they not go over their assigned amount or they will be punished."

"Governed if not by gargoyles then who?" Spot asked.

"The leader of the group." Jack said.

"Indeed this is wise." Angel pondered.

"Should this pass, when would it go into affect?" Mush asked.

"Soon as this war is over." Jack said.

"Agreed." Renee said.

"So, do we have an accord?" Spot asked.

"It would appear so." Angel said.

"Let us set it in stone." Jack said referring to writing and planning it out. They drew up the restrictions and where to or not to hunt. The blood banks would still be used. And should the chance allow it, the vampires would feed first upon a human until they are filled and leave enough blood to keep the body fresh so that if a were wolf may feed upon the heart and body of the human. The leaders gave their approval and left their mark upon the document.

"Madame, one more issue." Jack said.

"Yes?" Renee responded.

"Lucas thinks you dead. Should we use that to our advantage, it would benefit us greatly."

"Hm, I see your logic."

"However, the pack would have to be convincing of the act." Angel pointed out.

"They are able."

"Yes I have no doubt. However, should there still be a traitor amongst us our plan would be ruined."

"What do you advise?" Mush asked.

"That she not be seen, least till battle." Spot said. Renee and Mush looked at each other for a moment.

"The pack will become difficult to handle should I be absent." Renee said.

"So you do not agree?" Jack pondered.

"Should they be kept at peace, I agree to it."

"Then perhaps there is one who can stand in your absence and receive orders through you." Angel mused.

"There is someone." Renee said looking at Mush.

"What?" Mush asked. "I do not lead. I advise."

"I would still be lobo, you would simply be my voice as well as enforcer." Renee answered.

"Should that truly work, I would have to display a different way. One of which as if you had indeed fallen."

"That is what makes a plan work." Jack mused.

"Very well." Mush nodded.

"It is settled then." Angel said pleased with the progress made. They went out to the other loyal ones and found two more had come. Blink was being affectionate with Beth and Izzy was with Skittery. Renee smirked and vanished into the darkness so she would not be seen.

"Greetings." Izzy said to the leaders.

"Hello Izzy." Angel smiled.

"How is it you come to be here?" Spot asked knowing David had said the gargoyles would not give aid in battle.

"We are here in secret."

"Aah. Consider your secret safe then." Jack said.

"My thanks Head." Blink smiled.

"Does your presence indicate you shall war or simply keep your mates company?" Mush asked a little edgy since he had to start acting as if Renee was dead.

"That is uncertain." Izzy answered not use to Mush's coldness.

"Why is this so urgent to know?" Skittery asked.

"It is wise to know things Skits." Mush answered.

"Indeed so." Jack said.

"An inquiry, are Skittery and Les to know of the lie since they have seen her as of late?"

"Yes, they must be aware of our plans." Jack answered in a hushed voice.

"Very well." Mush nodded. "Skits with me."

'Yes Mush." Skittery said following Mush where he was caught up. After Les and Skits were told of how to act, Mush went to find Taivin and tell him of the matter.

"Since the rebel vampire does know of our location, will he not bring his allies down on us?" Spot pondered.

"That he will. However, one of ours was sent to follow his trail and should be back soon to tell me of his location." Jack explained.

"Which one is this?" Angel asked.

"Bumlets."

"Him?" Spot asked a little annoyed.

"Indeed. Do not let your petty rivalry cloud your judgment." Jack cautioned.

"Can he be trusted?" Spot asked, now unsure of his bid as future head. He and Bumlets were both in line to be Head, causing strife between the two.

"You doubt Your Head?"

"I do not."

"Then you should not worry yourself over trivial matters."

"Yes My Head."

Dellia and Bumlets walked up, joining the group. Spot's distaste for Bumlets grew when he saw the vampire with his wife.

"My Head." Bumlets said bowing, "My Lady, I bring news."

"Do tell us of this news." Spot growled through clenched teeth.

"Of course, Not-Yet-Head." Bumlets said making Spot even angrier. "The rebel has been tracked, to the far South sector."

"Far south, does he think that by placing himself far away that he can daunt us?" Jack thought out loud.

"There are many at the camp, but I do not believe it is the whole group."

"This does not bode well with our group." Angel mused.

"Have not the vampires and wolves joined, My Lady?" Bumlets asked.

"Indeed they have, however what does not sit well with me is that they should dare to come closer and catch us unaware while we are feeding?" Angel pointed out.

"A possibility that can be answered by a squad retrieving food as opposed to one or two alone." Spot said.

"Do not underestimate your enemy, he will pick off the group as well, regardless of numbers." Jack stated.

"Then what are we to do?" Dellia asked.

"I do not know." Jack said worry creeping into his voice.

"Do the wolves have wisdom on this?" Bumlets asked.

"Dellia, please send for Mush and Skittery." Angel told her.

"Yes My Lady." Dellia bowed before setting off to find the two wolves.

"Why do you not send for Renee?" Bumlets asked.

"She was fallen by Lucas." Jack said acting the part well.

"When was this?"

"She was shot by him before we came here, she died from complications due to that." Angel said mournfully.

"A great loss indeed, how is her pack?"

"Most are in denial." Spot said pulling the reason out of thin air.

"Their denial shall turn to anger. What then?"

"We shall deal with that when it arises." Angel said.

Skittery was spreading word of Renee's "death" when Dellia found him.

"Skittery, My Lady wishes to consult with you and Mush." Dellia said.

"I know not of Mush's presence, but I will come." Skittery answered.

"Indeed, I shall seek him out."

"Very well." Skittery said as he made his way to where the vampires were meeting.

"You sought me?" Skittery asked as he joined the vampires.

"Indeed we did; where is Mush?" Angel asked.

"That is unknown, Dellia seeks him now."

"Very well. We shall wait for him then."

"Of course. Who is this?" Skittery asked gesturing to Bumlets.

"A spy, for us."

"I am called Bumlets. And you are?' Bumlets asked.

"Skittery." Skits answered a bit uneasy being surrounded by vampires even though they were allies. His trust had been shattered due to Austin's betrayal and was fighting to be fair with the vampires.

Dellia found Mush arguing with Taivin near one of the tunnels.

"I say it is so." Mush growled.

"I will not listen to a baby such as yourself." Taivin snorted..

"I am not the new lobo you fool. Simply act as if it were so."

"Act indeed because you could never fit the part." Taivin said hatefully. Dellia cleared her throat.

"Pardon me. Mush your presence is requested by My Lady." Dellia said.

"I will come." Mush said before turning his back squarely to Taivin and walking with Dellia over to the others.

"Yes?" Mush asked as the two joined the group.

"We are in need of your council." Spot said.

"On what matter?"

"Hunting actually." Angel said. Mush raised an eyebrow at her request. "Allow me to elaborate on this. In the past gathering food and hunting was done in small numbers so attention was not attracted. However, Lucas would be likely to attack such a convoy. Should we instead send larger groups, would it serve as protection?"

"It is dependant to the location of where it takes place. Should a hunt occur in the open he will know of it. Should one hunt, and I mean a human hunt, in the city, it would be safer due to the many other inhabitants and buildings. As for blood banks, he knows those locations so despite the number of the group it would be a risk." Mush concluded after some thought.

"Thank you for your wisdom good sir." Angel said.

"I could have come to that conclusion." Skittery thought out loud.

"Then why did you not?" Jack mused.

"I was not asked so it was not my place to offer it."

"Indeed you are wise." Spot said.

"It is a blood trait." Skittery smirked.

"Hi." Bumlets said to Mush as the group separated and began to go their separate ways.

"Hello." Mush said not knowing of this strange little vampire.

"I am Bumlets."

"Greetings Bumlets."

"I heard of the loss of your lobo and would like to offer my apologies and hope a drift is not created between our races."

"Your apologies are accepted."

"Were you her mate?"

"Indeed."

"So you are lobo now?"

"No, lobo is not something that can be elected or given. It is in the blood. The Head is a position that is handed down to the best fitted. The lobo holds position for a long time."

"Ah. How long?"

"It is unknown. Renee was the first lobo since she formed the pack."

"There is no more food left." Beth said running to Bumlets and Mush since she did not know where Jack or Angel was.

"How much hunger grows?" Mush asked.

"Much, it can be controlled for the most part but soon all will feel it and want to feed."

"Then let us seek council from the vampires and act with haste to eradicate this." Mush said.

"Where are they?" Bumlets asked looking around. Mush sniffed the air and after catching their scent led the way to them.

"My Head My Lady. Troubles arise." Beth said joining Jack and Angel who had been getting ready to have a moment.

"What is it Beth?" Angel asked slightly annoyed at the intrusion.

"The food, it is gone."

"Completely."

"A bit left for only a few."

"Then we must hunt." Jack pondered.

"Which ones to the city?" Mush asked.

"I would like to go." Angel volunteered. Jack was hesitant a moment before nodding with approval.

"Very well. Bumlets, Mush, if you like, and Taivin." Jack pondered.

"I say no to Taivin." Mush said angrily.

"Angel, Bumlets, and yourself would not be enough. Spot and I are keeping watch and holding order here. Pick another if you are displeased with Taivin." Jack said realizing Renee had not told Mush of who Taivin was. Or maybe she had which had added hate to Mush's feelings toward Taivin.

"Skittery is fast, he will do." Mush said after pondering.

"Would it not be that the ones who hunt would be the only ones who feed?" Beth asked as she felt hunger gnawing at her stomach.

"We shall bring back food, it must first be killed." Angel smirked.

"Of course." Beth bowed before taking her leave. Mush left and found Skits who was pleased to go on a hunt. The two wolves met with Angel and Bumlets and took their leave. They made their way deep into the city where it would be difficult to seek them out. Mush found his prey and quickly took a human down by breaking the mortal's neck. He sliced into the body and put the heart in the designated container that had been brought for that purpose. Bumlets then went to drain a human for him self. After doing so he killed another, this time hooking the human up to a device that sucked the blood out and stored it in a container. The four had been collecting food when they decided to separate to cover more ground and not have the killings so close together. Bumlets did his work swiftly and met up with Mush after filling his containers. Mush put Bumlets to use and showed him how to cut out the vital organ, which were wolves fed on and Bumlets helped him gather the food. Skittery was almost done and decided to take a detour to a carnival. After leaping over the fence, Skits rode some rides and gathered a little more food. He was making his way out when a security guards dog caught scent of the contents of the container Skits carried and began to bark. The guard trusting his dog confronted Skittery and noticed Skits had no mark showing he paid to get in the carnival.

"Sir may see your ticket please." The tall and thickly built guard asked as he cornered Skits in a corner blocking his escape.

"I misplaced it." Skittery replied shortly.

"May I ask what's in the bag?"

"Yes you may." Skits said tightening his grip on the backpack, which held the container.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to open the bag." The guard said resting his hand on his handgun.

"I assure you that it's not drugs."

"Sir open the bag." The guard commanded growing serious.

"That would be invading my rights as an American citizen. You have no right to order such a thing nor do you have a warrant to make me."

"Power is granted to me by the owner of this carnival and it his order that I do what I see fit. That and I have just cause for suspicion giving me the authority to search your property if you do not open it now."

"Oh my gosh she's dead!!!!" a voice shrieked from behind the two where Skits had killed a girl.

"It would appear you have more urgent matters to attend to." Skittery said pushing past the man and running.

"STOP! Come back here! Stop him!" The guard yelled running after Skittery when one of the murdered girl's friends ran up to him and stopped him. The guard let the dog of its leash and it bolted after Skits. Skittery heard the dog coming and skidded to a stop. The dog came rushing toward him barring its fangs. Skits smirked and let out a blood-chilling growl. The dog whimpered and tucked its tail between its legs before running away. Skittery laughed as he ran away from the sight as cop cars pulled up to the carnival. However his actions did not go unnoticed and a she wolf that had been a member of Renee's pack who had joined with Lucas began to trail him. She was getting ready to attack him when she caught wind of a vampire. Curious she left Skittery's trail and searched out the new scent finding Angel. Knowing who Angel was and her position she deemed it wise to take Angel as a more influential hostage than Skittery. She stalked her prey to an alley and walked along the walls pondering when to attack when Angel sensed her.

"Who goes there?" Angel called into the darkness. The she wolf moved from the walls to the ground landing behind Angel.

"Victoria." The she wolf smirked.

"Am I in your territory?"

"Not mine but my master's."

"Who is your master?"

"A wise lobo."

"Does your lobo have a name?"

"Indeed he does. It is Lucas, he was once with you correct?'

"That is correct but he began to sow seeds of rebellion."

"He has indeed."

"Why do you come here?"

"I sought an old pack member but decided to seek you instead."

"Is that so."

"It is."

"And what do you seek me for?"

"Your presence would be appreciated."

"Appreciated or not you shall not get it."

"Why's that vampire?'

"I have matters to attend to."

"Yes so it would seem from the blood you carry in your bag."

"To feed the members of my clan."

"You care deeply for your clan?"

"I do."

"Then you should not bring despair to them."

"Indeed I shall not."

"Then you will accompany me."

"I shall not."

"Willingly or not, you shall."

"You will have to drag me away."

"It is unwise to give a wolf such an offer Lady."

"It is unwise to attack a vampire who is defending her clan."

"I mean no harm to your clan which is why you will come with me."

"Come at me then." Angel said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings, this one is fun and has twisty turns (I'll say, I was getting dizzy!) wow, anyway, so yeah, enjoy the readings! (bye!)

* * *

**

Victoria walked toward Angel and threw a right hook at her head, which she blocked. The wolf landed a left hook to Angel's gut. Angel pushed the wolf back, punched at the wolf's head, and missed. Angel hit the wolf with a strong fist to the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Victoria tried to hit Angel again and the two gripped the others wrist and attempted to pull the other off balance. Finding this would not work Victoria hooked her foot behind Angel's leg and tripped her. Once on the ground Angel was pinned but she still found a way to sink her fangs into Victoria's arm. Victoria smirked at the attempt to force her back and dug her claws into the vampire's arms.

"Your bite will not phase me. Mush is not the only wolf born." Victoria smiled before Angel mustered her strength and kicked the wolf off of her. The two jumped to their feet and circled.

"It is not simply a bite that I intend to do that should worry you." Angel said with a menacing glint in her eyes. Angel rushed the wolf, forced them both to the ground, and pinned Victoria as she had pinned Angel. The vampire smirked before sinking her fangs deep within Victoria's neck and began to drink. The she wolf let out a yelp of pain before tugging her arm loose of Angel's grip and punched Angel back. The two wrestled around on the ground clawing and choking the other mercilessly. Angel dug her claws deep into the wolf's upper arm and received a full set of claws in her ribs from the angered wolf. Victoria began to squeeze her fist while it was grasping Angel's ribcage sending pain throughout the vampire's side.

"Remove your paw from my side." Angel hissed before biting the wolf again in the neck and drinking in an attempt to drain the wolf. Victoria bit down on Angel's shoulder and although she could not drain the blood she forced it to flow by tearing at the flesh. The wolf jabbed Angel in the face and was straddled and pinned in a heartbeat by Angel. Angel placed her knee firmly on one of the wolf's arms and began to punch her with her free arm. Seeing mere blows were not tainting the she wolf Angel extended her claws and began slashing at the wolf's face tearing the skin from the bones. Victoria tasting fear for the first time lunged forward with all her strength and knocked Angel backwards freeing her. The wolf angered beyond belief sliced Angel's stomach open before planting her knee firmly in it as she pinned Angel down.

"Cease this Lady, you are more useful when intact." Victoria said growing tired of the never-ending fight.

"I shall not." Angel hissed. The wolf backhanded her splitting Angel's lip. Angel slipped out her wrist from the wolf's grip and landed a skull-splitting blow to Victoria's head. The wolf saw bright lights for a moment but quickly pinned the vampire's hand back down.

"Unfortunate for you, I heal quickly." The wolf snarled before head bunting Angel. "You shall come in the condition you are in now or worse. It is yo-" the wolf stopped as she sniffed the air and frowned. "I have no time for this blood sucker."

"Then I suggest you leave while you are able, dog." Angel sneered. The wolf twisted Angel's arm back and broke it, the sound echoed in the alleyway. Angel swiftly rolled on her side flinging the wolf off of her. The wolf stood to her feet and kicked the vampire in the head. Angel lay still a moment before seizing Victoria's mistake and bit her in the lower calf. Angel began to drink deeply until the wolf pried her fangs out of her leg. Victoria kicked in the head again and knelt down next to the vampire. She sniffed the air again and grew edgy. Angel smirked sensing the wolf's haste.

"You shall regret this night." Angel said while coughing blood into the wolf's face. Victoria grabbed Angel's face, picked up off the ground and slammed it back into the concrete numerously. Seeing the vampire was not yet knocked out she did it again until Angel slipped into unconsciousness. The wolf, still sore, draped Angel over her shoulder and began to head back to her master knowing Skittery was on her tail. He was one of the fastest wolves she knew, which presented a problem for her since her calf had not yet healed. Angel woke up with a splitting headache and unsure of her surroundings. She tried to move but found that she was bound to a cold metal table-like structure. She tried rocking it only to find that it was bolted to the floor. Her arm had been reset but was still in pain. The room was completely dark and upon first glance it seemed to be empty. She lay silent in the isolated room for what seemed like hours. She heard a heavy door swing open and then close.

"Hello?" she asked craning her neck to see whom the intruder was.

"Greetings My Lady." Lucas said.

"You foul rebel!"

"That is hardly appropriate language for one in your position."

"I would not be in this position were it not for you!" Angel spat.

"This is true, but things are as they are." Lucas chuckled.

"What do you want from me?"

"A symbol of who you are."

"What mean you?"

"This." Lucas said walking over and prying her wedding ring off.

"STOP!" she yelled.

"I shall stop, when I am ruler."

"That shall never happen."

"It already has. I have vampires, wolves and gargoyles alike pledged to me."

"You are a traitor!"

"I am the future."

"Indeed this is not so. You and your rebellion shall be wiped from the face of this earth."

"Whatever you say, Angel." Lucas hissed as he left the room.

Skittery had made it several miles away from the carnival when a police car skidded to a stop in front of him. An average built officer stepped out of the car.

"What do you have in the bag?" he asked sauntering over to Skittery.

"Nothing that concerns you." Skittery replied.

"I think it does."

"Is there a problem officer?"

"Indeed, wolf." The officer said extending vampire fangs and claws.

"So it would appear." Skittery said tossing his bag to the side. Skittery was getting ready to attack when he caught scent of Angel and an old pack member Victoria spelling each other's blood near by. "I would love to stay and tussle but I must be off." Skits said going to grab his bag when he sensed an attack. The vampire walked toward Skittery and grabbed his throat to choke him, however Skittery reciprocated the move till both were at a standstill. Skittery brought up his arm and broke the vampire's hold. The vampire, claws extended, swiped them towards Skittery's face but was blocked by his arm, however as Skittery blocked the first blow, the vampire dug the claws on his other hand into Skit's stomach. Skittery grabbed hold of the vampire's hand and slid the claws out of his stomach looking very agitated. The vampire repeated the first and second action, again landing in Skittery's stomach.

"Is that all you know how to do?" Skits asked.

"No, I can also do this." The vampire said kicking him. Skits kicked at the vampire only to have the vampire catch his leg and dig his claws into Skits' thigh. Skittery tried prying the claws out of his leg to o avail. Skits landed a right hook to the vampire's head. The vampire, still holding Skit's leg, pushed forward trying to knock Skittery down, however years of rough housing with Mush saved him from the vampire's scheme. Skittery tore his leg free and swung at the vampire's head only to have it caught and twisted. As the vampire held Skit's arm, he dug his claws deep within Skit's muscle, ripping the muscle. Skittery punched with his left arm and the vampire twisted Skittery around so he was holding both of his arms while clawing him. Skittery leaned forward in attempt to rid himself of his attacker only to be pulled back against the vampire's chest. The vampire sank his fangs into Skittery's neck and drank.

"Geh!" Skittery struggled before thrashing his head into the side of the vampire's. the blow threw the vampire off long enough for Skittery to loose himself of the vampire's grip. Skittery let out a deep growl to which the vampire hissed. Filled with fury due to his attacker and smelling the blood being spilt between Angel and Victoria, Skits lunged at the vampire taking them to the ground. Skittery quickly pinned the vampire. Craning his neck, the vampire sank his fangs into Skittery's wrist that was holding him down. Skits was startled by this so he ground his knee into the vampire's gut and brought up his knee pinning down the vampire's arm. With his free hand, Skits punched the blood sucker a few times.

"Did Lucas send you?" Skits snarled.

"Of course." The vampire smiled.

"As he sent the she wolf who is fighting with Angel?'

"That is her mistake."

"Where is your safe place?'

"You shall never know."

"Speak of it." Skits growled as he choked the vampire.

"My death will come before I tell you of it."

"Indeed the last thing you shall feel will be pain." Skittery said tightening his grip.

"Then I feel my last." The vampire gasped while smiling jeered at Skits.

"Fine, I shall track them once I fine the means to your demise." Skits said looking for a stake. He spotted a tree and left the vampire. He broke off a branch and was peeling it so it had a sharp end before he walked a little too close to the vampire. The vampire slashed out at Skittery and sliced his ankle open. Skits jumped back and dropped down to the vampire to plunge the makeshift stake into his enemy. The vampire brought his arm up and blocked the blow. Skittery used his knee to pin the vampire's arm down before sinking it deep into its heart. The vampire turned gray and decomposed into ash that was blown away. Skittery scooped up his bag and began running after Victoria who was moving away, which meant Angel was hurt. He stayed on their trail and was still debating whether he should confront her or simply follow them to the lair. He was closing in on them when he heard wings flapping. He looked up and saw several gargoyles circling the area he was about to enter. Knowing his limits, Skittery turned back and headed for the haven. He was moving at a fast pace since he had no idea of who Lucas' minions were. Aside from the open wounds on his gut, Skittery had healed by the time he entered the tunnels. He was sprinting through the tunnels when he sensed a vampire behind him. Slinging his bag off of his shoulder, Skittery turned and swung the bag at his shadow.

"Skittery, calm yourself." Jack said.

"I did not know it was you." Skittery said.

"Indeed, if you had, I doubt you would have thrown our precious food at me." Jack smirked.

"My apologies, the last vampire I met with was not an ally."

"You saw the rebels?"

"A few."

"Where is the rest of your brigade?" Jack asked suddenly becoming worried for the well being of those who had gone.

"I know not of Bumlets and Mush's location."

"Where is Angel?" Jack growled.

"Had I known they would have been there, I would have brought the gun. But I didn't and the only way Mush survived was help from the sun, which will not come up for hours. I mean I probably could have taken her and brought her back, but my presence would have been known and I have no idea whose people are ours and who belongs to the rebels, they're everywhere!" Skittery rambled.

"She has been captured then?" Jack asked, his eyes growing dangerously dark.

"Yes…" Skittery said taking a step away.

"If you were not so crucial to the unity of the group, I would kill you now." Jack said storming off. Skittery went to Mush after storing the food.

"MUSH!" Skittery yelled.

"You and Les have been around each other too long." Mush smirked.

"Jack means to kill me if he could!"

"WHAT?!" Mush growled his eyes growing dark.

"He blames me for things I could not stop."

"I shall speak with him."

"Wait, I have a problem."

"What is it Skittery?" Mush said growing impatient.

"I was bitten."

"By a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Go talk to your lobo, discreetly." Mush whispered in his ear. Mush set out to locate Jack to make certain he would not release his wrath upon the pack.

"Greetings Jack." Mush said cautiously approaching him.

"Greetings Mush." Jack said gravely.

"I have learned of what happened."

"You mean that my wife is now a prisoner of my enemy?" Jack said depressed.

"The way in which Lucas moves shows that he will not harm her." Mush said knowing what Jack was going through.

"How do you know this?"

"He takes Angel because he wishes to bargain."

"Could he not take someone else?"

"Your response answers your question."

"You are wise, Mush."

"I learned from my own mistakes."

"What mistakes do you speak of?" Jack asked. Mush stood silent a moment before carefully choosing his words.

"When one underestimates a situation of any form, one opens the door for the worse to happen." Jack kept silent sensing what Mush was about to speak of was a dark and personal affair. "It began with my first mate, Gracey…

Mush had been traveling to different countries since his parents deemed it time to part and start a new, allowing Mush the chance he needed to go out on his own and explore his life. He drifted to the new country called America that was still being explored. Searching new lands fit Mush's taste perfectly so he joined the exploration team. A young lady of 18 years who had been a were wolf for a mere two years was also a part of the group, her duties were to cook and wash along with the few other women who went on the trip. Being born a wolf Mush sensed what she was immediately, and knowing no other wolves aside from his family was curious of her. The two bonded quickly and after a year married. They finished their tour on the trip where Mush taught her to hunt and control her strength so she would not rouse suspicion. He also warned of the dangers of vampires, other wolves who were not friendly and silver bullets, which were occasionally used when lead was not available. He never deemed it necessary to remind her after the one time he told her of these things since the two stayed together on full moons so he was always with her. They built a home that was more like a shack and lived off the land sometimes going into town so people would not think them strange. It had been a year of bliss. Gracey's essence was of joy, love, and her wolf traits of fun and play added to the spark of life in her blue eyes. A time came where Mush had left her alone to help their neighbors, their house had burned down so Mush went to help them rebuild. On one of the nights he was gone a full moon rose. Mush took his leave and ran about the countryside simply for the joy of it. Gracey also went out into the country so she would not bring harm to anyone when she transformed. It was the first full moon without Mush so she ran around and came to a farm. She new she was not hungry and did not need to feed, but the cattle were too much of a temptation for her to overcome without Mush there to help her. She gorged on the heard and automatically attacked the family of which the cattle belonged to when they came outside to see what was happening. She had taken down the wife, a son, and was moving to the door when the man of the house emerged with a gun. Knowing a simple bullet would not harm her she crept closer. Of all things that could have possibly happened, the man used silver bullets, they had been a gift from a friend of his and were the first ones he grabbed when he heard the slaughter outside. He shot the silver into Gracey; it hit her shoulder and pushed forward. He shot again, this time it hit her in the heart. She veered backwards and fled. The shot echoed and Mush heard it, knowing the origin of the shot was close to home, he bolted and did not stop until he saw his wife dead with a crimson pool staining the grass she fell on.

"So, do not be lazy in thinking that one knows the things they should. For you however I say this, Lucas is shrewd, he knows should harm come to Angel he will fall. You are the one who is not being underestimated." Mush said with a distant look in his eyes.

"My condolences for your loss. Yes, Lucas is indeed shrewd, he knows that if he touches one hair on her head that I will tear him limb from limb." Jack said eyes glowing with the fire and fury burning in him.

"On a similar note, should you ever lay harm to any of my pack it will be I who will tear you limb from limb." Mush warned.

"I know this, I fled so that I would not bring harm to any of the pack."

"That is well."

"My Head!!!!" Bumlets yelled running up on the two.

"Yes Bumlets, you called?" Jack said turning to the younger vampire.

"A gargoyle sent this to you." Bumlets said handing Jack a small package.

"Was it friendly to our cause?"

"I am afraid I do not know, My Head."

"Very well, then. Hand it here." Jack said holding out his hand. Bumlets handed it to him and watched as Jack unwrapped the twine and paper that bound the package together. A small box appeared out of the mass of paper. Upon opening the box, Jack found a ring. Filled with dread over what it was he looked on the inside of the white gold band to find an inscription.

_"To My darling Angel, Love your Jack this day 1692."_

"Angel" was the only sound he could utter due to his throat closing with sudden sadness.

"Bumlets, rally Spot and Dellia have them meet, they will know where." Mush ordered.

"Yes, sir." Bumlets said running to find the leaders in training.

"Thank you Mush." Jack managed to say as they made their way to the meeting room. Spot and Dellia waited anxiously as Jack and Mush entered the room. Mush locked the door after they had entered.

"Renee, we are not in the public's eye, you may come down." Mush said looking up to the rafters where Renee had hidden.

"What brings this darkness?" Renee asked seeing Jack's unhappiness.

"They have Angel." He said grimly.

"Have any demands been made?"

"No, but I know what they want."

"What is that?" Spot asked.

"Me." Jack answered.

"What do we do?" Dellia asked.

"Fall silent." Renee said pacing the walls.

"Renee, ya done thinkin yet?" Spot asked a hint of his Brooklynite background coming out.

"Should Jack not go, Angel will fall. Should he go, he, and most likely Angel as well, will fall-"

"So either way we lose." Jack fumed.

"No, we simply need an inside man, to assist you when you go."

"I'm already acting in your behalf, no." Mush interjected.

"Not you, this would have to be unexpected." Renee mused.

"Then who? And how?" Jack asked.

"One of which they will not seek for, another to make them believe as their own and you."

"Then who do you suggest, Madame?"

"Blink or Izzy as the one they think is their own, they could simply tell Lucas that David is dividing the gargoyles so that our war will be even. The use of the gargoyle will be in the end when escape is needed. Actually, a new, thought. Another could be sent in to infiltrate their ranks as they have to ours. This new one to them would be one who is known as being with us in the past, this knowledge would draw their attention to make certain that the one does not betray them. The one who will not be known will be able to know their camp, Angel's location, everything because it will be unexpected, unthought of even." Renee said pacing the walls quickly as she formed the plan as she spoke it.

"What does she speak of Mush?" Jack asked quietly leaning over to where Mush sat pondering his wife's ways.

"He does not even know." Spot said frustrated.

"I think she is saying that Jack should go when they call for him. Right?" Mush asked still deciphering Renee's words.

"Yes." Renee replied shortly.

"And that we can send a gargoyle there to serve as a mean of escape, since the only thing that can stop them is the sun." Mush said remembering his fight with Corbin.

"I stated this already." Renee growled.

"Indeed. And then one of ours can go in; this presence will make them a little nervous so they will watch the one. While they do this, there will be an opening for someone to sneak about their midst more freely." Mush said getting a headache.

"I said that." Renee hissed.

"Not in those words." Dellia said.

"What say you to that?" Mush asked.

"I say, that what you say, is what I say." Jack mused.

"Very well." Renee said pleased.

"Who are these inside forces to be?" Spot pondered. They were silent for a bit.

"Like I said, Blink or Izzy, and myself since they all think me dead." Renee mused.

"Madame, your pardon, they do not." Jack said.

"That can be changed." Spot mused. Renee gave him a cold look and Spot finished his thought. "The one sent to them can inform them of your 'death'"

"True this is."

"Question is who do we send that was known to be faithful to Renee and not the pact?" Dellia asked. Again the room was silent. Renee extended her new vampire claws and began to sharpen them.

"Must you do that?" Mush asked.

"Does it bother you so?" Renee smirked.

"Soon half the pack will be vampire wolves!"

"What do you speak of?" Spot asked.

"Skittery, he was bitten today, most frustrated by it, it influences faster than it did me." Renee mused.

"He was known to be faithful to you correct?' Spot asked.

"Yes, me not the pact."

"So, should he were to 'switch' to the other side to inform them of your 'death', then it would be more plausible correct." Jack pondered.

"Hm." Renee pondered pacing the walls again.

"Would that be wise." Mush wondered knowing Skit's temper flared at times.

"I do not know, he is your pack member." Jack smirked.

"He can be spoken to. And I shall be watching him." Renee said.

"So, what is the word." Spot asked.

"I say go." Jack said.

"Indeed." Renee agreed.

"Aye." Spot said.

"Very well." Mush nodded.

"But we do not move until they send correct." Dellia said.

"Yes, and the gargoyle must be spoken to." Jack said.

"No." Renee snapped.

"Why say you no?"

"It will not work, it is too obvious."

"Does she frequent in disowning her theories?" Spot asked Mush.

"Only when they are flawed." Mush smirked.

"Why is it so?" Dellia asked.

"I don't know, it's just wrong." Renee said pacing a bit faster.

"Perhaps we should have Skittery 'betray' me." Jack pondered.

"What would his cause be?" Mush asked.

"He shows his faith to them by giving me to them."

"True that is." Spot said.

"Would this work Madame." Jack asked craning his neck since she kept moving about.

"I will take my leave ahead of you two then. So that I may know the layout a little better." Renee answered.

"Will they not suspect you?"

"I will not enter in, simply study the outskirts."

"Very well then, do we have an accord."

"Indeed." Renee said leaping to the floor.

"Indeed we do." Spot smirked.

"When shall we move out?" Jack asked.

"Soon, speak to him of this carefully." Renee told Mush before she leapt to the rafters and took her leave.

"After we speak to the gargoyle we want." Mush said.

"How steady is Skittery?" Jack pondered. Mush was hesitant. "Perhaps his promised one should accompany him as well."

"That would be wise."

"Do we move at day or night?" Spot asked.

"Night. Our gargoyle must be able to move." Jack smiled.

"Of course."

"It is settled then." Dellia said.

"We move tonight." Jack said thinking of Angel.

"Very well." Mush said before seeking Skittery out. He found him alone in the shadows.

"We must speak." Mush said.

"Yes my master." Skits said.

"We move to the enemy's camp tonight."

"Why?"

"Not in a matter of war. Not for you anyway."

"What mean you?" Skits asked growing edgy.

"You will escort Jack to Lucas as your prisoner so they will receive you better. Renee was the only one who kept you with us, now that she is gone you will go them. They will watch you but it is well, you will not be abandoned. Izzy will be with you."

"Why me?"

"You are best fit for it."

"What?"

"You told Lucas as long as Renee was lobo you would not sway. She is 'gone' allowing you to be free and feed as you wish with him. And, your new blood traits will draw you to them." Mush smirked.

"That is not amusing."

"I find it so."

"All right, when will this take place?'

"Tonight."

'I must change my entire manner within 24 hours!"

"Indeed, it is what your lobo has ordered. And you will find yourself changing as time progresses." Mush said, a little worried about that fact.

"Very well." Skits nodded as Mush took his leave.

"RE- MUSH!" Les yelled.

"Yes?" Mush asked.

"I can't reach the food stash."

"What is it you ask little one?"

"Can you give me some food?"

"Yes, come."

"Thank you."

Nighttime fell and Izzy, Jack, and Skits moved toward Lucas's camp going by Skit's direction of earlier. They were fast approaching when Jack signaled them to stop.

"What troubles you?" Skittery asked.

"You will need to bind my hands." Jack said.

"Why so?" Izzy asked him.

"So as not to arouse suspicion, they will know that I would not come willingly."

"Have you anything to do such a deed with?" Skittery asked. Jack dug through a bag that he had been carrying that contained gear they would need later. He pulled out a length of rope and handed the bag to Izzy, who shouldered it while Skittery bound Jack's hands.

"How long am I to stay amongst them?" Skits asked.

"As little time as possible." Jack replied.

They continued forward and as they drew closer Izzy held onto Jack's shoulders to give the appearance that she was holding him captive. They were deep within the territory Skittery had not explored earlier when a flapping of wings was heard and Ashton, the gargoyle landed heavily in front of them.

"What is this?" Ashton asked.

"I come to join your ranks." Izzy said.

"You go against the High Council's rule."

"I am here am I not?"

"And what of these two?" Ashton asked indicating to Jack and Skittery.

"The werewolf is my promised one, he also wishes to join your ranks, and the vampire we bring as a token of our faith."

"No wolf strays away from Renee."

"She has fallen." Skittery spoke up.

"And what is the significance of this vampire?"

"He is their Head." Izzy told the gargoyle in front of her.

"I shall accompany you and see if my master wishes to hear your words." Ashton said leading them to the lair. Once inside, the three were separated. Lucas first spoke with Izzy.

"Isabelle, I hear you wish to join." Lucas said sitting behind his desk.

"Indeed you have heard correctly." Izzy said.

"Why this change?"

"My promised one wished to join you and convinced me that your ways were the right ones." She lied.

"Is that so?" Lucas mused.

"Yes, it is."

"We shall see." Lucas said motioning a guard to escort her out of his office.

"That we shall." She said exiting.

"Bring the wolf." Lucas told the guard.

"Yes my liege." The guard replied. He returned a few moments later with Skittery.

"You told me that you would never sway from Renee's law, why now do you come?" Lucas asked.

"I said I would never stray from her words, and I have not."

"Have you not then?"

"She has fallen."

"My condolences."

"It was you who pulled the trigger."

"She crossed me, something I warned her not to do."

"I understand. I deemed it wise to come to the one who was able to overcome my former lobo."

"You are wise indeed." Lucas said scrutinizing the young wolf.

"There is another matter that brings me to you."

"Pray tell me."

"I have new traits in my blood that I am not familiar with."

"What are these traits?"

"Cravings of blood, claws extending at my whim, and a new set of fangs."

"You were bitten by a vampire, we could use these traits." Lucas said, his lust to win the war evident on his face.

"How, I do not even know how to use them." Skittery said telling the truth.

"We will show you."

"I am in your grace then."

"I hear that you bring a token of your faith." Lucas said.

"Yes, a most difficult task indeed."

"What is this token?"

"The Head of the Vampires, himself."

"You have brought Jack here?"

"With the assistance of Izzy, yes."

"That is good news to hear." Lucas smiled, finally having his enemy within his grasp.

"I am glad it pleases you."

"Yes, you and your promised one may camp with us." Lucas said motioning again for the guard to take Skittery out, and bring Jack in.

"Thank you my liege." Skittery said leaving. A few moments later Jack was brought in.

"Welcome."

"Am I?" Jack replied.

"With open arms and extended claws indeed."

"Rebel."

"You are now the rebel."

"The only reason I did not kill those who captured me, was simply because you hold Angel." Jack glared at him.

"I am glad this is so, since my last vampire/wolf had to be put down."

"You speak of Renee?"

"Indeed."

"You filthy flea bag."

"It was one in your clan that sired her correct?"

"Dellia, no thanks to your rebels."

"That insolent Spot refused me, she simply had to pay the price."

"He followed my orders." Jack said wanting to tear into the vampire before him.

"Then after your death, I will be certain to offer him pardon."

"Let me at least see my wife before you kill me."

"I do not kill you tonight, that would be too merciful on my part."

"What do you intend to do?"

"Some call it interrogation, some torture, I will let you be the judge of that."

"You are no longer worthy of the title of vampire."

"You were never worthy to have the title of Head. Come tomorrow night, the title will be mine."

"That is where you are gravely mistaken, if you kill me the title goes to Spot."

"Unless Spot aligns himself with me, or I destroy him."

"Do what you will."

"I intend to. Guard!" Lucas called.

"Yes My Liege?"

"Take our guest so that he may be…tested."

"Please, I beg of you, let me see Angel first." Jack said using a tone that was not usual for him.

"I am flattered that you should beg, but should you die before tonight, you are not the vampire I thought you were."

"That is not my concern."

"You will see your wife before you die, and she shall watch it happen."

"She was weakened before you had her, if she saw me in that state, it would surely kill her."

"Pity."

"You have no heart!" Jack roared.

"Take him away, before he dies of a broken heart." Lucas mocked. Jack's fury overcame his senses as he lunged toward Lucas only to be struck down by the guard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, this one is somewhat long, but good. (yeah) Lots of violence hehe (should I be scared?) no, because we already did these fight scenes, so you'll be okay. (yay, no more being the evil vampire!!!!) It's not my fault you took on the role so easily. (ye-wait a minute...hey!!!!!) Haha dork, enjoy the reading!!!

* * *

**

Mush rolled his eyes before turning around to face the angry wolf.

"Our lobo was killed by a vampire and now we are aligned with them! Where is the sense in that? I shall tell you where, there is none!" An older she wolf ranted.

"I assure you no harm will come from this new pact." Mush said as his brain began to numb itself.

"No harm you say? How can anything but harm come from this!"

"I speak the truth. Renee made alliance with them before she was taken."

"Taken by a vampire!"

"I will not stand idly by while you dishonor the name of my wife and insult my intelligence and judgment by enforcing what her last wish was!" Mush growled. The she wolf looked shocked by Mush's response. She stormed off much to his relief. Spot was also dealing with a stubborn clan member.

"Where is the Head, Spot?" a fellow vampire asked,

"He is on business. Rest and know that things are in order." Spot said.

"Where is My Lady then?"

"She is with him." Spot said speaking truthfully.

"And where is that? And please do not tell me you do not know because as future Head it is your responsibility to know."

"I know where they are indeed. And it needn't concern you."

"Bumlets would make a better leader than you!"

"But he was not chosen so clearly the Head and significant other do not share in your opinion." Spot hissed. The vampire turned and marched away. Bumlets had over heard the conversation and came over to Spot.

"My, perhaps I am now glad I was not chosen." Bumlets chuckled.

"It was a wise decision indeed." Spot sneered.

"You realize that after you are Head I will still be a member of this clan and it is the Head's responsibility to treat each member equally and fairly."

"I know more than you ever shall of the Head business."

"Why are you so course towards me about it?"

"What sort of a stupid question is that?"

"One that deserves an answer."

"I am the judge of that and I say no."

"You are not the judge yet."

"Be gone."

"No. I believe that should we unite we could accomplish much for this clan."

"It is not your role to worry of the clan."

"I may not have a title, but this is still my home." Bumlets said letting Spot see a vulnerable side to him. Spot thought a moment before speaking.

"I dislike you because your very presence serves as a threat to my future."

"Perhaps back then yes, but it is settled, you will be Head and I have no complaints with that."

'Oh really?"

"Indeed so. And after seeing the crap you must put up with, it gives me even more relief." Bumlets said. Spot smirked.

"Very well Bumlets, I shall treat you more fairly. And should you ever go near my wife again, I shall stake you."

"Consider your words noted." The two vampires separated and Spot sought out Mush for assistance. He found him speaking with Blink. Mush saw him and waved him over.

"Spot your timing is good. Blink and I were storming ideas of if David would join with his other gargoyles." Mush said.

"Wise thing to speak of indeed. And what is the saying?' Spot asked.

"It us unknown, David commanded us not to chose sides so I am unsure of what, if anything would give him cause to change his mind." Blink explained.

"Bumlets said a gargoyle delivered a message, should you be able to find out which one it was, and should it have been without David's order, it would help us." Mush said.

"In order to do this I would need to return." Blink said.

"Does he know of your presence here?" Spot asked.

"He does not."

"Then could you not return and say something different should he ask where you have been."

"He shall ask indeed. That I could do."

"Do not approach him with picking sides, simply seek out, discretely which one it was that delivered the message." Mush instructed.

"Why is this so vital?' Blink asked.

"Should it be proven there is a traitor amongst the gargoyles, David may join us." Spot said.

"And what if he should think Izzy and I are the traitors?" Blink asked nervously.

"You and Izzy did harm to no one." Mush said.

"Unlike Lucas." Spot glared.

"I shall go, I will not return until tonight since the sun's rays come closer." Blink said before he said good-bye to Beth and flew away. Spot and Mush went to check the rest of the group to find Taivin and Joshua arguing.

"Why is this?" Spot asked getting in between them.

"This old wolf is mad!" Joshua exclaimed. Mush smirked.

"What say you to that?" Spot asked Taivin wanting to get to the bottom of the fight.

"I do not answer to you." Taivin said before turning his back and walking away. Spot was insulted and was going to pursue him when Joshua spoke.

"Mush is not true that a new lobo is needed for your kind." The vampire asked.

"Who started that talk?" Mush growled.

"We were talking of things, the topic of leaders came up." Joshua glared at Spot. "And I asked when the wolves would have a new one so the pact would not be broken."

"What makes you think it will break." Spot hissed.

"One can easily sense the strife building."

"The pact will hold." Mush said as he got ready to leave.

"And what of the lobo?"

"It does not concern you." Mush said with a deep growl in his voice. Joshua's eyes grew wide and he backed away.

"My apologies for his idiocy." Spot told Mush.

"He does not anger me to the degree I showed, although such a statement is highly inappropriate."

"Indeed. Should you ever wish to beat him, feel free." Spot said. Mush looked at him funny.

"Not fond of him."

"What would give you such an impression." Spot said sarcastically.

"I know not.' Mush smirked.

"Thank the heavens I have found you!" Dellia said exasperated.

"What is it my hope?" Spot asked.

"It would seem the younger wolves and vampires like to dare each other to do foolish things." Dellia responded.

"Such as?"

"Such as dares of venturing into the tunnels."

'How long ago was this?" Mush asked.

"I am not certain."

"Which ones?" Spot inquired.

"Les and Mitch." Dellia said.

"They shall be retrieved." Mush said turning to go.

"Mush, it may not be best for you to leave." Dellia called.

"Why is that?"

"The wolves grow more and more hostile toward the vampires."

"Have they forgotten their lobo is-was part vampire."

"They think her dead."

"This is a valid point. I shall stay."

"I will fetch them then." Spot said moving quickly to the tunnels. He searched for hours, the two little ones had run all over the place, including the wall, and their scents were hard to follow. Spot finally caught up with them.

"Who goes there!" Les yelled holding a toy sword.

"Let ye show your face unless ya are a coward!" The little vampire boy Mitch played.

"I am no coward." Spot said walking into the dimly lit area where the two had been sword fighting.

"Oh, greeting future Head." Mitch said bowing.

"Hello Spot." Les waved.

"Be at peace little ones. Come back now." Spot said gesturing toward the main tunnel. Both boys got a mischievous grin and ran. They split up much to Spot's dismay so he began his chase for Les. Les sprinted along the ground and then the wall trying to figure out Renee was able to do it for so long. Spot caught up with him easily and without stepping out of pace he picked up the pup and began to follow Mitch's scent. The young vampire ran for a bit and when he found no one had given chase stopped in front of a large and deep pit. He knew vampires could fly, or levitate at least and wanted to be the youngest to do it first. He focused his mind on floating and stuck one leg into the air. He began to lean forward when his nerve was lost he and stepped back. Mustering his strength again, Mitch edge to the hole, stuck out his leg, and began to lean forward. Gravity seized him and he was falling for a moment before Spot scooped him up while leaping over the pit both boys in tow. He landed safely well on the other side and did not stop to let the boys down nor talk to them until they were back with the group.

Renee had been learning the layout of Lucas's camp when she heard Lucas's voice and Skittery. She tuned out all noises except those two.

"It is natural to have difficulties when learning to master one's abilities." Lucas said.

"I know this. But these urges for blood and cursed claws that pop out every time I get mad I-" Skittery said frustration screaming in his voice.

"Those claws are not the least bit cursed little wolf. I am aware you frequent in loosing your cool, let us see to what degree that affects your fighting."

"I do not know my limits or strengths any more." Skittery objected.

"Do not question me, trust me. We shall fight to see your new strengths, limits and your temper." Renee hopped from rafter to rafter with the same stealth that was now in Skit's blood and if something was done soon, Lucas's control. The two entered into a room where they were alone aside from Renee. Skittery did not want to fight for reasons he already started, and because this "master" as he like to be called had invaded his home, tried to kill his lobo and now he was to trust him. A part of him did want to learn from Lucas, which scared Skittery, which prompted him to shy away from Lucas and not trust him. Because if he did start trusting him, then he could no longer trust himself. Lucas was at one side of the room and Skits was at the other.

"Let us begin." Lucas said walking slowly towards Skittery as he extended his fangs and claws. Lucas threw a punch at Skits to get things underway. Skits blocked it. Lucas then swiped at his head and missed.

"Good." Lucas nodded. "Defend yourself." Lucas said before making another basic attack on Skits who did not follow up on the attack. Lucas went at him again this time a little faster, which prompted Skits to punch at Lucas. Lucas smiled before throwing another punch and it made contact with Skit's face. The wolf swung at his head, the blow was blocked. Skits followed up with an uppercut to his gut that was did land. Lucas began to swing at Skittery at his normal speed instead of holding back. Skits responded and began to move faster as well. Lucas circled Skits and clawed his back. Skits whirled and kicked at him only to have his calf slashed.

"Do not kick. And never turn your back to your enemy." Lucas instructed. Skittery was stepping carefully so as not to allow Lucas another chance to get his back. Skits did not block the kick to his lower abs and clutched his stomach while still circling.

"Attack." Lucas said. Skit did not. "Come attack!" the vampire ordered, Skits slowly moved to Lucas where he slashed Lucas's side. Lucas rushed Skits and got the wolf in a chokehold. Skits returned the favor and choked back. Lucas grasped the wolf's free arm as Skits swung at him. The two circled while holding the other until Skits grew frustrated and pushed off. Lucas began to look for an open spot on Skits and kicked at him. Skits quickly sidestepped and crossed his legs carefully as he maneuvered with the vampire.

"Interesting fighting style you have." Lucas observed.

"I was taught well." Skits responded.

"That's what they all say." Lucas then clawed him in the leg as Skits tried another kick. "Attack me as a vampire would." Lucas said, Skits was uncertain of what to do so he slashed him with his claws. "Good boy." Lucas said before clawing him back and smirking.

"Except I heal more quickly." Skits said in response to Lucas's smug smile. Lucas wrapped his arm around Skit's neck and twisted his arm back. He then pushed the wolf forward. Skittery finally attacked as a vampire and twisted Lucas's arm back but did not bite. Lucas clenched his fist and hit Skits between the legs. Skits growled and pushed the vampire forward. He then began to circle Lucas looking for a weak spot. Lucas kept an eye on Skits.

"Keep your eye on your opponent at all times." Lucas said as he attacked Skits and clawed his face. Skittery landed a jab to Lucas's jaw and slashed his side open. Lucas kicked the wolf in the calf and fractured the bone. Skits attacked Lucas to be tossed into a wall.

"This is pointless." Skits growled.

"Nothing is pointless." Lucas said.

"Do you really have time for me when there is a war approaching?"

"You are the key in my war." Lucas smirked. Skits snarled and sliced his side again. Lucas seized Skits around the throat and pulled him close. "So yes I have time for this." Skits brought his arm down on Lucas's arm breaking his grip and stepped away.

"Why?"

"You are a hybrid" Lucas said a gleeful glint in his eye. Lucas tripped Skits with the swipe of his leg and Skits went down but leapt back up. Skits seized Lucas for a moment only to be put in a chokehold. Skits sank his fangs into Lucas's arm until Lucas pushed him away. Lucas caught Skit's punch and wouldn't let go. Skit's eyes filled with anger and he kicked him in the gut.

"Why so angry." Lucas asked.

"There is nothing wrong with a little anger." Skits said as he was backed into a wall.

"A little yes, too much no." Lucas said grabbing the wolf's wrist when he tried to escape. "Why is this?" Lucas hissed twisting his arm back and pinning him against his chest. Skits fought to get away but could not. Growing impatient Lucas began to choke Skits.

"Answer me." Lucas growled Skits was thinking quickly.

"Renee raised me, I am still having trouble excepting you." Skits said barley being able to breath.

"That will be your downfall." Lucas said shoving Skits forward. The wolf regained his balance and turned to face the vampire.

"Since I am key in your war it shall be your downfall." Skits sneered. Lucas moved toward him and Skits sidestepped.

"A key indeed, my key."

"What is so great about a hybrid." Skits said before Lucas seized him by the throat.

"You fight like a vampire but you heal like wolf." Lucas said pulling Skits off balance. Skits and Lucas exchanged more blows and Skits pulled back after Lucas kicked him solidly in the gut.

"You seem use to having power."

"I can manipulate almost anything."

"Almost anything." Skits smiled. Lucas moved at the wolf again and Skits backed away not liking the look in his eyes. Lucas grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"You are wise. Too wise." Lucas hissed before dropping Skits down but still kept a hold of his young wolf. "Do not cross me." Lucas hissed his warning in Skits' face before releasing Skits allowing him to breath. "That is all for now." Lucas said walking out of the room. Skits stood in a daze of uncertainty of what just happened. He headed out of the room to seek Izzy for sanity. Renee let out a low growl after having to watch the fight. She picked her way above the building until she caught a familiar scent. It was Angel's blood; Renee followed the scent to a room that was completely cut off from everything else. There was one way to get into the room, and that was a heavy iron, which Renee struggled to get open. She slipped inside the room and approached a dozing Angel.

"Angel." Renee whispered poking her.

"Hm?" Angel said stirring slightly.

"Be still, it is Renee."

"Renee, how did-what are-I'm so happy to see you!"

"Silent before you get us both killed."

"Indeed, my apologies."

"Your injuries have not healed and these new ones are not helping."

"No indeed, I'm so weak."

"Should I offer you my arm, do NOT drain me." Renee said holding out her wrist for Angel to drink, which she did until she regained some strength. Renee felt a bit dizzy so she sat down on the table beside Angel.

"Renee, is Jack safe?"

"Well, he shall be as will you."

"Where is he?" Angel asked suddenly much stronger.

"He is near."

"He's here?!" Angel asked in shock.

"A plan has been formed and set in motion, all is well."

"They plan to KILL him!"

"Either control your voice, or I shall leave before they have us both bound."

"My apologies, I am simply worried."

"Worry is the word of the day." Renee mumbled.

"What mean you?"

"Skittery and Izzy, played the part in turning Jack in to win the trust of Lucas. From what I have seen Lucas is slowly earning the trust of Skittery."

"That is a dangerous thing indeed."

"I believe part of it is due to his new vampire side."

"He was bitten as well?"

"Yes, Mush claims half the pack will be hybrids before this war is over." Renee smirked.

"I hope they will be unified nonetheless."

"I do wonder how Mush and Spot are keeping them together."

"They are alone?"

"It was the only way, Lucas thinks me dead so I may roam his grounds with ease."

"That is well."

"Jack is to be killed tonight, I will seek his location after I leave you."

"Please hurry!" Angel pleaded.

"We cannot move during the day, Izzy will turn to stone, it must be at night."

"Indeed this is true."

"You and Jack shall see your clan again."

"I hope so."

"I must take my leave now."

"Farewell, Madame." Angel said.

"My thanks Lady." Renee said trying to pry the door open. She finally got it to budge, and slipped into the hallway. Renee walked on the wall and then the ceiling seeking Jack's scent. The ceiling was high and she was unnoticed as she passed over a group of rebels below. She searched the upper part of the building and decided to search the underground. She went several levels below the surface and caught a strong whiff of Jack. She found a web of motion sensors, which she flipped through without detection. She was nearing the room where his scent was strongest when a gargoyle turned the corner and almost spotted her. She backed into the shadows and waited for the creature to pass. She looked inside the room to find a bloody beaten Jack, tied down similarly to Angel, with a wolf in its true form guarding the room. Since it was broad daylight and the animal had a strange scent to it Renee concluded that it was one who had taken the serum. She took her boots off and carefully padded across the wall to where the wolf stood. Once it was in arms reach, Renee grabbed its head and ground it into the wall, knocking it unconscious. Knowing it would heal soon she rushed over to Jack.

"Jack, can you hear me?" She asked.

"I may be half dead but it doesn't mean I'm deaf."

"Nor has your wit deserted you."

"Why do you think I'm half dead?" he asked attempting to smirk.

"Your wife fares better than you."

"You have seen her?"

"I just came from her."

"She fares well?"

"She has been better off, but I left her in a better state than I found her."

"My thanks Madame." Jack said coughing.

"Here, drink." Renee said, again offering her wrist.

"If you let Angel drink first you will not be strong enough to leave."

"I needn't leave, simply make it to the rafters."

"I cannot."

"You must."

"My thanks." He said drinking her blood.

"Did that assist you?" She asked once he had finished.

"Yes, indeed. Thank you."

"You are welcome." Renee said kneeling on the ground from lightheadedness.

"How do Skittery and Izzy fare?" Jack asked, leader mode kicking in.

"Izzy stays true, she is getting to know the camp, as am I."

"And the pup?"

"Should you or Spot not kill him, I shall." Renee said vengefully.

"He is swaying Skittery's allegiance?" Jack asked.

"Yes, through confusion."

"We must away 'ere break of day." Jack said.

"I do not understand your statement."

"We have to leave as soon as possible." Jack explained.

"Yes, tonight, but the question is when."

"As soon as we can. If we stay too much longer, Lucas will return to finish the job."

"I will come for you when darkness first falls."

"Make certain that Angel is safe first."

"Izzy will fetch her."

"Very well then."

"I will take my leave now." Renee said turning to leave.

"Again, you have my thanks Madame." Jack said.

Renee slipped her boots back on and hastily made her way to the upper levels of the building. She found Izzy, informed her of the plan and where Angel was located. The day went by and as darkness drew near Izzy went to free Angel. She made it through the building with no problems until she came to the room where Angel was being held captive. A vampire was standing outside the door to make certain no one came in or out. However, such a move had been anticipated so Izzy swiftly staked the vampire. She opened the heavy door and closed it gently behind her.

"My Lady, it is time to take our leave." Izzy said breaking the shackles keeping Angel tied down.

"You have my thanks Izzy, you are truly a most loyal gargoyle." Angel said finally being able to stand. Angel was still a little weak but could move around with ease. The two opened the door and headed for the roof. Once there, Izzy picked up Angel and flew as fast as she possibly could knowing that there were other gargoyles in the sky. However, part of the reason they were fleeing at the set time was because there would not be that many out already. The two soared at a steady pace until they came to the meeting spot where Jack, Skits, and Renee were to be waiting. However Izzy was faster than them so they had to wait.

Jack's head jolted to the left after the gargoyle punched him in the face.

"Soon you will be executed and I shall have to seek a new pastime." The stone monster smiled. Jack could not speak very well since he had been choked ruthlessly for the past hour so he spat in his face. The gargoyle backhanded him across the face. Another guard came in and called the giant mass of stone to go with him, allowing Jack a time to breathe. The two parted and the vampire tried to break free from the metal bands that held him down. They did not give, about this time he heard footsteps draw near, only they did not come from the floor but above his head. He looked up to see Renee looking down at him. She flipped to the floor and checked over his wounds with one glance.

"They seem to take pleasure in beating you." Renee mused as she tore at the metal restraints.

"Indeed they do." Jack said with a hoarse voice. She helped him to his feet and they crept to the door and scoped out the hallway before entering it. Smelling someone coming near, Renee put Jack's arm around her shoulder and walked them both on the wall to the ceiling. Jack preferred levitating better sense the blood they he did have left wouldn't rush to his head. The enemies below them continued on their way, and Renee almost lost her grip, which would have caused Jack to fall.

"It may not be easy to get out of here undetected." Renee said.

"Indeed this is true, but we never said it would be easy." Jack replied still lightheaded from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Hold tight." Renee said dropping them both back to the floor. Jack swayed while trying to regain his balance as the blood suddenly rushed toward the ground. Renee sniffed the air and pushed him into the shadows as she jumped back up to the ceiling. The gargoyle that had been torturing Jack entered the hallway and walked past them both. When it was safe to proceed, Renee jumped back down. The two slowly made their way out of the building and away from the camp. They safely made it to the spot where Izzy and Angel waited for them.

"JACK!!!" Angel cried seeing him at last.

"Hello my love." Jack said hugging her with relief.

"What have they done to you?" She asked taking in the wounds smattered all over him.

"It will heal Angel."

"Did you send Skittery ahead to the camp?" Renee asked Izzy.

"Lucas had him go for a training session just as we left." Izzy said.

"Training with whom?" Renee asked suspiciously.

"It was to be Skittery against Lucas."

"Where was this to take place?"

"Outside, somewhere." Izzy said.

"Can the three of you make it back without me?" Renee asked.

"I can, I think." Angel said.

"As can I." Jack added.

"Yes, Madame, we can." Izzy reiterated.

"Very well." Renee said before taking her leave. The three made their way back to the haven and to safety. Beth hurried Jack and Angel into the medical center. Spot and Dellia joined them shortly after and Jack filled them in.

"He has members of all three races under his command." Jack said.

"This is troubling news." Spot mused.

"Troubling indeed." Angel added.

"I recognized some of the gargoyles so word must be sent to David of these traitors." Jack said.

"But what of Izzy and Blink, would they not be counted as traitors as well?" Dellia asked.

"This is true, and wise, we shall have to take care of this ourselves." Jack mused.

"We have the means to reduce the gargoyle to its human form." Spot told them.

"How is this so?" Angel asked in wonder.

"When I was showing armor to Skittery, he mentioned the wolves had been manufacturing a chemical that would revert them." Spot said.

"Interesting development." Jack said.

"Interesting indeed." Angel added.

"After Mush's ordeal with the gargoyles, Renee saw fit they have a way to fight back." Dellia commented.

"Do they have it to mass produce?" Jack asked limping around since sitting was driving him crazy.

"I do not know; you shall have to ask one of the wolves." Spot said.

"Will you send for Mush please?" Jack asked Spot.

"Of course My Head." Spot said running to find the wolf.

Spot found Mush patrolling the group to ensure that fights did not break out.

"Sir Mush, Jack is requesting your presence." Spot said.

"Very well, lead on." Mush replied following the vampire.

"Yes, sir." Spot said leading the way to Jack.

"Enter!" Jack called as Spot knocked on the door.

"Mush is here My Head." Spot said poking his head in the door.

"Both of you come in." Jack said.

"You wanted to see me, Head?" Mush asked entering the room as Spot closed the door.

"I was told of a chemical that you have been experimenting with that affects gargoyles." Jack said.

"This is true, what of it?"

"Do you have it available for mass production?"

"It is hidden in the Black Dragon, in a safe spot that is unknown to all but a few."

"It is retrievable?"

"It could be, the location is now overrun with the kind of Lucas."

"This presents a problem."

"It can be gained should one go in wolf form." Mush smirked.

"Which is you."

"That is true."

"Would you care to go."

"Where is Skittery?"

"We were not able to have him with us when we escaped. Renee searches for him." Jack said seeing Mush grow angry.

"She shall find him, and fight thus ruining her cover."

"This is not so."

"Prove me wrong."

"She rescued me without detection."

"And at this time were you with Lucas or had the guards been alerted and more on edge?"

"No I was not with Lucas but they were alert and on edge."

"Hm. I shall retrieve the chemical."

"You have our thanks."

"Please try to keep the pack at peace while I am out."

"We shall try." Angel said as Mush took his leave still angry. Mush ran through the tunnels toward the surface level. As he moved he transformed himself into wolf form. He ran along taking uncommonly traveled paths to the Dragon. He came upon it from the back and paused for a moment to make certain it was safe. Sensing no one Mush proceeded inside and found it turned inside out. He picked his way through the mess and went downstairs to where he used to work out and vent his anger on the weight bag. He tore into the wall where the chemical was hidden inside a safe. He clawed the steel box open and picked up the container holding the chemical with his massive paw. He ran out of the casino and was heading back to the haven when he veered to the right and began to search out Lucas's camp using the words Skits had described it by. He slipped into the outskirts undetected and sought out his fellow wolves. He saw other wolves running about in wolf form, for they were using the serum. When a wolf was transformed, they could not distinguish other wolves. With the other wolves paying him no mind Mush was free to explore the grounds and caught Skittery's scent, he was with Lucas. Mush watched the two and waited for his chance to grab Skittery and run. Cleary Renee had not yet made her move and she would not have to should he retrieve Skits in one quick move. She would then be free to stay on and do as she saw fit or come back to the haven.

Lucas had a different look in his eye and Skits was quick to find what it meant. The vampire attacked him with a combo to the gut and head, both he blocked. Lucas came at him again this time making contact and knocking the wind out of him and then punched him in the head. Skits retaliated with a swift blow to Lucas's face and slashed his gut before Skits drew back. Lucas extended his fangs.

"Come to me wolf, attack." Lucas beckoned to Skits who hesitated before obeying. The wolf threw a left to Lucas's cheekbone and again ripped open his stomach. "Good." The vampire said as he rushed Skits. Lucas dug his claws into him and threw him to the ground. Lucas pinned him for a moment until Skits lunged forward and squirmed to the side. Lucas caught the wolf by the throat and pulled him back to him before swiping his claws across Skit's face. Skits dug his claws into Lucas's gut and formed a fist while inside. The vampire tightened his grip on the pup's throat forcing him to kick away and jump to his feet. Lucas followed the wolf's suit and rose up as well before kicking him in the gut and causing Skits to keel over a moment before leaping out of the way of Lucas's punch.

"Attack." Lucas ordered seeing his wolf did not like to be the first to make the attack. Skits moved backwards.

"Make me." The wolf taunted as Lucas drew near him. The vampire caught the punch Skits threw and pulled him into him. Skits grabbed Lucas's free wrist so he could not use it. Lucas smirked before biting down into Skit's shoulder and began drinking. The wolf was a bit startled but decided to mimic his enemy. Skits extended his fangs and drank from Lucas until the vampire pushed him away. Lucas slashed Skits in the face again and his temper flared. Skits growled and caught the kick Lucas had for him before shoving the vampire off balance and knocking him down. Skits stepped away and Lucas sat calmly on the ground.

"I thought you were leader." Skits said.

"I am." Lucas replied.

"Then why do you fall?"

"Even leaders fall sometimes." Lucas said as he wiped the blood from his face." Attack me."

"But, you have fallen."

"Do it." Lucas ordered. Skittery was uncertain on how to attack from such as angle so he charged. Lucas smiled on the inside at the wolf making such a foolish move. He grabbed Skittery by his wrist and placing his feet in the wolf's gut flung him over his head. Skits hit the ground with a thud and kicked out at Lucas when he came near him. The vampire caught his leg, claws sinking in, and landed heavily on the wolf. Lucas pinned him down and smacked him in the face. Skits barred his fangs and bit Lucas's arm. Lucas slashed him again, placed his knee on one of the wolf's arms, and used his free hand to grasp his neck tightly. The two were silent a moment.

"Release me." Skits growled, his throat closing off due to Lucas's crushing grip on his neck.

"Why should I wolf?" Lucas asked smugly. Skits though a moment as the vampire tightened his grip.

"One would think a master would let up after winning, but I could be mistaken." Skits gasped as Lucas seized his throat even tighter. The vampire smiled evilly.

"Do you really think I believed you switched over."

"I know not of what you speak." Skits said as he felt fear rising in him.

"I know you are still loyal to Jack."

"I was never loyal to Jack." Skits said insulted.

"Oh, well perhaps Renee then, Mush and your pack." Lucas said accusingly, Skits frowned at him "Yes I know she is here."

"You are a fool." Skits spat before he pushed Lucas off him. The vampire did not hold back and rushed Skits landing a bone breaking kick to Skit's left knee. The wolf collapsed when the support was gone and scrambled up as Lucas shoved him down. Skits lashed out and clawed his face and then his stomach to no avail. The vampire swung his arm and knocked Skits across the head causing the wolf to see lights. Skits bit into him and tore his head away without retracting his fangs causing the flesh to tear from the vampire's arm. Lucas let his rage overcome a second and took too long in bringing his fist down to Skits. This slow action allowed Skittery the chance to punch him in the side and rolled away. Limping, Skits circled with the vampire. Lucas rushed him, planted his claws in Skits right below his ribcage, and pulled them up splitting the ribs as his claws forced them apart. The pain was riveting and Skits let his guard down allowing Lucas to land yet another crippling kick to his right leg causing the knee cap to cave in. Skits screamed out as he fell to the ground now crippled. Lucas was pleased to see this and hastily pinned the wolf down.

"Are you prepared little wolf?" Lucas sneered.

"You think you are so wise, yet you soon lose knowledge." Skits jeered.

"What do you know wolf?" Lucas asked sensing the pup had something to say.

"Nothing." Skits hissed before he was backhanded.

"Do not lie to me child. What do you know?"

"Everyone knows something." Skits said being aloof.

"Must I break every bone in your body." Lucas smirked.

"I say nothing." Skits said defiantly. Lucas saw this and snapped his arm back on his knee forcing Skit's elbow to protrude out of skin in the wrong direction.

"GEH!" Skits gasped clenching his teeth.

"Tell me what you know and shall spare you for a little while."

"I know nothing." Skits hissed before Lucas sliced his face open.

"I have ways of making you talk pup, do not make me use them." Lucas said as Skits struggled to free himself of his tormentor.

"Kill me and you kill yourself."

"What do you speak of?"

"You think your gargoyles are invincible, but they are not." Skits smiled knowing his secret would drive Lucas crazy.

"Tell me of it and I shall make your death with ease." Lucas said leaning back and pressing down on Skit's broken knees. Skits bit down on his lip in an attempt to silence his scream and caused his lip to bleed. Knowing he would be dead soon should he not do something; he fed Lucas a little information.

"Your gargoyles can be weakened and we know how to do it."

"You wolves, then perhaps I shall go to them and ask." Lucas said menacingly.

"They will not tell and you can not find them."

"Where is this haven that is to keep your pack…'safe'?"

"I do not know."

"Must I break your other arm boy." Lucas said as he prepared to break Skits good limb.

"No! I can not locate it by words." Skits said fearfully.

"Then perhaps I shall let you get well so that you may take me to it."

"And perhaps it will not be my lobo who brings you down." Skits smirked thinking of Jack.

"She is unable, as is everyone else."

"So you say." Skit said digging his claws into the vampire's leg. Lucas did not even flinch.

"Your claws do not harm me." He said before slashing Skit's stomach open.

"Why is that?" Skits gasped from the pain.

"Pardon?" Lucas mocked leaning closer to Skit.

"Why is that?' Skits growled.

"I have a wolf born in my pack."

"Victoria."

"Yes, as I drink from her, I become better. Tell me what you know."

"I shall not." Skits snarled. Lucas could see the wolf would not budge without the proper leverage.

"Join me."

"NO."

"Join me and I shall let you keep your promised one."

"She would not join you regardless."

"Then she shall die." Lucas said casually. Skits felt himself being consumed with anger and thrashed to get try to get free. The vampire punched his stomach sending more pain into Skit's body.

"Should I join, what of the rest of my pack?"

"They shall choose for themselves."

"You malicious bastard!" Skits roared knowing the others wouldn't turn.

"I grow tired of your stubbornness. You end here." Lucas said placing his hand solidly on Skit's throat and began to crush it. Skits looked to the side in a desperate attempted to look for help. He saw help and began to laugh although it brought pain upon him since he had a cracked ribcage and a vampire sitting on him.

"You may strike me down, but you bring hell down on yourself." Skits jeered.

"What do you speak of?" Lucas asked unsure of the wolf's newfound purpose to smile. Lucas pushed down on Skit's injured gut and pressed his fist into his broken elbow as well.

"Can you feel it?"

"What?"

"On your neck…it's warm breath." Lucas did feel something hot behind him. He turned his head to see a pair of yellow glowing eyes and a set of large wolf teeth being bared at him.

"Call it off." Lucas said crushing Skits already wounded arm.

"Let me up and he shall not attack, then again maybe he will. He is my seniority."

"Hello Mush." Lucas said glancing over his shoulder, the massive wolf let out a low growl.

"I shall translate, get off before I bite your head off." Skits said speaking in words what Mush had growled. Lucas reluctantly climbed off Skits and kicked him in the ribs before backing away from him. Mush scooped him up and was getting ready to kill Lucas when a gargoyle dive-bombed them. Mush evaded the attack easily and tore out of the camp. With Skittery and the chemical in tow, Mush made it safely back to the haven without being followed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjourno, this chapter has some drama and comedy and it's really funny in my opinion, but I wrote it so, of course I think it's funny (Hey, what about me?) You too are funny (you're funny looking!!!!) that's not what your dad said (your face is funny!) you come up with the lamest comebacks. (Whatever, my point was, I helped you write this, and it was written on my laptop.) Thank you captain obvious. (anyway) Enjoy the writings put forth by me...and acorn. Okay, bye.

* * *

**

Mush went over to a storage unit and gently set Skittery down. He reverted to his human form and quickly dressed from what he found in storage. He lifted Skittery back up and sprinted along the wall since it was not as crowded as the main form of passage and took him to the medical clinic. Not being able to open the door he kicked it in to find Jack and Angel resting inside. They both jolted awake at the intrusion.

"What the-?" Angel exclaimed being harshly awakened from a deep sleep.

"Mush what is this?" Jack asked sitting up slowly.

"Perhaps your vision has eluded you." Mush growled setting Skittery down.

"Skittery…" Angel said unable to find words to say to the poor werewolf. Jack was on his feet and went to the other side of the bed Skittery lay in.

"Where did you find him?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"With Lucas." Mush answered.

"Why did you go?" Jack asked growing angry.

"I was needed."

"Renee was going to rescue the pup, you needn't have gone."

"Renee was nowhere in the vicinity when I found him."

"She would have found him, I'm sure." Angel interjected.

"Lucas was about to kill him!" Mush roared.

"I am still coherent." Skittery said hoarsely.

"Shush yourself," Angel said gently.

"His bones need to be reset." Mush said in a hushed tone.

"Where is all this needed?" Angel asked.

"His knees have been crushed and his right arm." Mush said.

"And ribcage." Skittery added.

"Very well, I shall return momentarily to attend to you Skits." Angel said going off in search of what she would need.

"Is Izzy safe?" Skits asked.

"Yes, she is." Jack answered. Skittery heaved a sigh of relief wincing as he did so. He had begun to relax when his eyes shot open.

"We must go back!"

"Why is this?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"He knows of her presence." Skittery said attempting to explain.

"Of Renee's presence?" Mush asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know this?"

"He said he did."

"Then he does." Mush mused.

"We have to go back and get her!" Skittery protested.

"You shall not be going anywhere." Angel said firmly pushing him back to rest.

"If not me then someone."

"Indeed this will be." Jack said.

"Indeed." Mush agreed as he set about to leave again when Jack interrupted.

"You shall not be the one to go."

"And why is that?" Mush asked angrily.

"Lucas will be expecting your presence to find Renee."

"Then I do not wish to disappoint him."

"If you go he will undoubtedly kill you." Jack said gravely.

"I will not desert another."

"Mush, think of Renee, think of your child." Angel said.

"I am, which is why she must be brought out."

"She will be, but you are not to be the one to go."

"Why not?!"

"Renee will be a widow if you do."

"If not me then who?" Mush asked.

"Spot will go." Jack said.

"Is he capable?" Mush asked almost mockingly.

"He is capable and will not be expected."

"He shall be the one to retrieve Renee?" Mush asked.

"Indeed, he shall be."

"Then he should take his leave with haste." Mush warned.

"Aye, he shall." Jack said setting off to find Spot. As he left Les came running in.

"SKITS!!!!" The small wolf yelled excitedly.

"Not at the moment." Mush said scooping Les up as Angel got ready to reset the bones.

"Why not?"

"He needs time to rest, then you may play."

"I didn't want to play, I just wanted to see him." Les protested.

"This is well, but time is still needed."

"If I'm really quiet can I stay?" Les asked looking up at Mush with the saddest puppy eyes he could muster. "PWEASE????"

"Give Angel a moment to help him, and then you may go."

"Okay!"

Angel helped Skittery to the best of her ability. Jack went to find Spot while Mush and Les went in to see how Skits was doing.

"Did you fix him Angel?" Les asked.

"I did the best I could little one." Angel smiled. Les ran over to Skittery's side to see how he was.

"Skits, are you okay now?"

"Sure kid."

"WRESTLING MATCH!!!!" Les shouted as he pounced on Skittery. Skittery clenched his teeth so that no profanity would slip out.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Les asked, not quite understanding.

"You win Les." Skits said praying for the pup to get off his ribs. Angel caught the hint and lifted Les off of Skittery.

"I thought you were okay?"

"Not yet."

"I'll leave now." Les said hanging his head and heading for the door.

"You can stay little one, just be a bit more careful." Angel said.

"Okay!"

"Hey Skits, drink this." Mush said holding out a container of blood.

"What's that?" Les asked.

"I don't wanna." Skittery mumbled.

"You'll heal faster." Angel told him.

"It's blood Les, he needs it." Mush answered the younger wolf.

"Why does he need blood?"

"Because, it's like how a wolf needs hearts, and vampires need blood so when you're a cross between the two, you get both." Mush explained.

"You mean he's part vampire now?" Les asked shocked that Skittery was part vampire.

"Yes, and there is nothing wrong with that." Mush said.

"There's not?" Les asked looking at Mush.

"Don't give me that look, Renee is part vampire too."

Les took this in, stood still for a moment before walking over to Angel, and held out his wrist.

"Angel, will you bite me?" Les asked her.

"Why do you want me to bite you?" She asked him.

"Because everyone else has been."

"I am not." Mush smirked.

"You can't be turned into a vampire though." Angel said.

"Even so, there is nothing wrong with being pure wolf." Mush countered.

"But Renee and Skittery both are." Les argued.

"Do you just want to be part vampire so that they will still want you?" Angel asked kneeling down to Les' level.

"We'd have more in common." Les suggested.

"Ask Mush first." Angel said not wanting to incur wrath.

"Renee allowed herself to be bitten to save someone. It was forced on Skittery. And you are part of the family regardless of what you are." Mush said.

"Please?" Les asked mustering up the puppy eyes again.

"Les, be proud of who you are." Skittery said.

"But I want to be like you." Les said.

"So if I was still just a wolf you would be okay with that?" Skittery asked him.

"Yeah."

"Do as you do, because you want it for yourself, not because someone else does it."

"Okay…" Skittery stuck his tongue out at Les, who returned the gesture.

"Drink your blood." Mush laughed.

"I really don't want to." Skittery said.

"The sooner you do, the sooner you'll be back to yourself." Angel added.

"And what good will that do?"

"You'll be able to walk."

"You can drink it straight, or you can mix it, either way, you will drink it." Mush said.

"Very well, I'll drink it straight." Skittery said with a slight attitude.

"Do you need me to do it for you?" Mush taunted.

"No."

"Then cease your talking, and drink it."

"Yes Mush."

"Thank you."

"You got yelled at!" Les laughed.

"Keep that up and I'll be drinking your blood." Skittery said extending his fangs.

"AH!" Les screamed running to hide behind Angel.

"Why do you hide behind me?" Angel asked.

"So he won't eat me, and Renee is not here." Les said poking his head out. Skittery hissed at him and Mush smacked him across the head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Must you ask that?"

"I've been hit enough for one night!"

"That is no excuse for tormenting Les." Angel said stifling laughter.

"He brings it on himself." Skittery objected.

"DO NOT!" Les said.

"You know what, bring me more blood so that I can beat him sooner." Skittery said.

"First you don't desire the blood, now you call for it." Mush mused.

"It serves a better purpose now."

"Skittery stay in the bed; Les, go play." Mush said.

"Will you send for Izzy?" Skits asked.

"Yes." Mush said escorting Les out of the room.

Jack found Spot and instructed him on what he was to do.

"You are familiar with the location of Lucas' camp?" Jack asked Spot.

"Vaguely, My Head." Spot replied.

"It is deep in the south sector and cannot be missed."

"Yes My Head."

"You are to go there and retrieve Renee, that is all."

"Yes."

"Should you encounter Lucas or any of those loyal to him, do what is necessary but try not to fight." Jack directed.

"Does she know I will be coming?'

"I should think so." Jack said a little concerned for her sake.

"When am I to do this?"

"Now." Spot nodded and was almost in the tunnels when Beth ran after him.

"SPOT!" Beth yelled.

"Yes Beth?" Spot asked.

"Is it true you go to Lucas's camp?"

"It is. Why do you ask?"

"There, all three races shall be present and against you."

"I am aware of this."

"I offer you this gun so that it may aid you should the time call for it." Beth said handing him a simple handgun.

"Yes because bullets will stop the supernatural." Spot smirked.

"These bullets shall indeed. For it contains rounds of silver bullets for the wolves and the chemical to bring gargoyles down. And here is a stake for our kind." Beth said handing him the stake.

"My thanks."

"Dellia would have had my head had I not gotten these to you in time."

'I shall use them wisely." Spot said before taking his leave. He made good time and moved as silently as possible.

Renee moved swiftly through the rafters knowing every corner of the building by then and found it unnerving that things were so quiet. Skittery was gone, tales of a wolf carrying him away had spread and after searching for him and detecting Mush's scent she found the tale to be true. She decided it was time for her to take her leave as soon as she possessed one last thing. She made her way to a hidden room that she had only seen Lucas enter and after having a few visits to it herself knew what she needed. She went there now and made it inside the room undetected. She found the small disc that held the data that was the key to Lucas's entire operation. She slid the disc into a pocket on her baggy pants and made her way to the roof. The thought that going on the roof at night with gargoyles may not be the best course to follow occurred to her a second to late. She was walking along the ceiling when she heard something rushing at her. She looked back to see a gargoyle with it's wings tucked close to its back allowing more speed running on the ceiling straight at her. The wolf whirled around and leapt into a side door before latching it behind her. She had her back to the room and sensed her mistake immediately. There was a vampire inside and a shot rang out as a silver bullet was planted in Renee's lower right side of her back. She dove to the side as another shot was fired at her, she turned and attacked the vampire and ripped his throat out. She would have drunk from him to compensate for her wound but the gargoyle came bursting into the room. Renee rushed to the window and swung up on the roof before running all out to escape certain death. It was in the middle of the night so the sun's rays would not save her, only her speed would. Unfortunately, the harder she ran the faster the silver spread throughout her body poisoning her. She had made beyond the camp's outskirts and still the stone beast chased, throwing cars, parts of buildings, even people at her in an attempt to crush the wolf. She evaded most the objects and heard the air whistle as a pickup truck was hurled behind her. Renee ran up the side of a building and as she felt the breath of the Gargoyle on her back she dove inside the building and kept running. Her muscles were growing stiff from the silver and she needed to shake her pursuer so after she got a fair lead on the gargoyle, Renee jumped through the ceilings of the inside of the building until making it to the roof where she dove off the fifty story building and sailed through the air toward the streets below. The gargoyle crashed through the next building not noticing she had dropped below and began ripping the building apart in a frenzied search. Renee landed on her feet but the force of the fall crushed her left ankle, fracturing it as it snapped to the inside of her leg in an unnatural way. Renee forced it back into place, ran up a skyscraper, and began to jump from rooftop to rooftop. She had been running for several blocks without pursuit when the roof in front of her exploded as the gargoyle punched through it. She skidded to a stop and dove to the right barley avoiding the creature's mighty wing that was meant to behead her. Her foe made a loop in the sky before attacking again, this time staying close behind her so she couldn't get out of sight of him. She ran into another building and the monster stayed with her. She crashed through the wall so she was running along the exterior of the building when the gargoyle came through the wall under her feet and sent her flying into the building across the street. Renee landed with a thud and rolled a couple feet before the gargoyle was there and rushing her. Feeling the effects of the bullet, she did not dodge the blow that smashed into the side of her head. The wolf was knocked down. The gargoyle went to step down on the wolf's stomach but Renee rolled under him. He stomped on her right upper leg and broke the bone as he ground his foot into her. She had no escape as the stone mass seized her around her throat and pulled her up slightly further snapping the bone in her leg. Renee would have screamed in pain but couldn't find the air to do so. A shot was heard and the gargoyle dropped her and stumbled backwards reverting to his human form. The wolf lunged forward, killed the human with a single stroke of her claws, and quickly drank his blood. She pulled herself up and fell to the ground finding neither leg was working all that well. Jack leapt into the building and came to her side.

"Can you walk, Madame?" he asked.

"Yes, Jack, I just choose to sit about while the war rages." Renee replied sarcastically.

"I was merely checking to see if you were not catching your breath."

"My breath is not the problem."

"Then, may I ask what is?"

"Perhaps the bone protruding from my leg or the bullet embedded in my back."

"My apologies, I could not see from lack of light."

"Could you not smell the blood?"

"I mistook yours for the gargoyle's, which you just dismembered."

"Hm," Renee said pondering.

"What are you pondering Madame?" Jack asked.

"That it was a handy thing I injected the chemical into the gargoyle." Renee said testing him.

"It was indeed a handy thing."

"I am curious, can you smell the gun smoke on me?"

"Aye, Madame, I can."

"Oh, would you be so kind as to help me up?"

"My pleasure Madame." Jack said pulling her up.

Renee was unaware that the silver's poisonous effect in her blood stream was not only stiffening her muscles, but also slowing her movements considerably. Had she known this, she would not have had extended her claws in an attempt to dig into "Jack's" heart out. "Jack" caught her hand in mid-air and twisted her arm behind her back holding tightly to it and her throat.

"Renee, you try my patience." He said menacingly.

"As you try mine." She replied.

"Come, you will return with me."

"Under what cause?"

"You are my prisoner."

"Is that all?"

"Among other reasons." He smirked.

"Victoria's blood serves you well." Renee said calmly.

"How good of you to notice."

"Yes, shape-shifting can only be accomplished by a vampire feeding on a wolf-born."

"Tis a pity that you chose to take up arms against me, we would have made wonderful allies."

"Tis a pity that you rebelled against Jack, I'm sure you served as a wonderful footstool." Renee mocked. "Jack" shifted back into his real state while drawing her arm further up her back, making her wince.

"You shall pay for that." Lucas sneered.

"I have hit a nerve." Renee said.

"Your insolence has gone too far. I was going to wait until we returned to camp to kill you, but I think I will kill you here." He said sharpening his claws.

"A price I pay gladly." Renee said factually.

"So be it." Lucas said preparing to dig his claws into her heart. He threw her down and knelt over her putting the tip of his claws at her chest, when he felt a sharp point dig into his back.

"Let her be, Lucas." Spot said.

"Spot, it has been so long since I have heard from you." Lucas said.

"Not long enough, unfortunately."

"I have been hearing of many feedings occurring, it would appear that our pacts are not so different after all." Lucas smirked.

"No, just the approach. You attempted to undermine authority, we have our leader's full blessings."

"I went for Jack's blessing to feed and I was shunned, now all those who oppose me shall be shunned."

"You intend to kill us for upholding the law of our people?" Spot asked incredulously.

"There is a new law. And you shall be killed for defying it."

"Not if I kill you first." Spot said thrusting the stake into Lucas, but unfortunately missing his heart and staking his lung instead. Lucas thrust his claws into Renee before running off. Spot quickly dropped the stake and rushed to help Renee.

"Curse that little rat!" Renee hissed.

"Good to see your wit is unharmed." Spot muttered. "How does the rest of you fare?"

"Not well." Renee said as she got a distant look in her eye.

"Do not give up now, Madame." Spot said hoisting her into his arms and carrying her back to the haven. He returned to find Jack, Angel and Skittery in the medical center. Beth and Dellia had been attending to them and quickly received Spot and Renee.

"Spot are you well?" Dellia asked.

"Yes, my love, I am well." He smiled.

"What all has happened to her?" Beth asked.

"I do not know. She lost consciousness shortly after I arrived."

"Let us find out then." Beth said motioning Spot to set her down in an empty bed. He quickly obliged. Beth found the fractured ankle and the broken bone with ease. She checked Renee's bleeding chest and saw that the wound was not too severe. However she did not know how to reset a bone and woke Angel.

"Yes Beth?" Angel asked sleepily to the pokes Beth was giving her.

"I apologize to wake you My Lady, but I do not know how to reset bones."

"What did Skittery do now?" Angel asked, unaware that Renee had been brought in while she was sleeping.

"He has finally fallen into a deep sleep, it is Renee who needs the mending."

"Renee has returned?"

"Only for a short time if we do not find what is draining her."

"Let us make haste then." Angel said rushing to Renee's bedside. Angel reset the bones and Beth wrapped them. Angel was about to sew Renee's chest up when she caught a foreign scent in her blood.

"My Lady, why do you wait?" Beth asked.

"There is something not right in her blood. Make haste, find Mush and bring him here." Angel said urgency in her voice. Beth ran out and yelled for Mush. An annoyed bystander told her where he was. She ran to the place where Mush was to be and found he was. She told him of Angel's need for him but forgot to tell him why. The two made it back to the medical room in little time. The two rushed in the door and found Jack had awakened. Beth led Mush to where Renee lay.

"Wha-.' Mush tried to say.

"There is something foreign in her blood and it is draining her of her strength." Angel said as she held her wrist out trying to get Renee to drink to no avail.

"Fall silent." Mush said walking over and sniffing the air. He was calm a moment before his eyes darkened. "It's silver." He growled.

"How is it we extract it?" Jack asked.

"We must find the entry wound and depending on how much of the bullet is there or dissolved…" Mush trailed off.

"What are you speaking of?" Spot asked.

"Should a silver bullet be left in too long, the body attacks it in an attempt to break it down which only helps the silver spread." Mush explained as he searched for the hole where the bullet entered and found none. "Geh! How the hell did it get in?"

"Her back was bleeding." Spot pointed out.

"She healed over it?" Dellia wondered.

"Let us see." Angel said pushing Mush aside since he was growing too angry to help. Angel found a patch of newly formed skin on her back and carefully dug her claws in to Renee's back once again. She found a small bullet and pulled it out. "Here." Angel said sitting the silver on a tray.

"Why is it so small?" Dellia asked.

"The rest of it is in her blood." Jack though out loud.

"Time will have to be the cure, for there is nothing more than can be done." Beth said. Mush sat down on the bed next to Renee and made no motion of moving. Jack told Spot to keep watch on the group before laying down since he was still a little weak. Dellia observed Spot as he handled many confrontations of wolves and vampires alike. His ability to lead and be patient was growing. Blink was ready to war and Spot almost got punched stopping the gargoyle. Spot was able to calm him with the assistance of Beth. . Hours passed and Skits was bored in bed but had Les there to entertain him. Unfortunately this awoke Jack.

"Whoops!" Les said as the football the two wolves were fighting over was flung through the air and pegged Jack in the head causing him to sit up, claws extended, and deflate the ball.

"Les, you must learn to be more careful." Jack said realizing where the attack had come from.

"Yes, or he may deflate you next time." Skits smirked.

"I would not want to incur the wrath of Renee or Mush." Jack smiled.

"That is wise." Skits smiled in return.

"Indeed that is the truth."

"How can she attack when she sleeps?" Les asked.

"She can't Chihuahua." Skittery said.

"I was referring to when she awoke little one." Jack explained.

"Will she be able to, cause Skits is awake and he's not that strong yet." Les pointed out before Skits hit him on the head. "OW"

"So I am weak now?' Skits teased.

"Not as strong as Renee or Mush." Les said sticking his tongue out.

"Nor shall I ever be infant."

"Hush before you wake up Mush." Jack said seeing the bigger wolf stir slightly.

"Yeah, cause he can beat you up." Les laughed.

"Yes, but you are the loud one so he would get you not me." Skits said flicking Les's ear.

"STOP IT!"

"Shut it Chihuahua."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Les yelled.

"Shut it gheez!"

"You shut it" Les said punching Skittery in his broken arm.

"Geeh, you cheap little mutt!"

"Boys, sshh." Jack quietly.

"He started it!" Les whined.

"You are such a puppy." Skits sighed.

"No I'm not!"

"You prove me right by your whimpering!"

"Leave me alone."

"YOU'RE sitting on me."

"There's no one else to talk to."

"Go say hi to Jack." Skits smiled mischievously.

"Okay!" Les said running over to jack and jumping on him before Jack could block him.

"Ooof!" Jack grunted as the pup landed on him.

"Hi." Les smiled.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Hhahahhaah!" Skittery cackled waking up Angel.

"I have a young were wolf on my lap." Jack replied.

"Uh huh." Les said not understanding the answer.

"You are heavy."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I am weak."

"No you aren't I mean Skits didn't like you at first but he thinks you're okay now so you can't be weak." Les explained, when Skits heard that he fell off the bed from shock.

"Les!" Skits yelled.

"What? It's the truth."

"This is why Austin almost killed me."

"Be at peace Skittery." Jack smiled. "I do not hold a grudge."

'I am thankful for that, and would be more so if I were not stuck on the floor at Les' eye level."

"HEY!" Les shouted.

"I will help you Skittery." Angel said getting up.

"You two are peculiar." Mush said from where he "slept".

"You're pacular!" Les taunted.

"Is that so?" Mush asked getting up.

"No."

"Ah, Angel I'll get him." Mush said scooping Skits up and placing him back on the bed.

"You have my thanks." Angel said after unsuccessfully trying to help Skits up.

"As you have mine." Skits said rubbing his wrist where Angel had been tugging.

"My apologies." Angel blushed.

"How long where you awake?" Skits asked.

"Long enough to conclude that sugar is to be banned from the pack." Mush smirked.

"You raised us."

"Which is why I say that. Jack, I see they got you." Mush nodded toward the pinkish colored spot of skin where the football hit him.

"Indeed they did." Jack said.

"It was Skits." Les said looking at Jack.

"I'm sure it was."

"Lies." Skits hissed baring his fangs.

"AAH!" Les yelped hiding under Jack's blanket.

"Angel will you please take him." Jack chuckled.

"Indeed I shall." Angel said picking Les up and taking him to her bed.

"How are you little one?" Angel asked.

"I am well, you?" Les asked.

"Very well thank you."

"If you are very well, why are you here?"

"He gets his bluntness from you." Skits taunted Mush.

"Shut it." Mush said.

"Ha. See."

"I am still healing little one." Angel explained.

"From a fight?" Les asked wide-eyed.

"Of sorts."

"Such as?"

"That is not for me to tell at this time."

'Okay, MUSH!"

"Child stop your yelling." Mush smirked.

"Okay, Mush." Les whispered. Skits covered his face to hide his laughter.

"Yes?"

"What is she talking about?"

"If she does not wish to tell you, I shall not either."

"Jack?"

"I am sorry little one." Jack said.

"Skits?"

"Well, she was walking along and a demon possessed squirrel jumped out of a tree and tried to eat her eyeballs! So she grabbed a flame thro-" Skits was saying.

"Skittery, cease that." Mush said struggling to stifle his laugh.

"No I want to hear the rest of the story." Les objected.

"No." Mush said flatly.

"But-"

"You disobey me?"

"No sir." Les said quietly.

"Good, go play with Mitch, away from the tunnels."

"Yay!" Les said running out the door.

"Thank you." Jack sighed.

"Clearly you never had young ones."

"No indeed I have not."

"Skits and Les make good practice for you then, perhaps you would like to borrow one of them?" Mush asked as Skits gently clawed Mush's arm.

"I'm bored!" Skits sighed.

"So you use my arm as a drawing board?"

"No, but it is a good idea."

"Uh huh."

"Yep, like I said, ya raised me."

"And I shall be doing it again." Mush sighed.

"Huh?"

"Renee is expecting, keep it silent."

"Ohhhhh."

"What?"

"That is why you always made me baby sit Les." Skits mused. Mush smacked his head again. "Would you stop!"

"Make me." Mush taunted.

"When I can walk I will."

"I shall remember that, pup."

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm17, that is not puppy age."

"I am almost 300, you are a puppy."

'Well ya compared to that." Skits muttered before Mush gave him a cold look. Skits looked away quickly.

"When is Renee expected to awake?" Angel asked.

"It is unknown, she is getting stronger." Mush said.

"Will this harm your child at all?"

"I know not." Mush said quietly.

"For your sake I hope it does not." Angel said genuinely and Mush smiled.

"We know who will pay regardless." Skits mumbled.

"What do you speak of Skittery?" Jack asked.

"Why is it every time I try to mumble you hear it?"

"Bat like hearing."

"Ah."

"Indeed."

"I was referring to Lucas in my mumbling."

"Indeed he shall."

"Not soon enough though." Skits muttered.

"Unfortunately this is true."

"Must you hear everything?"

"Does my hearing offend you?"

"No, it's just, different."

"You will get use to it in time."

"What mean you by that?"

"As a partial vampire your hearing will improve as well."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

"Will his ability to share improve?" Les asked walking back in the room. Skits threw his pillow at him.

"Stealing and sharing are two concepts you have yet to grasp." Skits said.

"That is something you may have to work on yourself Les." Jack mused.

"Oh, so I have to teach him how to share?" Les pondered.

"That was not my intent, you must learn to share as well."

"He shares information fine." Skits grumbled.

"You must forgive this child's mouth." Jack said.

"That is difficult to do when he needs forgiveness all the time."

"You are not so innocent yourself."

"What have I shared?" Skits asked a little agitated.

"You leak information while you sleep."

"Such as?"

"Such as telling secrets to Lucas that may cost us the war." Jack said grimly.

"You accuse me of treachery?" Skittery growled.

"Not intentional treachery."

"I know not of what you speak."

"You do not purposefully give away our secrets, but the fact of the matter is you do, while you are unaware, thus giving the enemy an advantage." Jack pointed out.

"There is no enemy in this room."

"While this is true, you still talk in your sleep and you did spend a night in Lucas' camp. Since you do this now, there is reason to believe you have done it in the past as well."

"That is not how he found out."

"Then I Prithee, tell us how."

"Perhaps he is part mind reader." Skittery jeered.

"I know for a fact that that is untrue." Jack countered.

"And I know for a fact that I needn't answer to you."

"I am not telling you to."

"That is wise."

"You would be wise not to threaten me, pup."

"You know nothing of wisdom." Skittery glared as his temper began to rise.

"Do not forget that I have been on this planet much longer than you. I have seen wars come and go and have witnessed the death of two innocent children who I adopted as my own, do not dare to tell me that I know nothing of wisdom." Jack said as righteous indignation flared.

"Have you ever warred with a hybrid?"

"No, but I have fought against bloodthirsty humans whose view of my race has been tainted by myths of Count Vlad the Impaler of Transylvania!"

"I see you have done so much to counter it." Skittery said dryly. Jack was about to attack the young wolf when Angel stuck out her hand to stop him.

"Calm yourself, my love." She whispered to him.

"The pup has no discipline." He whispered back.

"I do so!" Skittery growled, his bat-like hearing picking up their conversation.

"Be that as it may, it is not your place to give it to him." Angel said sternly.

"Skittery do not eavesdrop." Mush reprimanded.

"Wasn't eavesdropping what started this whole conversation?" Les wondered out loud.

"Out of the mouth of babes." Angel pointed out. Jack gave her a confused look so she further explained herself. "You overheard Skittery's comment that was not meant for your ears."

"The truth." Skittery mused.

"Yes what was sowed has been reaped." Mush said aggravated from all the bickering in the room while his wife lay half dead.

"Who sowed what?" Les asked.

"It is an expression saying that you receive what you put forth." Mush explained.

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"So that you may learn more things."

"Okay."

"Good pup." Mush said.

"Imagine that." Skittery quietly scoffed.

"Perhaps more rest is needed here." Mush advised.

"That is a wise observation." Angel added, glaring at Jack.

"Then let it be so."

Jack dozed off and Angel fell asleep with Les curled next to her. Skittery slipped into a light sleep and Mush went back to Renee's side. He laid down next to her, when he felt something in her pocket.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and here we have the beginging of war, finally it's official. (wow, violent little thing arent' we?) Well everything has been leading up to the war, and if finally comes (again, remind me not to make you mad.) Oh well, enjoy the reading! (adieu)

* * *

**

Mush found the disc she had stolen from Lucas and sought out the hacker, Beth; he found her with Blink.

"Greetings Blink, Beth" Mush said as he walked up.

"Greetings Mush." Beth said cheerfully.

"Mush." Blink nodded.

"I do hate to force you to part, but your presence is needed Beth." Mush said.

"Yes, sir. I shall return shortly." She told Blink.

"Very well." Blink said as the two left.

"What is it that I can do for you?" Beth asked Mush.

"It would be appreciated if you could find what is on this disc." Mush said pulling it out.

"I shall try."

"Let us see then." Mush said as the two entered the electronic room where computers and other hardware was used. Beth loaded the disc into the computer and found it was encoded. She cracked the code with Mush either hovering over her or pacing the walls, as Renee liked to frequent.

"Here we are sir." Beth said pulling the information up. Mush looked at it in awe.

"This…presents…a…problem." Mush said slowly.

"What is it sir?" Beth asked in complete confusion.

"It is his plan, it lists apparently every ally he has. Several bases scattered over New York. And his plan of reconstructing the state." Mush said scrolling down the page.

"Oy. You are correct when you say that this presents a problem. But we have his plans now, is the advantage not ours now?"

"Should we act quickly yes, but if he is aware that we have his information, he shall change his course of action."

"Should we bring this to Jack's attention?"

"Learn this information better. I will talk to Spot, then Jack."

"Yes Sir."

"I will take my leave."

"Yes Sir."

Mush quickly sniffed out Spot and informed him of the news. Spot went to learn the information with Beth and Mush returned to the medical room.

"Head wake with haste." Mush said loudly close to Jack's head so his voice would boom in the vampire's ears but far enough away so he was not in striking range of Jack's claws.

"GEH!" Jack yelled bolting upright and slicing at the air.

"Vital information has been found and action must be taken."

"What is it?" Jack asked blearily.

"Lucas' plan of action."

"You have found this?"

"Only after Renee retrieved it."

"Speak with Spot."

"I already have. He is looking over it now."

"Then have him come here when he is done." Jack growled.

"Do not confuse me with one of your servants."

"My apologies."

"They are received."

"Would you kindly ask Spot to come speak with me when he has finished reviewing the plans?"

"I will."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." Mush said leaving to find Spot. As he left, Jack went back to sleep. In his sleep, Jack could hear slow footsteps that were cut short with a sharp gasp and a loud thud on the floor. Opening his eyes and sitting up Jack saw Skittery lying on his back in the middle of the floor.

"Skittery, are you awake?" Jack asked, wondering if the wolf also had a sleepwalking habit.

"I am." Skittery answered.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Proving gravity's existence."

"Interesting. Would you like help back up?"

"Back up to the ceiling or my bed?"

"Why and how were you on the ceiling?" Jack asked bewildered.

"I am sick of being bedridden, so I tried walking on the wall."

"There is a reason you are bedridden young one." Jack gently scolded as he got up and helped Skittery back into his bed.

"Yes, but I wish to heal."

"As you will, if you stop getting out of your bed and re-injuring yourself."

"Had I known that I would have fallen, I would not have gone up."

"That would be wise." Jack smiled.

"You smile?" Skittery asked.

"Yes." Jack said somewhat confused by Skit's statement.

"When you took your rest, you were not in such a mood."

"I was in need of rest, I apologize if my actions or words caused you grief."

"You are peculiar."

"As are we all."

"Indeed, but I say that because it should be I apologizing to you, yet you did it first."

"You are as much to blame as I."

"I am hot-tempered, what is your excuse?" Skittery teased.

"Young werewolves." Jack smiled.

"A troublesome thing indeed."

"Not as much as you might think."

"Is that so?"

"Aye, Les has made Angel very happy." Jack said looking at Angel and Les curled up together sleeping.

"It is realized that he will be staying with us and not you, correct?"

"Aye, he keeps her entertained, at least until this dreadful war is over."

"Then the races shall part once more." Skittery pondered.

"I do not think it will be possible to entirely split them the way they were. We have become dependant on each other for survival."

"This is true."

"Indeed it is."

"She stirs." Skittery said as Renee rolled on her side.

"I shall find Mush." Jack said hurrying to find Mush. He headed to the Tech Lab where he found Spot, Beth and Mush huddled around a computer.

"Mush, Renee, stirs." Jack said coming in. Mush looked at him to make sure he was serious, and took his leave quickly. Jack followed Mush back to the medical center. Mush went over to Renee and gently shook her shoulder. Renee's claws extended and dug into Mush's right shoulder before she realized her whereabouts.

"Clearly, you heal well." Mush said as Renee retracted her claws.

"My apologies, love." Renee said semi-embarrassed.

"It is well my beauty, you hit nothing vital."

"I am glad, I see you are on your feet." Renee said looking at Jack.

"Only for limited amounts of time, Madame." Jack said.

"Your words are what gave me reason to doubt in the building." Renee said.

"What do you mean?"

"You always call me Madame, never Renee, until on the roof."

"You say that I did a thing, which I do not recall."

"That is because it was not you."

"This I know. Who was it that approached you?"

"Lucas, he can shift his shape when he feeds off of wolf-borns."

"That is most unwelcome news." Jack said.

"Since there are not many of these, he has alliance with Victoria." Mush though out loud.

"Indeed." Renee said annoyed by the fact.

"Who is this you speak of?' Jack said feeling light headed. Renee saw this and slid over on her bed allowing Jack room to sit, which he did.

"Victoria, she was a member of my pack, always sought more, she is wolf born and allows Lucas to feed of her making him stronger." Renee said angered by this point.

"This is most troublesome." Jack pondered.

"As is her nature…for it was her who took Angel in to Lucas."

"She is the one who is responsible for this?" Jack asked pointing at Angel.

"Not entirely, Lucas and his slaves did most of it."

"They shall pay." Jack said darkly.

"Fully."

Spot left Beth and sent Dellia to learn the plans as well. He was making his way to the medical center when he heard footsteps running toward the tunnels. It was forbidden to leave unless authorized, and no one had been given that privilege. Spot hurried to the tunnels to see who and why someone was trying to leave. Spot felt a spark of annoyance when he saw Joshua sprinting through the tunnel. Spot gave chase and taking a short cut blocked his way to the surface.

"Where go you?" Spot asked.

"The surface." Josh answered.

"I can see that, why are you going?" Spot asked. Josh looked surprised Spot would ask him that.

"There is a war raging Spot, and we sit down here doing nothing."

"The time has not come for us to attack."

"Will it ever?"

"It shall."

"It shall indeed." Josh said trying to move around Spot.

"You will not be the one to bring it in."

"Why is that?"

"Because your Head and your Lady are both wounded."

"I know this, which is why we should move now, to help them."

"You would only bring Lucas's wrath upon us and them."

'I shall go there, I would leave no connection to the haven."

"Fool, they know."

"They know of our location?"

"Not fully, but they know the area and they know we are waiting to attack."

"Then I shall move to a different area before attacking and throw them off."

"Do you think of no one but yourself?"

"I think of many Spot. That is why I must fight."

"And you shall at the appropriate time." Spot said factually. Josh grew impatient and quickly darted past Spot.

"HALT!" Spot yelled after him to no avail. Spot raced after him and caught up to him. Spot wrapped his arm around Josh's throat and grabbed his arm and Josh struggled a bit.

"Stay where you are." Spot said firmly.

"Why do you stop me?" Josh asked frustrated.

"So that you do not bring wrath upon our clan."

"I will not do so."

"You are guilty by association to them."

"Let them catch me, it shall serve as a decoy."

"They will think we sent you."

"I shall tell them I acted on my own." Josh grinned not fully grasping the things at stake.

"When, when they catch you, even if you are lucky enough to escape they will blame us."

"Then as I am out, the loyal will have time to prepare." Josh said before elbowing Spot in the ribs and making a run for it only to be seized by the arm and spun around. Spot's fist met Josh's face and the two were still a moment. "It is not you I wish to fight."

"However if you continue to run it is me you will fight." Spot replied coolly.

"It needn't be."

"Do not run and it shall not."

"I cannot stay here any longer."

"Then you shall be dead before your feet cross the threshold."

"Very well, I shall fight you and then take my leave."

"As you wish." Spot swung at Josh's head and missed, he threw a punch at his gut and it was blocked. Josh swiped his claws at Spot's arm and cut it. He then uppercut Spot in the gut. Spot returned the move to Josh and followed with a blow to his head. Josh was stunned a moment and Spot tripped him knocking him to the ground. Spot pinned down his wrist and tried to reason with him.

"Stop this." Spot hissed.

"I need to be out there." Josh argued.

"Should the desire be strong in you, practice with the group."

"I have!"

"Do it again."

"It is not the same."

"No it is not, which is why you need more practice." Josh kneed Spot in the lower back and forced Spot off of him by pushing forward. Josh leapt to his feet and Spot was up with him. Josh kicked Spot in the upper leg and Spot landed a forceful punch to Josh's temple. The two vampires walked into each other swinging each with their own motive. Josh needed to fight; he hated the enemy and couldn't wait a moment later to fight. Spot knew that should Josh start a fight, Lucas would bring Hell to them all and ruin all that the loyal had worked hard to maintain, Spot twisted Josh's arm back when he punched for him and grabbed his other arm by the elbow so Josh couldn't get his ribs again. Josh brought his foot down on Spot's ankle and Spot pushed him forward. Josh clawed at Spot and Spot dodged it, Josh then darted behind Spot and seized him around the throat.

"Perhaps it is you who should practice." Josh said to Spot who in turn flipped Josh over his head sending the vampire to the ground once more. Spot straddled Josh so he couldn't move.

"Is that so?" Spot mused. "Continue to fight me and I shall-" Spot was saying before Josh brought up his leg and kicked Spot in the head forcing him to loose his balance. Josh planted his knee in Spot's gut and tried pushing him off. Spot reached his hand out, grabbed Josh by the throat, and used him as leverage to pull himself closer to the escape. Spot extended his claws into Josh's throat and pinned down one of his arms as the other clawed in a desperate attempt to pry Spot's hand off his neck.

"Do I have your attention now?" Spot asked his eyes furious.

"You do." Josh gasped.

"Cease your resistance or Jack shall banish you for this."

"Should he do this either way?"

"Yes."

"Then would it not benefit me to fight before he does this."

"Stop resisting and I shall not tell him."

"Really?"

"Yes." Josh nodded and Spot let him up. The two began to move back toward the camp when Josh stopped and put his hand on the side of his head.

"You have a mighty blow." Josh said rubbing his head.

"I am trained to." Spot said as Josh knelt down on the ground cupping his head. Suddenly Josh lunged forward and threw himself into Spot's knees knocking them both down. Josh quickly pinned Spot by straddling him so he could not kick him in the head.

"Can you not understand my grounds?" Josh asked.

"Your grounds yes, your timing is wrong."

"And when will the time be right?!"

"Not yet."

"So you don't know."

"Jack knows."

"Lucas could come down on us any second. He has gargoyles circling this area everyday, we must act now." Josh said high-strung.

"Should you leave, the gargoyles will see where your origin was and find us."

"I shall use a different exit than the main one."

"They will figure it out."

"Then we need to move now."

"It is better than to have them find us later if at all instead of sooner as they will should you leave." Spot said trying to get through to the vampire. Josh pondered on this knowing Spot was right. Josh was trying to think of an argument but couldn't which irritated him further. He felt Spot struggle under him and knew he was holding back, he then realized Jack would not hold back with his punishment.

"So you say to wait?" Josh asked wanting to make certain he understood Spot.

"I do." Spot growled.

"Does, does your offer still stand?"

"Should you come peacefully back with me I will not report you to Jack?"

"That is the one I speak of."

"It does." Spot said as Josh dealt with inner conflicts.

"Than I accept." Josh said releasing Spot's wrist. Spot landed a right hook to Josh's face for undermining him. Josh knew he deserved the blow and got off of Spot. The two looked as each other after Spot rose to his feet.

"Do you agree to come willingly?" Spot asked clenching his fist.

"I do." Josh replied quietly.

"Then go." Spot said gesturing toward the haven. Josh was hesitant a second before he slowly turned and walked back to camp. The two made it back with no conflict and Spot gave Josh a last warning before allowing the vampire to go about his business. Spot finally made it to the medical room, which looked more like a council room. Renee was still healing so she sat on her bed with a map on her lap, Jack and Angel were going over the strong points of possible attack points and Renee would find it on the map and let them know whether it would work or not. Mush was patrolling the group with Les to "help" him while Skittery listened attentively to the planning since Jack had reprimanded him a second time for getting out of bed. Spot came in and stood not knowing where he was needed.

"Spot, how do things go?" Jack asked.

"The group is restless, they wish to fight." Spot said.

"That is well, for they shall do it soon."

"When My Head?"

"The time is not yet certain, but it approaches with speed."

"If it does not, we will have to deal with mutiny." Spot said dryly.

"Mutiny?" Angel asked.

"Possibly." Spot answered.

"From who?"

"There are a few who grow restless, but I spoke with them."

"Then you have done well."

"Thank you My Lady."

"You are welcome. Come help us plan."

"Your theory is false, Jack. The passage way is too narrow." Renee said consulting the map she held.

"What other options do we have?" Jack asked.

"His place in the mountains, it would cause a larger disturbance in his plan than this one would."

"But would going through the mountains not alert the gargoyles that circle overhead to our presence?" Spot asked.

"There are timbers along most of the mountain that would offer shelter from their eyes. Besides, should all else fails, we know the chemical works." Renee smirked.

"Indeed it does, but I do not think we should rely too heavily on it Madame." Spot offered.

"Be that as it may, I do not think we can easily hide an army as large as ours easily, even under cover of timbers." Jack pondered out loud.

"It would not be all of our forces on the mountain, simply a handful." Renee said.

"Then where do the rest of the forces enter?" Angel asked. "And who will command them?"

"Easy yourself, Lady. This fort that is to be stormed would not be the sort to occupy it is better left destroyed. Should we blow it up, it would cut off Lucas's sources and cause shortage in his supply line. This act would be done better with fewer numbers." Renee said as the thoughts formed in her mind as they had when she pondered in sneaking to Lucas's camp.

"Again who shall command this group that goes?" Angel asked again. Renee pondered a moment.

"I am not the only one who formulates plans, what do you think?'

"Each leader here shall lead a brigade to attack, this would allow us to keep the loyal under watch and accomplish much." Angel answered after she thought.

'That is well. Now I ask you what you asked me, who leads the mountain?"

"One who is familiar with the cold." Spot offered.

"I shall lead." Jack said.

"Are you certain?" Angel asked.

"It shall be like Valley Forge once again." Jack said remembering the old days.

"Very well, who shall be with you?" Renee pondered.

"Someone who likes the cold." Skittery smirked.

"Whom would this be?' Angel asked. The room was silent for what seemed an eternity.

"I hear you and Taivin got along fine." Renee said as her eyes laughed.

"Taivin it shall be." Jack agreed.

"There is one object down, what of the others." Angel pondered.

"Nuke them." Skits smiled.

"Skits, no." Renee replied.

"That was my idea." He said laying back down.

"I can tell."

"His original camp, where he is now, that would be a blow to the rebel's morale should it be destroyed correct?" Spot asked.

"Indeed." Renee agreed.

"Then who shall lead that charge?"

"Who knows it best?" Jack asked this time his eyes smiling.

"Very well, it is mine." Renee said.

"Who shall go with you?" Angel asked.

"Is this one to be ruined as the other?"

"Why give them a place to run, yes." Jack pointed out.

"Spot, you took down a wolf once, with me."

"Very well." Spot nodded.

"The factory where the serum is made. It must fall." Renee said.

"I shall take it." Angel volunteered.

"With whom?' Spot asked.

"Have you any suggestions?" Angel asked as Renee eyed Skittery coolly.

"Take Skittery with you." Renee said.

"Will he be well by this time?"

"Most certainly."

"Very well."

"I feel as though I have been auctioned off." Skittery mused.

"You should not feel as such."

"Yes, you shall return home." Renee said while checking the locations left to attack.

"The sewers are the way Lucas seems to move about with the most ease." Jack said referring to the data on the disc.

"Ah, who is left for it?" Spot asked.

"Dellia and Mush." Jack said.

"So it shall be." Renee said.

"Indeed." Angel agreed.

"Due to the present states of some of us, what of the wounded?" Skittery asked.

"Bumlets is the one correct?" Angel asked.

"Him and Beth will do fine." Jack said.

"And this shall be where?" Renee asked.

"Where we are now serves fine." Spot offered.

"Your wisdom has grown." Renee approved.

"I have good teachers."

"RENEE!" Les yelled outside the door.

"Yes pup? Enter." Renee called not looking up from the map. Les came in covered with mud. Skittery began laughing and Renee looked up.

"Child what ails you?" Renee asked astounded at the dirt caked boy.

"Mush pushed me in a puddle." Les said.

"Ahahahah!" Skits laughed before Les jumped on him and spread his mud.

"Les, off him." Renee said.

"But, he has been laughing at me for THREE days!"

"That will be dealt with, do not punish the bedding for the sins of another." Renee said referring to the once clean sheets that now looked like Dalmatians.

"Yeah mutt." Skits said pushing him off the bed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Les yelled.

"Skits, do not refer to him in such a matter. Les cease your shouting." Renee said sharply.

"Yes ma'am." Les said.

"Sorry lobo." Skits said.

"Les go clean yourself, no have Mush help clean you." Renee smirked.

"Okay." Les said running out the door.

"Who is to take Lucas?" Skittery asked as a dark look flashed in his eyes.

"Not you young one." Renee ordered.

"Since he undermined Jack's authority should he not be the one to take him down?" Angel offered.

"That would be well." Renee said eyeing Skittery.

"So be it." Jack said.

"What of Blink and Izzy?' Spot asked.

"What of them?' Angel asked.

"Do they fight or would that bring David down on them."

"That would bring David down upon them."

"Should they stay out of the line of battle it will be well, they can still help us though." Renee said.

"How so?"

"Being our eyes in the sky, inform us of when gargoyles draw near."

"So it shall be."

"Les wants to fight." Skittery said cautiously.

"No." Renee said immediately.

"He is small and sneaky."

"I say no."

"Yes Madame."

"When shall we strike?" Spot asked.

"We shall move in several nights." Jack said.

"We must now work out the details of our plans." Angel added.

They spent the next few days putting the finishing details of their battle plans. Those who were injured had partially if not fully healed. The group had drawn closer to gather after Renee made herself known and took hold of the pack. Jack had Spot make more decisions allowing him to mature as a leader. Things were in order and the tensions of nearing battle deepened. Spot felt this strongly since this would be his first real war. Dellia calmed his nerves and Jack watched with pride as the a vampires and wolves worked side by side when only a short time ago they were yearning to wipe out the other race. Jack and Renee were speaking in private to make certain they were in agreement on war matters.

"Things are in order then." Renee concluded.

"Indeed they are, we have an accord then?"

"Indeed."

"Have you informed Mush yet?" Jack asked referring to Taivin.

"Be more precise of what you speak." Renee replied, not picking up the inference Jack was making.

"Your relation to Taivin."

"I have not."

"Do you intend to speak to him of this before the battle starts?"

"Why does it concern you?"

"Things would run more smoothly if they were more understanding of each other."

"This is true, and you think that telling Mush will bring this about?"

"Perhaps, then perhaps not, though Mush might understand Taivin's reasoning." Jack pointed out.

"This maybe true."

"Indeed Madame, it is your choice."

"I am aware."

"I am sure that you are."

"Things are in line here, correct?" Renee asked.

"Aye, that they are."

"Then I shall take my leave."

"Adieu Madame." Jack said bowing slightly.

"Indeed." Renee said walking away from Jack who by one who did not know him, would have said he had the appearance of a human twenty-year-old, as did Angel. Renee pondered upon how one could easily mistake the races for young humans by judging their looks. Spot was almost a few centuries old but would be a nineteen-year-old in appearance, as would Blink and Izzy. Mush had almost boy-like features for someone of twenty-one years, but was nearing three hundred. Renee saw her reflection as she passed a shield that was being polished and found she looked like a nineteen-year-old as well. Renee found Mush and the two went to the tunnels to talk. Mush sensed by Renee's matter something significant was about to be said.

"What is it beauty?" Mush asked not liking her odd silence.

"Mush, this matter has been an issue for far too long." Renee said picking her words carefully.

"What are speaking of?"

"This confrontation with you and Taivin."

"It shall not interfere with battle."

"He has been a member, a loyal member of the pack since it's formation."

"And has been a thorn in the flesh just as long." Mush said agitated.

"Only, to you."

"Meaning what?'

"I know why he acts so."

"There is reason behind his ways." Mush said dryly.

"There is reason behind all things Mush."

"Do you wish to inform me of Taivin's?"

"I shall. The wolf that sired me, whom I have thought I knew not. I do know him, as do you." Renee said watching Mush's eyes darken. "It is Taivin. This is why he pushes and tests you so my loved one."

"I see."

"What do you think?"

"I shall not be able to kill him now." Mush smirked.

"Indeed."

"I shall strike him down should he ever betray you again."

"He will not."

"Then I will not put him down."

"I am relieved."

"This pleases me." Mush said drawing Renee close to him. The two shared a time of love before returning to the group. Beth and Jack were talking in hushed voices when Spot motioned Mush and Renee to them. The two wolves approached as Renee watched the ones who were going on the missions move about as if preparing for battle.

"Lucas has claimed the west sector, we must act now." Spot explained.

"Are those who need to know informed?" Mush asked.

"They are." Jack answered.

"Then let us prepare, for those of us have not already." Renee mused.

"Indeed."

"Very well." Mush said as the small group separated to prepare for what was to come.

Angel and Skittery swiftly made their way under cover of daylight to the factory where the wolf serum was being made. The two surveyed the area. No one had entered or come out, nor did they hear noise from inside aside from the machinery. Angel led the way to the side entrance to the factory where they entered. The two separated and began to plant bombs that would detonate in 10 minutes. Skittery headed for the upper part of the factory while Angel took the base level. She was wiring the last bomb when she felt a presence near her. She felt claws dig into her shoulders and was thrown aside. She landed on her knees and stood to see a rebel vampire slicing the wires to the bomb. Angel stalked over to her and attempted to claw her face but was blocked. The rebel sliced her claws across Angel's lower abs only to have Angel swipe her claws across her face. The rebel kicked Angel in her already wounded stomach, which caused her to stumble backwards.

"Let me do my work." Angel commanded.

"Allow me to do mine." The vampire hissed.

Angel rushed her with a combo of another failed swipe at her face but planted her knee in her gut. The rebel stumbled backwards before slicing Angel's gut with an upward motion of her claws. Angel swung at her and the rebel caught her arm and snapped her left elbow in an unnatural direction. Angel sank her fangs into her enemy's neck and attempted to pull the rebel's ribs out. The rebel bit Angel and began to drink from her before kicking her in the gut forcing Angel off of her. The two exchanged blows and kicks before the rebel grabbed Angel's arm and pinned them to her side.

"Where is your accomplice?' The rebel asked.

"In the building." Angel said coyly.

"I sense that, where?"

"I do not know."

"Call him."

"Oh Hell no."

"You will draw him whether by your voice or blood." Angel attempted to slice at the rebel's stomach but was halted by her. Thinking quickly Angel planted her foot into the rebel's stomach and pushed sending her stumbling back.

"I think not." Angel hissed as she grabbed the rebel's throat and dug her claws in. The rebel dug her claws into Angel's good arm and her side. Angel dug her claws across the rebel's throat drawing blood. The rebel twisted Angel's good arm, forcing her to wince at the pressure.

"Leave me be rebel." Angel spat.

"You invade my domain and tell me what to do, I think not." The rebel hissed turning Angel and carrying her over to a wall that had chains on it. She pushed Angel to the floor and lashed her arms with chains. She was bringing chain to put in Angel's mouth when Angel bit her hand and would not let go. The rebel winced and pried Angel's fangs off of her before roughly lodging the chain in her mouth, crippling her ability to speak. She locked the chains in place and slipped the key into her pocket. She was within striking range, so Angel kicked her forcefully in the shin.

"You will help me draw him, whether you wish to or not." The rebel said backing away from Angel to the wall opposite her. The rebel felt a pair of claws rip down her back before a fist was planted into her back. The rebel moved forward and turned around to see Skittery, fangs extended and claws dripping with her own blood.

"Ah so the pup has come?" She mocked as the two began to circle. The two embraced in fierce combat. The rebel had more fighting experience and quickly gained the upper hand. Skittery threw a punch at her, which was caught. She twisted his arm breaking it and threw him to the ground, pinning him there. Skittery clawed her leg and she backhanded him before pinning his wrists. Skittery spat in her face and the rebel punched him, crushing his broken arm with her hand.

"I grow weary of your resistance, pup."

"I promise, I shall kill you soon." Skittery said kicking her in the side of the head, knocking her over. Skittery pinned her down and looked over at Angel who was bleeding. Feeling an odd sense of for vengeance taking over, he let go of one of the rebel's wrists and began choking her. She ripped open his side and punched his injured arm. She flipped him over so he was face down on the floor and pinned him.

"Join with me, my pup."

"I am not your pup." Skittery said before she dug her claws into the back of his neck.

"Are you not?" She asked, as Skittery grew annoyed.

"Lucas has already banished me."

"His weak attempt at turning you? You escaped." She chuckled.

"You are a hybrid, I am not needed."

"No, but your skills are wanted, my pup."

"I am not yours." Skittery growled as she moved to the side and laid both her legs over Skittery's back.

"Who do you think sired you?"

"I wouldn't know."

"It was I." She said removing her legs from a semi-confused looking Skittery. He sat up holding his injured arm and looked at her. His furry rose and he pounced, knocking her back. Having only one arm, he could not kill her. She kicked him off and the two circled a bit. Skittery was light-footed and kept stepping back.

"Why do you run?" she asked slightly amused.

"I bide my time." She rushed to him and clawed half of his neck off. Skittery brought his good hand up to his neck and landed a kick to his opponent's stomach. She seized his throat and clawed into his spine. Skittery gasped before tripping her and planting his knee into her back.

"I care not who are, wench. Give me the key." She handed him the key and Skittery told her to stay down as he cautiously went to Angel. He kept looking over his shoulder to make sure she would not attack. Skittery stood over Angel and unlocked the chains before the rebel charged and threw him across the room, knocking him out. The she-wolf stalked toward Skittery to finish him off when Angel leapt up and took her down. Angel twisted the wolf's arm behind her back and held tightly to her neck.

"You will not harm that pup!" Angel fiercely.

"He is my pup not yours."

"You abandoned him to Renee, he is hers now."

"That can be eradicated." The she-wolf threatened.

The two grappled throwing kicks, punches, claws and an occasional bite to get the other down. The she-wolf picked up Skittery's limp body and hurled it at Angel. The force threw Angel to the ground and she was pinned under his weight. The rebel walked over to Angel saying.

"He helps me even though he is unaware." The rebel said before stepping on Angel's broken arm. Angel wrestled her good arm out from underneath Skittery's weight, grabbed the rebel's shoulder and threw her over herself. Angel began choking the rebel as soon as she hit the ground. The two choked and clawed each other to no avail. The hybrid kicked Angel in the ribs and received Skittery's weight on her as Angel rolled him onto her. The rebel kicked him off which further angered Angel. The two got to their feet and Angel quickly pinned the hybrid against the wall.

"You needn't worry about here, but of your clan." The rebel said evilly. Angel twisted her arm and broke it so the fight was now even. Angel then began to pummel the traitor with her fist and beat the hybrids head against the wall. She then threw the rebel down and continued beating until the she was unconscious. Angel paused a moment to make sure the rebel was not faking before rushing over to Skittery's side.

"Skit, wake up, we must leave." Angel said kneeling by his side. The wolf did not stir and Angel shook his shoulder. Skittery's eyes flew open and he dug his claws into Angel's shoulder, still tense from the fight.

"Be at peace, it is I. She is beaten." Angel said reassuringly.

"Is she my sire?" Skittery asked a little dazed.

"I know not, we must move." Angel said helping him up.

"Your arm is wounded as well." Skittery said as he cradled his broken arm. Angel smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, guiding the pup away from the building before it blew up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, this is Heavenly Princess filling in for Lucky Duck86, who is at work and cannot do this. In this chapter war is beginning, mucho fighting! Enjoy!**

Mush and Dellia left the haven shortly after Angel and Skittery. They headed west for an hour before submerging down into the sewers that Lucas used as his highway.

"What exactly are we to do here?" Dellia asked in a hushed voice.

"We are to take poll of the faces we see here. Lucas has been known to frequent this tunnel with some of his most valued minions." Mush explained testing scents in the air.

"So it tis a recon mission."

"Indeed, we are to do what we can here, then return to the haven and we prepare the rest of the group for battle." Mush quietly explained as they crept along in the filthy waters that rose to Dellia's knees. A gargoyle's wings were heard flapping ahead of the pair so Dellia levitated Mush off the ground into the darkest shadows while the gargoyle flew past them.

"That was Leena.' Dellia said making a note of the enemy. They returned to the ground and continued forward. The further they went the more enemies they witnessed using the tunnels and not paying much attention to their surroundings.

"This is well for us." Mush observed. Dellia gave him a look that asked the question are you crazy and Mush explained. "They think they are safe here so they do not act carefully, they do not check their back trail, they use the same path over and over. This shall be there downfall." They kept forward until they had a lengthy list of all they saw Lucas was not included. They used a different tunnel to leave the area they were in and took their leave. They were closer to the surface level but still deep in the sewers when the ground gave in beneath them. Mush and Dellia plunged downward into darkness. Dellia began to levitate herself and tried to grab Mush but missed him. Dellia rose to the tunnel where they had fallen and just as her feet touched the ground a steel grate covered the hole that confined Mush below. Mush sensed the presence of an enemy wolf near Dellia.

"Dellia, Move!" Mush shouted.

"What?" Dellia asked.

"You're not alone up there, go!"

"Renee will have my head if I come back without you!"

"Victoria will have yours if you do not leave." Mush said.

"Indeed I shall." Victoria said from the darkness.

"Foolish girl, I took down your Lady, you will be easy compared to her." Victoria smirked.

"I think not." Dellia said, fire lighting up her eyes.

"That is evident." Victoria mocked. Dellia stalked over to her and Victoria swiped her claws across Dellia's stomach. The vampire swung at her head and was blocked. Dellia then uppercut the wolf in the chin and Victoria swung at her and missed. The wolf swung again and made contact with Dellia's head as she backhanded her. Dellia kneed her in the gut forcing the wolf to double over a moment before kicking Dellia in the lower leg. Victoria rushed the vampire knocking her down and pinned her.

"I tire of your existence." Victoria said, boredom echoed in her voice.

"I tire of your rebellion." Dellia hissed. The she wolf chuckled at her before she choked Dellia.

"I think it is time to feed." The wolf said menacingly.

"Should her eyes glow yellow, kill her." Mush called to Dellia from the hole. Victoria looked annoyed that Mush would warn Dellia as her eyes glowed yellow. Dellia saw it and began to struggle forcing the wolf to focus her attention on her instead of transforming. The she wolf wrapped her legs around Dellia crushing her sides. The vampire sank her fangs into the wolf and began to drain her. Victoria bit her back and Dellia let go before clawing the wolf's arm. Victoria sank her claws into the vampire's gut and twisted her claws. Dellia flipped the wolf over and quickly pinned her.

"Whom shall feed from whom." Dellia said triumphantly to which the wolf smirked.

"Silly girl, I can transform from anywhere." Victoria said as her eyes glowed yellow. Dellia punched her in the face and the wolf flipped her off. Victoria pinned down the vampire and was about to kill her when a thought came to her.

"I wonder if my master would like to speak with you." Victoria pondered as Dellia struggled to be free of her. Victoria punched the vampire in the head trying to knock her out. Dellia freed one of her arms and sliced one side of the wolf's face open. The she wolf seized Dellia by the throat and began choking her as she used her other hand to smash Dellia's head into the ground. Victoria had to do this several time before Dellia slipped into unconsciousness. After being certain Dellia was not faking it, Victoria stood and pushed the lever that controlled the steel gate. It moved to one side allowing mush to leap to the surface where Victoria waited for him. Once Mush made it up she pushed the lever again closing the gate and concealing the hole. Mush looked at Dellia and his eyes darkened.

"Fool." Mush said to Victoria.

"I am not the fool." She replied coyly.

"Are you not?"

"No that has been taken by you."

"Allow me to prove you wrong."

'Why should I?"

"I shall whether you want to or not." Mush said extending his wolf claws.

"As you wish." Victoria said doing the same. The two walked toward the other and began to circle. Victoria swiped at him and he blocked her blow. The two circled again before she punched him in the face. Mush took the blow and smirked. He swung back and landed a punch on her head. The two threw punches left and right battering the others body and face. Victoria sliced open Mush's gut and he backhanded her. Victoria dug her claws into both his arms and pulled him toward her.

"You have remarkable reflects." Victoria said with a look of interest in her eyes.

"They are needed." Mush said trying to pull away from her.

"Join with me."

"As I said before, fool."

"It is not what you think Mush."

"He feeds off you like a parasite." Mush said with disgust pushing her away from him.

"I allow him." Victoria said kicking Mush in the stomach. Mush retaliated with a punch to her jaw and sliced her arm open. Mush snapped her right arm in half breaking it. Victoria winched from the pain and Mush pinned both her arms down and pulled her close to him.

"Where is Lucas?" Mush asked growing impatient.

"Not here." Victoria smirked.

"I know this. Where is he?"

"I do not know where he runs his errands."

"Then you are of no further use to me." Mush said pushing her away and clawing her back as she staggered away from him. Victoria rushed him and seized both his wrists.

"But you are of use to me." Victoria bringing her face close to his.

"I doubt that." Mush said trying to pull away.

"Leave the half wolf. Wolfborns should be together." Victoria said kissing Mush. Mush shook her off and punched her in the face. The two walked into each other with fists flying until Victoria kicked Mush in the knee knocking him off balance and pinning him. Mush swung at her and his arm was caught and she broke it. Victoria then pinned Mush's broken arm down with her knee and choked him.

"Join with us or die." Victoria ordered. Mush said nothing and she tightened her grip. "Join us."

"Join or die?" Mush said.

"Yes."

"I do not know if that will work." Mush said as a mischievous look let up his eyes.

"It shall." Victoria said pleased Mush would be her mate.

"You not of what I speak."

'Then enlighten me."

'Very well." Mush shrugged before lunging forward so he was sitting up and had Victoria sitting on his lap. The two wrestled a bit before Mush dug his claws into her throat. Victoria took a step further and dug her claws into his heart. Mush moved his hand and began clawing at her heart as well. The two engaged in a race to tear the other's heart out before they were killed. Victoria was clawing into it but not pulling out. Mush seized hold of her heart and pulled it out of her chest. Victoria felt pain shoot through her before she lay lifeless draped over Mush's lap. Weak from the fight, Mush ate her heart, pushed the dead wolf off of him and picked up Dellia. He had carried her a fair peace when she awoke and said she wanted to walk. The two made their way to the level below surface level when Mush sensed danger. He looked over his shoulder with sharp eyes and knew trouble was headed for them.

"Dellia go." Mush said nodding to the surface level above their heads.

"What are you speaking of?" Dellia asked having no idea why he would send her away when they were so close to safety.

"Trouble stirs, go ahead without me."

"Should I go, which I will not, and you get hurt-" Dellia protested.

"Better one than two.' Mush said throwing her up through the ceiling to safety. Mush turned back around to see Lucas standing looking at him.

"If it isn't Mush." Lucas said evilly walking to Mush.

"It tis." Mush growled as Lucas drew close to him.

"You killed my wolf born.' Lucas said seizing Mush's throat.

"She had it coming." Mush said grabbing his throat. Lucas clawed Mush's arm and Mush punched him. Lucas smiled and uppercut Mush in the jaw to which Mush punched him in the gut. Lucas bit his shoulder and Mush bit back. The two twisted arms and Lucas ended up holding Mush's right arm behind his back while he held the wolf's left one in front of him. Lucas began to drink from him and Mush knocked his head into him forcing Lucas to release him. Lucas twisted Mush's arm further.

"You should worry of your wife." Lucas advised.

"She is safe." Mush answered knowing she would be in the Lucas's current camp and could be dead.

"Is she?" Lucas asked coyly.

"For one who threatens so many others, you should know others do the same to you." Mush smirked before he kicked Lucas in the knee and pulled free of the vampire's hold. The two exchanged blows and Mush got jabbed several times before he backhanded Lucas on the side of his face. The vampire saw a flashing light as the wolf smacked him and Lucas felt fury build inside him. Mush stifled a smirk and Lucas put him in a chokehold and threw him down. Mush was getting up when Lucas pounced down and pinned him. Mush fought and clawed into Lucas's arm. The vampire was annoyed by this point and broke Mush's left arm rendering it useless. Lucas sat down on Mush's gut and pinned Mush's other wrist down by sinking his claws through Mush's wrist and into the floor below. Mush clenched his teeth and kneed Lucas in the side. The vampire sliced Mush's face open and then his gut before planting his knee in Mush's bleeding stomach.

"When will you learn?" Lucas smiled smugly over Mush who kneed him in the side again. Lucas punched Mush's leg crushing the kneecap. Lucas wrapped his hand around Mush's throat tightly.

"Join me willingly or forced." Lucas said as Mush glared up at him. "You have no choice Mush, you killed Victoria so she shall be replaced by you." Lucas smiled.

"Have you forgotten I may transform at my whim?" Mush smirked as his eyes began to glow yellow.

"I have planned for this and my people have developed a serum that blocks the gene in a wolf born so that it may not transform." Lucas said stabbing a needle with the new serum into Mush's chest. The yellow in Mush's eyes vanished Lucas punched Mush in the face. Mush breathed heavily, partly because he couldn't breathe with Lucas crushing his side and because the chemical caused pain as it rushed through his body. Lucas leaned over Mush and fed off him lavishly. Mush struggled and tried to get free as Lucas drained away his strength and finally was able to free his other arm and slice Lucas's side open. The vampire pulled Mush off and snapped Mush's good arm in half. Mush began to wiggle his fingers on the previously broken arm and found that it was healing nicely. Mush brought up his arm and punched Lucas in the face repeatedly before Lucas caught his arm and attempted to pin it down. Mush's strength no longer came from his blood since most of that was drained but from his anger. Mush sliced his claws into Lucas's right arm from the shoulder to the wrist before Lucas pinned it down.

"We must do something about those claws." Lucas mused as he planted his foot down Mush's broken arm, choked the wolf with his left and cut into Mush's chest by his heart. Mush punched Lucas in the face and the vampire broke his recently healed arm again.

"And just for safe measures." Lucas smirked as he broke the other arm in a second place that had not yet healed.

"AAHHHH!" Mush yelled as Lucas inflicted more pain on him.

"You waste time Mush. Do you come on your own free will?" Lucas asked smiling.

"I will never assist you." Mush growled.

"You shall."

"You will need the strongest metal on this planet to hold me back from you." Mush snarled as Lucas began choking him again.

"The shackles hold gargoyles, I believe it shall hold you."

"So you should pray." Mush said as hate burned in his eyes. Lucas stopped choking him and leaned back comfortably on Mush.

"I know they will." Lucas smirked. "What say you?"

"You will need them."

"Very well." Lucas said snapping his fingers and guards appeared. "Take him." Lucas commanded and the rebels roughly picked up Mush and Lucas turned to lead the way. Mush clawed one of the guards taking half the traitors throat in one swipe of his claws. The other guards beat him until Mush was unconscious.

* * *

Spot and Renee headed out of the heaven with the explosives and wormed their way through the many guards posted on the way to Lucas's camp. They made it through and had been spotted by a vampire but quickly staked the rebel. They came to the building and surveyed the area before splitting up. Spot was to set the charges on the lower part of the building and Renee would take care of the upper part. They went about their business and found the area fairly deserted. Renee was on the roof and finished her part of the job. She made her way to the upper floors of the building and was in the rafters going to meet Spot when she caught the scent of a presence around her. She was still and realized it was behind her. Due to the fact that there were no planks behind her to stand on, Renee concluded this was a vampire. She turned and saw a large levitating male vampire watching her with an evil glint in his eye. Renee smirked.

"Well if it isn't the wolf." He said floating closer to her.

"Not wholly." Renee said coolly.

"This is good."

"Not for you." Renee responded as the vampire seized her by the throat. Renee stepped backwards knowing where the planks where and he followed still holding her throat.

"It is Madame." He said as Renee went to grab his throat but couldn't reach since he was not close enough. He caught her arm and twisted it holding her forearm. Renee hit his arm down off her throat and stepped back. They came together clawing and punching when he sank his claws in her gut, lifted her up while choking her.

"You should watch yourself." He said throwing her off the plank. Renee somersaulted in the air and her feet touched the wall allowing her to walk on it.

"I watch myself just fine." Renee said moving swiftly along the wall before she hopped back on the plank and the two engaged in combat once more. He kicked her in the knee and she moved her claws in an upward motion along his spine. He grabbed her throat and she grabbed his as he kicked her leg out from under him and the two fell to the rafter below them. Renee tried kicking him off and he broke her left leg. He went to claw her heart and she swiped her claws across his face. He punched her and Renee lunged forward knocking him back but not off her. The two struggled briefly, she sank her fangs into his shoulder, and he bit her back. He ripped her arm with his claw and Renee's anger began to rise.

"You forget I heal faster." Renee hissed as she head bunted her foe. The vampire twisted her wrist breaking it.

"You are not the only hybrid." He said pulling her close to him after Renee attempted to knee his gut.

"You were vampire before hybrid." Renee said as her mind moved trying to think of how to deal with him.

"Indeed." He nodded.

"Which is why you are able to levitate." Renee mused as she punched him in the face and then kicked him in the head with her good leg.

"Madame that is not wise." He said pushing her back and pinning her. Renee struggled and snapped her left arm at the elbow. She swung and missed at his head and he pinned down her arm.

"It would be a pity to kill such a beautiful creature." He said lustfully eyeing the she wolf. Renee relaxed her muscles sense she knew he was too tense for her to force him off.

"Is that so." Renee said looking for Spot.

"Yes, we could do many things, great things during a long life together." He said growing anxious for her. Renee gave him a sharp look and he tightened his grip sending pain throughout her arms.

"Do you see me resist?" She asked trying to calm him.

"No perhaps you have surrendered. Perhaps not." Seeing he was not as stupid as she hoped Renee clawed his face and he broke that arm rendering her upper body defenseless.

"Pity." He said shaking his head. Renee brought up her one good body part and kicked him hard in the head. He saw a bright light and sighed with annoyance as he turned around and caved her kneecap in. he swiveled on Renee's stomach and sat so his legs were off to one side. Renee lay still since both arms and legs were crippled and he could tear her heart out, drain her of her blood at any moment and she would be unable to stop it.

"So Renee, I ask one last time, be mine, or with us, or die." He said smiling down at her.

"Have your people no other strategy?" Renee said stalling for time.

"We do, this seems to be more effective." He answered while lightly putting his finger under Renee's chin and lifting it up so she was looking at him. A moment had passed and Renee still hadn't answered him so he extended his claws into her throat and chin and moved his finger along her jaw line slicing her skin. Renee could sense he was growing impatient and knew her time was running short.

"What do you say?" He asked a little more roughly than the last time.

"I think you could simply leave me here to be blown into pieces along with your refuge." Renee said trying to get him to go find the bombs.

"Perhaps I should." He pondered.

"Or you could leave me and simply think I would explode." Renee said trying to throw him off.

"No it shall be destroyed. I can go retrieve some chains and tie you here before leaving. What say you to that?' He asked pressing down on her injured arms.

"I say you should hope that my companion kills you before I heal and put you down myself."

"And where is your companion?"

"Can you not sense him?" Renee mused as Spot climbed into the rafters. The rebel slowly turned and saw Spot standing on the plank behind them. He stood up and walked over to Spot. The rebel sliced open Spot's gut. Spot landed a punch to his head and then his stomach. Spot then kicked at him but it was blocked and the rebel clawed Spot's leg. The two embraced the other with chokeholds and Spot dug his claws into the rebel's back as the rebel clawed open Spot's upper stomach. The rebel kicked Spot causing the two to separate. They circled a bit until Spot clubbed the rebel in the head and the rebel charged Spot pushing him down on his side. The rebel landed on Spot heavily and pinned him down. Spot swung and made contact with the rebel's throat as he clawed it. Annoyed at Spot, the rebel snapped Spot's right arm and slugged Spot in the face. Spot bit into his arm and would not release until the rebel sliced into his side. As Spot pulled his fangs out the rebel sank his into Spot's shoulder and began to drink. Spot brought his wounded hand up far enough so he could claw the rebel's thigh. The rebel continued draining him and pulled Spot's claws out of his leg. Spot head bunted the rebel finally forcing him to stop biting him. The rebel punched Spot numerously in the face.

"Where is Jack?" The rebel inquired.

"I shall not tell you." Spot hissed before he got clawed in his face. Spot bit the rebel's hand and the rebel chuckled at his desperate attempt at fighting.

"And you are to lead? Is this all you are made of?" The rebel mocked. Spot lurched forward and almost pushed the rebel off him but failed. The rebel dug his claws into Spot's neck and squeezed Spot's broken arm causing Spot to winch. Spot was trying to think of how to get the stake out of his back pocket and kill the rebel before he was killed. The rebel cut deeper into his throat draining even more of Spot's blood when Renee started getting up.

"Damn it! How many times must I break you?" The rebel hissed as he started getting off Spot. Spot saw the opportunity he needed and lunged forward this time pushing the rebel back. The rebel saw the menacing look in Spot's eye and tried kicking Spot away from him. Spot broke the rebel's arm in half and pinned him. The rebel clawed Spot in the gut before Spot clawed open his throat and pinned down his good arm with his knee. Spot began beating him mercilessly and drew back to calm himself remembering the bombs would go off soon. Spot pulled the stake from his pocket and plunged it into the rebel's chest above his heart.

"Your aim is rancid." The rebel spit.

"I wanted to inflict as must pain on you before I put you down." Spot said with an icy glint in his eyes. Spot pulled the stake out of the rebel's chest and brought it down into his chest again, this time lower. The rebel crumbled into a pile of ash under Spot and Spot stood up holding his arm. He looked at Renee who was cracking her broken arm and legs into place. She was biting on the inside of her mouth from the pain and tasted her blood trickling down her throat. Spot held his hand out to her and she accepted it.

"Let us take our leave." Renee said coolly.

"Indeed." Spot agreed.

"My thanks." Renee said scanning the building with her ears to see of anyone was coming.

"You are welcome. My thanks as well." Spot said. Renee nodded and the two made their escape back to the haven.

* * *

Jack and Taivin gathered their gear for the cold and needed explosives and headed out. They took a train part way up the mountain and it caused Jack to ponder at the humans. Their lives were at stake, the state actually and they had no idea. The two got off at their spot and went deep into the woods climbing the steep slope until they got to the factory. The two started for the serum factory when a low growl was heard from behind them. Foolishly, both men turned at the noise and a vampire dropped down in the path where they had turned their backs.

"Would you prefer the wolf or vampire?" Jack asked.

"Whichever is fine." Taivin said.

"I shall take the vampire." Jack decided.

"Very well." Taivin agreed. Jack walked toward the vampire who waited for him.

"Out of my way." Jack said to the younger vampire.

"No." he replied shortly.

"Come at me then."

"You first."

"But I am trespassing on your land."

"But you have come so far. Might as well finish it."

"No I insist, besides I do not wish to kill you so soon."

"But you are the great Head." The rebel mocked.

"Yes, so please after you."

"How cordial of you." The younger one smirked.

"I am told that often." Jack said somewhat amused.

"Stop toying him and stake him already." Taivin called from where he fought the wolf. Jack pulled a stake out of his pocket and swung it at the rebel who grasped Jack's hand. Jack switched hands and the rebel seized the other hand. The rebel clawed Jack in the stomach with his free hand and Jack kicked him in the groin. The rebel gave Jack the same and Jack punched him in the face still struggling to stake him. Jack slid the stake back in his pocket and the two began combinations of punches, clawing and kicking. Jack twisted the rebel's arm back and received a blow to the head for it. Jack tripped the younger one and tried to pin him. The rebel wriggled his hand free of Jack and punched him in the face. Jack grew annoyed and choked the rebel who swiped his claws across Jack's chest. Jack began drinking from the rebel and he tried to scramble away from Jack. The rebel tore at Jack's face with his claws and Jack stopped biting him but began clawing the rebel's legs since they were near him. The rebel began kicking at him and found himself trapped between a tree and the angry Head. A thought cam to the rebel and he broke off a branch and tried to impale Jack with the makeshift stake. Jack caught it in the neck of time and they began a power struggle over it. Jack broke the rebel's left arm and crushed the rebel's wrist until the stake was dropped. The rebel bit down on Jack's arm and kneed him in the side repeatedly. Jack twisted the rebel's good arm and began drinking from his shoulder. The rebel thrashed his head into Jack's head knocking the Head off him before the rebel bit Jack and began drinking what Jack had stolen from him. Jack clawed the rebel's head and punched it urging the younger one to pull his fangs out. The rebel grabbed the stake up again, Jack pulled him off balance, and the rebel fell over Jack allowing Jack to bite into him and claw his side. The rebel fought to get the stake into Jack and after finding that was not working slashed Jack's stomach open and punched him so Jack stopped biting him. The rebel stabbed Jack in the shoulder, as Jack was barley able to deflect the stake plunging at his heart. Jack clawed skin off the rebel's arm causing the younger vampire to winch and tear Jack's shoulder as he dragged the stake down closer to Jack's heart. Jack brought his arm up and grabbed the rebel's hand and pulled it out of his body. The rebel titled his wrist stabbing Jack's hand. Jack slugged the rebel in the face and twisted his wrist forcing the rebel to drop the stake and seeing that the rebel was trying to get up to run, Jack clawed his back and pulled him over so Jack could keep a hold of him. The rebel bit into Jack's leg since it was by his face and Jack dug his claws deeper into the rebel's back and punched his broken arm. The rebel winched and peered at Jack through glaring eyes.

"Give up." Jack said clawing deeper into the younger vampire's back.

"To what avail?" The rebel asked.

"I shall not kill you right away."

'Not good enough." He said trying to get up.

"Not my problem." Jack said tightening his grip on the rebel's broken arm.

"Release me and I will release you."

"Oh?" Jack asked amused.

"Would my absence from New York still give you reason to hunt me?" The rebel asked not wanting to die.

"Should you leave and never bother me nor my clan again."

"And I have your word?"

"Tell none of your clan."

"What clan?" The young vampire asked.

"Exactly." Jack smirked.

"It has been a pleasure Head." The rebel said backing off Jack and walking away before Jack could change his mind.

Taivin and the wolf looked at each other a moment.

"So you have come to defeat us?" the wolf asked.

"Should it come to that." Taivin answered.

"It shall indeed for we shall not give up willingly."

"Willingly is the key word."

"Indeed it is."

"Then willingly come at me."

"After you." The wolf said and Taivin did with uppercut to the wolf's jaw. "So be it." The rebel sighed delivering a left hook to Taivin's cheekbone. Taivin punched the rebel in the head to which the rebel kicked him in the gut. Taivin grasped his stomach a moment before roundhouse kicking the traitor in the head. The rebel elbowed Taivin in the nose and while his arm was still up Taivin twisted it behind his back.

"Unhand me." The traitor growled. Taivin smirked, placed his arm across the rebel's throat, and twisted his arm tighter.

"That is no way to speak pup."

"You are proud and mighty. Yet you will not defeat me that easy."

"Jack stop toying with him and stake him!" Taivin called to Jack. "I should hope you have more in you than this." Taivin said speaking the rebel.

"Indeed I do." The rebel said before he kicked Taivin in the knee and pushed forward. Taivin pushed the rebel forward and the rebel rolled with the force and stood up quickly rushing Taivin. The force of the rebel sent them both to the ground.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." The traitor mocked. Taivin backhanded the rebel and began choking him. The rebel choked Taivin back and punched him in the head. Taivin rolled the two to the side so he was on top and pinned the rebel's wrists down. The rebel kicked Taivin in the side, which only invoked Taivin to tighten his grip.

"Release me." The traitor said annoyed. Taivin smirked at him and shook his head.

"Insolent one. You have fallen." Taivin said aggravated at the traitor's air. The traitor's expression changed to thoughtful and then solemn.

"Release me and I shall aid your cause." The rebel said.

"Really." Taivin said sarcastically.

"I have valuable information."

"Such as?"

"Battle plans, strategies that were not on the disc Renee stole."

"Will I am not in charge of this outfit, so we shall wait for my collogue to finish his business and you can ask him."

"As you wish." The traitor said. Taivin kept him pinned down until Jack allowed the young vampire to run off and Jack walked over to them.

"Why is he still alive?" Jack asked.

"He claims to have 'valued' information." Taivin mocked.

"I do." the rebel argued.

"Silence." Taivin said punching him.

'"What kind of information?" Jack asked.

"The sorts of battle plans and things that were not on the disc stolen by Renee." Te rebel said spitting his blood.

"And tell me why should we trust you?" Jack pondered.

"You trusted him to stay out of New York, I have no desire to die for Lucas."

"Very well then." Jack said as he nodded to Taivin. Taivin looked annoyed they weren't killing him but found pleasure in tying the rebel to a tree as they went to the factory and planed the bombs. The three waited in silence as the wind whistled about them. The explosion shattered the silence and shook the ground. Jack and Taivin headed back for the haven with the rebel in tow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ta Da! (Hyper little thing aren't we?) It's a fun chapter, this one has comedy (oh okay) However I did have to sneak a fight scene in there go us nutt butt. (YAY) Enjoy the reading time (Yay,)**

* * *

Bumlets and Beth waited at the haven for the leaders to return from their missions. Jack and Taivin were the first to arrive, with a guest.

"My Head, Taivin, so good to see you back." Bumlets greeted.

"Who is this that you have brought with you?" Beth asked seeing the stranger.

"He holds valuable information, which he WILL give us." Jack said firmly.

"And where would you like him to be placed?" Bumlets asked.

"I will speak with him now." Jack said leading him to an isolated area.

"Have no others returned?" Taivin asked.

"No sir, you are the first." Beth answered.

"That is well."

"Is there anything we can do to help you?"

"No, I have no injuries, thank you."

"It has been our pleasure."

An hour later Angel and Skittery made their way through the tunnels of the haven.

"My Lady, Skittery, I see you have been injured, please allow me to help." Beth said.

"My thanks Beth. Has Jack returned?" Angel asked.

"Indeed My Lady, he brings a stranger with information." Beth answered.

"Very well."

"Is your stomach and arm all that need mending?" Beth asked as they made their way to the medical center.

"Indeed this is so." Angel replied.

"Very well, My Lady. Is Skittery in need of anything?"

"I know one of his arms is broken, other than that, I am unsure."

"I simply ask because he did not accompany us here."

"Find him and tell him to come, please." Angel said rubbing her head with her good hand.

"Right away My Lady." Beth said as she scurried off. A few minutes later Beth returned with an annoyed looking Skittery.

"My Lady I bring you Skittery. Now may I begin on your wounds?" Beth asked looking at Angel's crimson stained green ivy shirt.

"You may thank you." Angel nodded to Beth who went to work immediately. "Skittery why did you not return with us?"

"I am not in need My Lady." Skittery answered.

"Indeed this is not so."

"I have mostly healed on my own."

"But not completely." Angel retorted.

"This is true, but given time, I shall."

"Please Skits, just let them look over you, to make sure that nothing is wrong, at least physically." Angel said slightly annoyed.

"I shall should you answer me a question."

"If I have knowledge of your question, indeed."

"What mean you when you say at least physically?"

"You have been mumbling the whole way back to the haven about that wolf that attacked you and something about your sire. Naturally my first response is to wonder what she did to you, does that answer your question."

"It does."

"Will you let them look over you now?"

"I shall."

"And would you like to talk, get something out?"

"Not in public."

"In private, later?"

"Should time allow it, perhaps." Skittery said hesitantly.

"If you do not let it out, you will be useless to us." Angel said coolly.

"Has Renee returned yet?" Skittery asked Beth.

"No she has not." Beth answered.

"Your words have been noted." Skittery said to Angel.

"Thank you."

Bumlets looked over Skittery and found nothing to serious. Beth reset Angel's arm and bandaged her stomach. Jack came in and had Bumlets watch their "informant" and told Angel the new information.

"Is that all, My Love?" Angel asked.

"That I have gotten from him so far, it is." Jack answered.

"I see. How did you fare on the battle field?"

"Flesh wounds."

"You were more fortunate than I." Angel laughed.

"For a moment, I would have disagreed with you."

"And why is that?"

"Much to my pleasure the young rebel did not have keen aim."

"What mean you?"

"He aimed to high." Jack said tapping his shoulder.

"He tried to stake you?"

"I did the same to him."

"That is well that he is no longer living."

"Last I knew, he was alive and running."

"You were almost staked and you let the rebel go?!" Angel asked in shock.

"He was misguided, and sought better fortunes outside of New York."

"How are we to be sure that he did not flee to Lucas in another location?"

"I am certain."

"One would hope so."

"Be at peace, My Love, things are well."

"Do not ask me to be blind, My Head."

"Angel, the tides are turning in our favor."

"But things are not well, they shall not be well until this blasted war is over and Spot is the head!"

"And these times will come."

"They do not come quickly enough." Angel said bitterly.

"It pains me to see you this way."

"In what way do you speak?"

"So bitter and unhappy."

"Forgive me, I was out of line."

"No your words are true."

"Truth be told, I miss the Jack I married."

"Am I not him?"

"In ways yes, and in others no."

"He shall return when I am no longer Head."

"That pleases me."

"I am glad."

"Can we return to Ireland when you step down? If not forever then just for a short time?"

"We certainly may."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome Love." Jack said smiling. At that moment Dellia burst through the door.

"My Head, My Lady!" She shouted.

"Calm yourself, what is wrong?" Jack asked.

"Who has returned?" Dellia asked.

"Jack, myself, Skittery and Taivin, why?" Angel asked her.

"Well, Mush…stayed behind."

"WHAT?" Skittery asked sitting up.

"It was by his own will, I think."

"What mean you by you think?" Angel asked.

"We completed our mission and took note of all we saw, and we were leaving when we fell in a trap but I levitated out. I tried to grab him but a grate closed on the hole. Then this treacherous she wolf, what was she called, Victoria, fought with me. I was done and the next thing I recall is Mush once again saving me. And then he told me to return here." Dellia said nervously.

"This does not bode well." Jack pondered.

"Indeed it does not." Angel agreed.

"By what means did he tell you to leave?" Skittery asked.

"That danger drew near and better one than two be taken." Dellia answered.

"Could it have possibly been Lucas?" Angel asked.

"I know not My Lady, he threw me up and I did not even sense anyone."

"Very well, how fare you?"

"I believe my sides are in need and, my head."

"Very well Bumlets come take care of Dellia."

"Yes My Lady." Bumlets said leading Dellia to an empty bed and assisting her. Skittery was looking at Angel waiting to see what she would do.

"Peace Skittery." Jack said sensing Skittery's agitation.

"Peace?" Skittery questioned.

"You will hunt at another time."

"Of course perhaps when everyone is injured or taken prisoner?"

"They only good you would do now by trying to rescue Mush would to become a prisoner yourself." Angel said firmly. "Remember Victoria was a wolf born as is Mush. Lucas was feeding off Victoria to gain strength; he is likely doing the same to Mush. Mush will be heavily guarded you will not make it past." Skittery locked his jaw and laid back down fuming inside. Jack filled Dellia in on what the prisoner had told him and the three began to think of how they could use the information best. Bumlets and Beth were allowed to stay in the room and Skittery's anger turned to depression. The vampires were debating when Spot and Renee came into the room and a hush fell over the room.

"Greetings." Beth said coming back to reality.

"Greetings Beth, My Head, My Lady, Dellia." Spot said smiling the last name.

"Hello my love, what has happened to you?" Dellia asked standing up and having Beth gently push her back down on the bed.

"It is minor, a broken arm and raw throat." Spot said as Bumlets took him to a bed and began working on him.

"How do you fare Madame?" Jack asked.

"In the process of healing, I am well." Renee said picking up on the feel of the room.

"Indeed this is good news." Angel said.

"Indeed." Renee said growing suspicious.

"Does something trouble you Madame?" Angel asked.

"You tell me Lady."

"What do you wish to know?"

"Why things are as they seem?"

"Nothing seems out of place." Angel said lying through her teeth.

"Is that so?"

"No, it is not." Jack interrupted shooting a warning glance at Angel.

"Pray tell Jack, what is wrong?"

"Mush, has…been taken prisoner."

"I would have stayed with him, Madame, but he threw me through the ceiling." Dellia quickly explained.

"Hm," Renee said before walking out the door.

"She's going to kill us." Angel whimpered.

"No she won't." Skittery muttered.

"What makes you say that?"

"I know her better than you."

"He has a point Angel." Jack said.

"This is true." Angel replied.

"So what actions do we take now?" Spot asked.

"We continue to plan and make no action for the time being." Jack said.

"So it shall be." Angel said. The vampires continued drawing out plans until they were interrupted.

"SKITTERY!!!!!" Les called running in the room.

"What Les?" Skittery asked.

"May I sit with you?"

"Why now do you choose to ask when all other times you simply jump on me?"

"You're wounded." Les said pouting a little.

"For the last time, I am not wounded and yes you may come up."

"Yay!" Les cried jumping on the older wolf.

"Ah to be a pup again." Skittery smirked.

"Don't you like being able to fight?" Les asked, eyes shining.

"Yeah,"

"But…"

"I forgot how intuitive you can be."

"What's institution?"

"Intuitive is when you can read someone and pick up on their signs."

"Oh…that's me!"

"So it would seem."

"Hehe." The youngest pup laughed.

"How do you fare Les?" Skittery asked getting the subject off of him.

"Uh, good. Bored."

"Why?"

"Because there's nothing to do."

"Have you no one to play with?"

"No, Mitch's mom said that he needed to do school."

"Perhaps you should join him."

"You too Skittery, you're not done yet."

"I'm busy."

"No you're not, you're sitting here."

"I'm thinking."

"About what?" Les asked.

"About how I can't wait until you get out of your curious phase."

"Oh, are you out of yours yet?"

"I suppose not."

"Then why do you want me to get out of mine?"

"I would tell you to go bother Jack but I may actually miss your company." Skittery mumbled.

"What?"

"Uh, fine go get some homework and we'll do it."

"YAY!"

"Are you honestly excited for homework?'

"No just company."

"Very well Chihuahua, go get it."

"Not a Chihuahua!"

"Prove me wrong."

"Angel how do I prove I am not a little dog?"

"I do not know Les. Perhaps you should ask Renee." Angel said.

"Um, she seemed different when she went to the tunnels, so no."

"She went to the tunnels?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that direction anyway."

'Did she say where she was going?" Spot asked.

"I didn't talk to her, I just saw her go." Les said.

"Should one of us go fetch her?" Angel whispered to Jack.

"No." Skittery injected.

"Very well since you know her better." Angel said.

"Unless you wish to be torn apart."

"No, we shall let her be." Jack said.

"So how do I prove I am not a stinky Ch-" Les began.

"Geh, you aren't one let it go." Skittery said.

"Okay."

"Go get us something to distract us."

"Okay Skits. Oh, do you want to translate German and Greek?"

"You little mutt go before I crush you!" Skittery said throwing a pillow at Les as he ran out.

"Gheez, everyone is so grumpy." Les said leaving not remembering that was what the two were studying when they had to leave the Black Dragon. Taivin joined the group and they went back to brainstorming. Skittery and Les started studying again, or were supposed to be.

"What is that?" Skittery asked Les.

"It's a dragon." Les said.

"Oh, silly me I thought it would be, hmm, Hebrew you were working on."

"No, it's Greek and German."

"No that was, you are supposed to be doing Hebrew smarty."

"I thought it was Greek and German."

"I will forever hate those subjects now. It's Hebrew!"

"Fine." Les said before doodling on Skittery's paper.

"Les, be glad we are not alone."

"I'm telling Renee you said that."

"Then I shall tell her you aren't doing your studies."

"Fine then be that way!"

"You reap what you sow!"

"NAHAHAH!" Les stuck his tongue and Skittery grabbed it.

"HAHHA." Skittery laughed.

"Leave me alone!" Les said getting his tongue back.

"Stop being a girl, baby."

"I am not a baby!"

"But you are a girl?" Skittery smirked.

"No."

"You did not deny right away."

"Shut up!"

"Ma-"

"Boys calm yourselves." Angel said since the two were distracting the others from planning.

"He started it!" Les objected.

"I will finish it."

"You can't that's what Renee and Mush do."

"I think you should go play Les."

"Where is Mush?"

"We are not sure at the moment.

"Huh?'

"We do not know where he is."

"Why not?"

"Have you ever heard curiosity killed the pup." Spot said.

"Have you ever been told to back off?" Skittery asked as his eyes darkened.

"Boys calm yourselves." Angel said firmly as Spot glared at Skittery.

"Where is Mush?" Les asked pouting.

"He's under cover, speak of it to no one." Skittery lied.

"Okay."

"Go help Mitch with his studies."

"Okay." Les said leaving. Night had come and the group stood ready to battle. Renee had come back and had been briefed on what was found.

"What?" Renee asked not sure if Jack was sane or not.

"It may sound odd, but I shall reword it. We send only half our forces in and hold the others back until the signal is given and then they shall come and surround our enemies who will surround us."

"And should they cut us down before the others come?"

"When the moment comes that they out number us, we call for reinforcements."

"And do you honestly believe Lucas will send in his forces in one motion?"

"No, I do not."

"Then do you not think it possible that he plan the same strategy on our reinforcements?"

"I think it possible yes."

"And should that happen, what then?"

"I see your point, so pray tell, what do you deem wise?"

"The harbor."

"What of it?"

"We use it."

"How?"

"Lucas will be miles in land, and most likely not paying attention to the water ways."

"This true, how do use do we use it to our advantage?" Jack asked.

"If the words that the prisoner speaks are true, then Lucas will be moving west and our location is to the north so he would expect our other forces from the South, counting the waterways as no man's land. Instead of splitting our forces in half, so they come from the north, south and west."

"This is a wise plan, Madame."

"In theory most things are."

"Aye."

"Indeed."

"Let us put this plan in action then." Jack said turning to go back to the others when he realized Renee was not with him. "Why do you hesitate?"

"My apologies, what had you said?"

"Let us put this plan into action. Are you well?" Jack asked.

"I was already checked out Head."

"This I know. But you do not seem as yourself."

"This I know."

"Do you wish to explain your behavior?"

"I am not sure how."

"What seems to be ailing you?"

"Many things Jack, too many."

"Could it be that Mush is not among us."

"That is it ,which causes chaos in my mind resulting badly on everything else."

"We will rescue him, now is just not the time."

"I am aware, for it was I who assisted you when Angel was taken."

"This I know."

"Yes Head I know what needs to be done when the time is right and what is to be done until then."

"Then let us not tarry."

"Of course."

"Then shall we move?"

"Indeed we shall." Renee said as the two went to the drawing boards where battle plans were made and laid in stone. They waited through that night which was a full moon and while the wolves ran through the tunnels but did not go to the surface, unfortunately some wolves gnawed on most of the stakes and Kevlar armor much to Jack's annoyance.

"It was to my knowledge they took to the tunnels." Jack said looking over the damage.

"We did." Skittery said.

"Then why were several stakes and our armor gnawed?'

"Because some wolves separated from the pack and…teethed?" Jack sighed and could not find the words to express his displeasure without being violent.

"A simple annoyance this is and nothing more. More stakes can be made and the world will not run out of Kevlar." Renee said slightly amused at Jack's manners yet understood his frustrations.

"But can it be done before we start the battle?" Jack asked irritably.

"The stakes can, however the Kevlar will have to be purchased." Renee said stifling a laugh.

"My Love, calm yourself." Angel said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"This is calm!" Jack said loudly. Angel gave him a non-assured look.

"Skittery, find those who are being lazy and have them make stakes." Renee said.

"Yes, Madame." Skittery said leaving.

"I shall leave you two to deal with…I'll take my leave." Renee said leaving Jack and Angel.

"That was strange." Jack said.

"Indeed, are all hybrids as unpredictable as she?" Angel asked.

"Her and Skittery would fit that mold."

"That is true."

"One thing eludes me."

"What is that My Love?" Angel asked.

"Her actions are justified by Mush's absence."

"Yes."

"What is Skittery's reason?"

"As of late?"

"Aside from him being hot-tempered, yes."

"I think it may be related to the fact that he found the wolf that sired him, and before he could speak to her, she was killed, by my hand." Angel told him.

"You shot her?"

"No, My Love, she was unconscious when the building blew."

"And he blames you for this?"

"I know not."

"As long as it does not interfere with his fighting, it is well."

"Indeed."

"The question is, do we wait until battle to find out?"

"Would that be the best timing, or would mock battles against someone older prove more effective?" Angel asked.

"A mock battle would be better, but with whom?"

"Well, since he wants to take down Lucas…" Angel started grinning at Jack.

"Renee told him not to go after Lucas."

"This is true, but he is hot-headed."

"So you would like me to test him?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Spot is also hot-headed and would likely kill the pup." Angel explained.

"I forget that though they look the same age Spot is over a century older."

"Indeed that is true, but his temper still flares." Angel countered.

"Very well, My Love. The things I do for you."

"And you hate every single one of them don't you?" Angel asked sarcastically.

"Not every single one." Jack smirked.

"Go, fight Skittery." Angel smiled.

"Of course My Lady." Jack smirked.

"Wait a moment."

"Yes?" Jack asked. Angel kissed him for a moment.

"You may go now."

"The things I do for you."

"But you love it."

"Indeed." Jack said walking away. He found Skittery carving stakes with several others.

"Skittery, will you come with me a moment." Jack asked.

"Certainly." Skittery replied walking over to the vampire.

"Right this way." Jack told him as they walked to the training ground.

"What is this for?" Skittery asked sounding bored.

"This is to test your temper." Jack said.

"Do all vampires say that?"

"No, indeed, many would simply let your anger burn and destroy you."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"I'll be certain to put it out."

"No, you will stay and fight me here, or you do not go into battle."

"Under whose authority do you say this?"

"Mine." Jack replied.

"And what did Renee say?"

"She has said nothing, however, if she believes that you will be put in danger, she will not let you go."

"We are going to war, of course there will be danger."

"True, but most of it will not be self-inflicted." Jack smirked.

"Pardon?"

"If you let your temper go, then you will be a danger to yourself and to others."

"Then I shall keep it reigned in."

"That is not for you to decide. You must first prove that you can keep it reigned in."

"Fine."

"Very Well then." Jack said waiting for Skittery to attack and he didn't. "Come at me. I am wide open." Jack said holding his arms out. Skittery knew Jack could bring his arms down quickly and had no desire to attack.

"Come at me yourself." Skittery said defiantly.

Jack slowly made his way toward Skittery who began to side step away from Jack. Skittery was not certain of the vampire's intentions and found it best to avoid him, which was difficult since Jack shadowed his every move. Jack finally got him to engage when he kicked at the wolf and Skits blocked it. Jack saw the wolf begin to pull back and knew he needed to draw him out.

"Is this the best Renee has to offer?" Jack taunted and Skittery's eyes flashed. The pup swung his claws at Jack and cut his arm before quickly stepping back. Jack followed him with a swift jab to the head and ribs. Skittery landed a punch to Jack's head and another to his back. Jack saw the wolf's anger seeping through and rushed him. Skittery withheld the vampire's weight and the two twisted each other's arms and Jack swung Skittery in front of him, grabbed his wrist and held them tightly allowing no movement for Skittery who was thrashing around in Jack's arms. Skittery kicked back sending pain to Jack's leg and the vampire pushed the wolf forward. Skittery was about to pounce on Jack when he caught his temper.

"Satisfied?" Skittery asked sick of the training everyone kept putting him through.

"No." Jack said knowing this was the tip of the iceberg. The wolf shook his head and walked away from Jack. The vampire smirked and rushed the wolf pinning both arms to his sides with one of his arms and using the other to choke the wolf.

"Just wanted to see if you could take it." Jack said before pushing Skittery forward and walking away from the angered wolf.

"Perhaps it is you who can not take it." Skittery taunted and smirked when Jack turned around and walked over to him with a wide right hook that made contact on Skittery's cheek. Skittery let his claws fly and tore into the vampire's gut and shoulder. Jack threw him down and pinned him. Skittery wriggled his wrist and managed to slice into Jack's lower arms. Jack punched the wolf in the face before letting him up. Skittery jumped to his feet and the two circled. Skittery felt like he was fighting an enemy but knew Jack was not.

"Is this all Renee has taught you?" Jack jeered and Skittery rushed him with a combination of blows to Jack's head and claws to his gut. Jack was impressed by the pup's speed but not temper. Jack pounded Skittery's head with several blows and kicked the wolf in the gut. Skittery was annoyed and went back to side stepping away from Jack.

"Why do you do this?" Skittery asked.

"To see your temper." Jack replied coolly.

"It has been seen."

"Yes and it shall be seen in war where it shouldn't be."

"What of it?"

"Should that be the case, you will not fight."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I shall decide if you are fit to battle."

"You and Renee." Skittery hissed.

"Your temper is your weakness."

'Oh yes and I supposed the great Head never looses his temper?" Skittery taunted.

'I do, in my home."

"I have no home. It was destroyed."

"As was mine, but I have the haven where it is safe to loose my cool."

"Yes you state the obvious." Jack grew annoyed with the wolf's attitude and rushed him. Skittery blocked one of Jack's punched but not the one to the head. Skittery saw a bright light and Jack twisted his arm forcing him to kneel.

"Another issue you struggle with is listening to those who are not your leader."

"Such as you." Skittery hissed before digging his claws into Jack's calf and Jack clawed the wolf's back. Skittery pushed up and punched Jack in the face.

"You prove my suspicions correct, you are too hot tempered Skittery." Jack said as the two circled.

"So?" the wolf asked.

"Your enemies will use this against you."

"You speak these words but to what avail?" Skittery asked before Jack landed a punch to his head because he was not paying attention.

"All know how to take you down because of your reputation." The wolf brought up his arm and grabbed Jack around the neck with a tight grip. Jack clawed along the wolf's arm and sliced his gut open. Skittery let go and kicked at Jack who clawed the wolf's leg.

"Renee is your weakness." Jack pondered. The wolf threw a couple punches at Jack who blocked most of them aside from a few that peppered his ribs.

"Have you no weakness?" Skittery asked stepping back from the vampire.

"I do indeed." Jack answered watching Skittery look for an opening.

"Yes I know it, all know it is Angel." Skittery said circling Jack.

"Yes, as Izzy is a weakness for you."

"Yes."

"Then you know where I stand."

"And you know where I stand as well." Skittery said side stepping Jack's advances toward him.

"Yes but I have one. You have many." Jack countered.

"Two is not many."

"I was counting one." Jack smirked before the wolf attacked and Jack threw him to the ground and held him there a moment before letting him up. Skittery was starting to pull back again but Jack knew the wolf needed more work.

"Renee is not your only weakness, there is Izzy, Les, Mush." Jack began and Skittery sliced his chest with his claws. Jack rushed the wolf, smacked him across the head, and kicked his upper leg forcing the wolf to withdraw.

"Skittery if you can't do better than this you will stay here with Les and not battle." Jack said his laughing. Skittery locked his jaw, which he only did when frustrated beyond control. "What, you don't want to be left behind with a twelve year old pup?" Jack taunted and saw something snap in Skittery's eyes.

"That twelve year old has more wisdom than half this pack!" Skittery said vengefully as he swung at Jack with all his power and seized the vampire's throat pushing him backwards. Jack did not fall from the force Skittery exerted but grabbed the wolf's throat and stepped backwards. Skittery backed him into a wall and dug his claws deeply into Jack's stomach. Jack pushed the pup off him and flung Skittery into the wall choking him until he threw Skittery down. The wolf was on his feet before Jack could pin him and Skittery lost himself in fury and began throwing all he had into Jack's body. Jack could see Skittery was no longer thinking and hooked his arm around Skittery's elbow and pivoted on his heel and hooked the other in a similar fashion so the two were back to back and Skittery couldn't move although he struggled and kicked Jack numerously. Jack deemed it time to talk to the pup and instead of pushing against Skittery he moved forward and allowed Skits to fall on his back. Skits hit the floor hard and Jack placed his foot on his chest before straddling the wolf and pinning down his wrist. Skittery struggled and got his arms off the ground only to have them planted back down by Jack.

"Now it is clear you can hold your temper for a degree and a little does help you. But you demonstrate more than a little." Jack said calmly yet firmly.

"As I have been trying to find out this entire time, what of it?" Skittery asked annoyed but was calming himself.

"You will loose should you not change your manner."

"Oh with a flick of your magical fingers it shall be done as you say." Skittery said allowing his smart mouth to take over.

"I can assist you with this if you are willing to learn. Will you let me help you?" Jack asked uncertain if Skittery was open to correction.

"Yes." Skittery said before Jack got off of him. Skittery picked himself up.

"Let us begin now." Jack said walking away and Skittery followed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay for battles!!! (War, huh, what is it good for? Absolutely nuthi-wait, that contradicts this whole story, never mind!) You little traitor, anyway, This chapter has character building, yay! (Stop hey what's that sound everybody look what's goin down! ) I'm gonna take you down if you don't shut up! (I am not feeling the love here!) I show my love by being agressive (Be agressive, be be agressive) yes, so have a lovely reading time!!! ( and don't take any wooden nickels! David, this is my imput spot not yours, get back in the closet with the rest of the newsies!) We really need to invest in shock collars, anyway bye! (bye BYE!!!! geh, closet now!)

* * *

**

The haven was stirring with the preparations of battle as armor was strapped on and guns containing sliver bullets and anti-serums for the wolves' transformation were being distributed. Stakes were also a necessity that all were to posses. The group had been informed of the plan and placed into the three groups. Reasons for this war were on many minds, and even more so, the results. Jack would step down after the war, and after making certain Spot was ready, would return to Ireland with Angel. Beth and Blink were to be married and Renee would have her pup with Mush with her as well as Skittery and Les. Before these things could come to pass, the victory needed to be theirs.

"Are we ready?" Spot asked.

"Indeed." Jack answered.

"Then let us be gone." Angel added.

"Move!" Renee ordered to the masses. Jack lead his forces from the North toward the battlegrounds while Renee brought her troops from the South and Spot waited by the waterways with his battalion. Lucas' army moved steadily from the East and halted when Jack's forces drew close. The two armies drew closer and stopped, none among either group moved a muscle.

"DOWN WITH THEM!!!!" Lucas yelled rallying his rebels to rush forward in a mass of claws, teeth, and weapons.

"FALL THE TRAITORS!!!!!" Jack roared as his army moved forward as an unstoppable force. The two sides collided and blood was showered into the air. Gargoyles loyal to Lucas began diving down and attacking Jack's military until Dellia gave the signal and a brigade of archers unleashed the chemical that turned the stone demons back to human form. Screaming rebels plummeted from the skies and peppered the grounds where once allied beings now battled mercilessly against the other. Lucas had just fed on Mush and was slicing down the loyal in Jack's army with unnerving ease.

"Dellia, call it!" Jack ordered as he staked a vampire flying at him. Dellia shot a wolf rushing her and sent up a flair igniting the night sky with a blinding light. Renee rose with her forces over the horizon raining down on Lucas' rebels with an unmatched fury. With enemies coming at him from both sides, Lucas brought in the other half of his army, once again outnumbering the loyal. Spot grew restless waiting for the signal, but Angel kept him calm. The battle was in full swing and losses and casualties were building on both sides. The loyal wounded were ushered back to the haven by Izzy and Blink, since they were forbidden to fight, where Bumlets and Beth did their best to aid the illnesses of those injured. Jack drew closer to where Lucas was massacring many and the Head knew he would need to engage him in battle soon. Skittery saw the signal sent to him by Dellia and sent out another flare for Spot and Angel to bring their forces forward. As Skittery was about to send the flare up, he was attacked by a vampire and received a broken arm before getting the flare up. The flare shone brightly and Spot moved swiftly with his battalion behind him, colliding vengefully with the rebels. Angel had just struck down an attacking wolf when a vampire fighting by her side turned to ash. She saw that Lucas' rebels had fitted stakes so they could be shot by bows. Word of the new threat spread to the loyal and Izzy and Blink broke David's command by attacking the archers. Jack had just staked an enemy vampire when he heard the whistling of a stake plummeting towards his back. He whipped around, catching the stake in midair, and saw Lucas peering at him with a vile look in his eye. The surrounding chaos of war was drowned out as the two vampires moved toward each other. The two began to circle and they both knew one of them would die tonight.

"So it has come to this." Jack observed.

"Indeed, oh I offer you one last chance to surrender." Lucas mocked. Jack's eyes gave Lucas his answer and the Head sent out a bone shattering kick had Lucas not blocked it. Lucas walked straight to Jack, feigned clawing his stomach, and landed a right to Jack's head. Jack returned the deed and followed it with the slicing of Lucas's stomach. The rebel smiled viciously as he maneuvered around Jack and ripped his back open and kicked the back of Jack's knee. Jack whirled around and swiped skin off of Lucas's face before they kicked at each other simultaneously blocking the others attempt and Lucas jabbed the Head in the eye. Jack pounded Lucas in the skull repeatedly before not being able to endure Lucas's claws tearing the skin off his arms and bone shattering blows to his legs. Jack threw Lucas to the ground and pinned him. Jack scanned for a stake but found none. Even though he had extended his claws through Lucas's forearms and into the ground underneath, Lucas lunged forward and Jack jumped to his feet before Lucas sideswiped his legs. Jack held his ground and did not fall but did stumble backwards a bit. Lucas was on his feet and Jack ripped open the rebel's chest, however Jack did not retract his arm fast enough and Lucas bent it up sending bones that created the elbow out of place so they protruded from Jack's arm. Lucas smirked at Jack's pain before Jack brought up his leg and thrust it into Lucas's gut causing his rib cage to cave in and puncture the rebel's lungs. Lucas pulled back allowing time for his wound to heal. Since Jack could not see the damage he had caused he moved to another part of Lucas's body to attack. The Head went for his enemy's legs and landed a snap kick only to receive a swift punch in the head. Jack pulled Lucas into a headlock and the rebel sank his claws into Jack's arm that held his neck. Jack tried throwing the rebel down but Lucas swung his leg out for balance, spoiled Jack's attempt, and tried the same against Jack. The Head went down taking Lucas with him and the two wrestled around. Lucas had the advantage since Jack was fighting with one good arm. Jack knew Lucas was underestimating him and snapped Lucas's arm thrusting the bones out of socket and into the air with blood dripping on them. Lucas winced and kicked Jack off of him before pouncing on him and pinning Jack.

"Do not worry about the clan, and do not worry least of all of Angel." Lucas smiled menacingly. Jack brought his good arm up and seized Lucas by the throat extending his claws into him.

"You will not touch a member of my clan, especially Angel." Jack told the rebel who squirmed under the pressure Jack applied to his throat. Jack kicked him off and the two engaged in a series of punches and kicks that none would have thought possible considering the injuries both had. The two separated after Jack landed a rib crushing kick into Lucas' side. Jack followed up with a swing that broke Lucas' nose. The rebel dodged a kick from Jack that would have ended the fight. Lucas clawed Jack's back open with one arm and grabbed Jack's good arm with the other, forcing him to the ground. Lucas bent good arm so that his wrist touched his shoulder and planted his knee in Jack's back. Jack broke free of Lucas' grip and sliced the traitor's calf open causing Lucas to break that arm as well. Lucas began tearing into Jack's back with both hands when Jack mustered his waning strength to kick Lucas in the back. The rebel stood and stomped down on Jack's knee crushing it. He then kicked Jack repeatedly in the side before kneeling down and biting down on Jack's neck, drinking fitfully from Jack's freely flowing blood. Lucas had almost all of Jack's blood when he felt a piercing force puncture his back slightly above his heart. Lucas turned to see Spot leaning over him holding what he knew was a stake that was now wedged into his lung. Although Lucas was stronger from feeding off of Mush, he could not heal as quickly as the wolf and his injuries were catching up with him. As Lucas rose to his feet, he drug his claws along Spot's right leg creating a long, jagged gash from ankle to hip. Lucas jabbed Spot in the side of his head before Spot kicked him squarely in the knee. Lucas stumbled back from the force Spot exerted and caught the stake as Spot attempted to plunge it into his heart.

"You will not touch My Head." Spot warned.

"I already have." Lucas replied taunting the young vampire. Spot twisted his arm, escaping Lucas' grip and sliced his gut open. Spot followed up with a right hook that was caught by Lucas who then snapped his arm in half like a twig. Spot winced in pain as he moved the stake to his other hand, growing more enraged with every passing second. Lucas got Spot in a chokehold and tried to throw him down only to have Spot elbow him in the side, shattering more ribs. Lucas let go of Spot and backed away a short distance. Spot followed him, knowing that if he did not kill the rebel now, he would pay for that mistake with his life. Charging, Spot grabbed Lucas' right arm and placed his foot behind Lucas' knee shoving him to the ground. Spot did not waste a moment as he crouched by Lucas before he could regain his balance and pinned him down with one knee to his right arm and the other across the flesh of his gut that now resembled ground beef. Spot looked at Lucas for a mere split second before ramming the stake into his heart and joyfully watching the rebel incinerate and scatter in the wind. Spot was distracted by the relief of Lucas' death and did not notice a rebel vampire strangling Jack. Renee charged to Jack's aid and broke enemy vampire's back in half before staking it.

"Spot!" Renee called.

"Yes Madame?" Spot answered snapping out of his daze.

"A well done job with Lucas, but a shoddy one with regards to Jack."

"I didn't do that to him." Spot protested.

"I realize this as I realized that you were not paying attention as an enemy choked the life out of your Head."

"My apologies, My Head, Madame."

"It is well, get him back to the haven, now!" Renee commanded.

"Of course Madame." Spot said before helping Jack to shelter.

The war began to die down as the rebel realized that their leader had fallen. Soon the traitors began to flee and the loyal hunted them down to annihilate them. Skittery was giving chase to a vampire when he heard the flapping wings of a gargoyle behind him. He began running full out and swerved his way through a group of rebels who were on the run. The gargoyle ended up taking out most of the group in an attempt to fall Skittery. Dellia caught eye of the situation and leveled a gun containing the serum for gargoyles, firing it into the stone creature's body. The gargoyle reverted to human form and Skittery fed on it hastily. The loyal gathered at the haven to count their casualties. A toll had been taken on the loyal, but not as much as the rebels had received. Blink and Izzy followed the rebels from the sky until the sun's rays forced them back to the haven. Beth was attending to Jack's numerous wounds, when Angel asked to be alone with him.

"Yes My Lady." Beth said leaving the two alone.

"Is there a part of you that he didn't maim?" Angel asked concerned.

"Of course my love, my feet." Jack said.

"Now is not the time to joke."

"On the contrary Angel, now is when joy is needed the most."

"We defeated them." Angel said trying to hold back tears at seeing Jack this way.

"Indeed. So why do I see sorrow in your eyes?" Jack asked.

"My apologies, I cannot bare to see you so wounded."

"These are wounds of the flesh, my spirit still flies."

"That pleases me."

"Do you realize that you saved me?"

"I? How so?"

"By simply sharing this planet with me, gracing me with your presence, and sound of your voice. I almost lost that tonight."

"I am most delighted, but forgive my ignorance, how did my mere existence save you?"

"I saw how life would have been without you or I would have hated myself for failing you."

"You could not fail me, remember, you were the one who saved me."

"Yes, and you return the favor with every breath that is taken."

"Thank you my love." Angel whispered gently kissing him.

Angel stayed by Jack's side as he slept through the day. Renee, Spot and Dellia kept the group in line and with the help of Blink and Izzy's directions on where the rebels fled, Beth compared the descriptions to the safe houses Lucas used. As Beth was searching the disc Renee stole she found an encrypted scroll and had been working for hours to crack it. Renee grew restless since Mush was not yet safe and did not know what the rebels would do tot him.

"Beth, how goes it?" Renee asked the vampire who had been nodding off at the desk.

"Oh, it is difficult, tedious actually, you see Madame the code used to break the inscription is easy just time consuming." Beth explained.

"Show me." Renee said sitting down next to Beth at the computer.

"Very Well." Beth said scooting over. Renee watched Beth plug in the needed codes and slowly hack her way into the system. Beth's pace began as she began nodding off again.

"Beth you need rest, allow me to finish." Renee said.

"Madame, I am fine." Beth argued.

"Time is passing allow me to do it." Renee said firmly.

"Yes Madame." Beth said giving up her seat in search for a bed. Renee spent her day at the computer deciphering the code as Spot walked the haven to make certain things were in order. Spot found the group was growing a bit restless and sent Skittery to Angel to seek her council. Skittery knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter." Angel called.

"Greetings, how is he?" Skittery said walking in with a bottle of whiskey.

"He is healing." Angel replied eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

"Something troubling you?" Skittery asked.

"Why do you bring whiskey?"

"I have been drinking it and have not put it down."

"Then you do not intend to share it?"

"Would you like me to?"

"It depends."

"Upon what?"

"How much you intend on sharing."

"Ah, half of what is left."

"That is well." Angel said relaxing.

"What would you like your half in?"

"Here." Angel said handing him a glass.

"Very well." Skittery said pouring her half of the remaining whiskey.

"My thanks. I hope this will calm my nerves." Angel said staring into the amber liquid.

"It won't." Skittery smirked.

"So be it."

"My original intention for coming was on Spot's behalf."

"What does Spot need?" Angel asked.

"He asked for your wisdom upon the fact that the group grows restless since rebels still roam free."

"Have him wait a day longer, then we will attack." Angel said with an air of finality.

"Very well my Lady." Skittery said absent-mindedly.

"Is something troubling you Skittery?" Angel asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Under any other circumstance you would have argued that we should leave immediately." Angel observed.

"That is true, would you like me to argue?"

"By all means no, however I wonder about your reaction, I am pleasantly surprised."

"Alcohol does wonders." Skittery smirked.

"Indeed it does." Angel smiled back.

"Especially when it's needed." Skittery said turning to leave.

"Wait a moment, what troubles you?" Angel asked sensing the pup needed to let out some stored up emotions.

"Well, I tried going to Renee, but she's been swarmed and hacking into a computer system all day. Mush is not here, and…"

"What?"

"I have been pondering this and I know the answer to my question, yet I do not."

"What is your question?" Angel asked.

"What exactly, does it mean to sire?"

"It is when a supernatural creature bites a human-"

"Pardon me, I know that."

"Then what are you not grasping?"

"What is the role of the sire?"

"To train the one they have transformed into their own image." Angel told him.

"That's all?" Skittery asked.

"That is the standard, a closer relationship may be built, as in mine and Jack's case; or the two could distance themselves from each other."

"Indeed."

"Why do you ask?"

"The hybrid you battled…"

"What of her?" Angel asked.

"She claimed to be my sire." Skittery admitted.

"Does her death trouble you?"

"No, it reminds me of past deaths."

"Whose?"

"My parents and baby sister that were taken the night I was bitten."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"I do not miss my parents so much as my sister; for they were often gone."

"I know that feeling, I lived on my own for quite a few years before I met Jack." Angel said.

"Had you no siblings?"

"There was a babe, but she died shortly after entering the world."

"You were older."

"Indeed, nigh six years."

"That is odd."

"Why so?"

"My sister was six when she was taken."

"Odd indeed."

"Les reminds me of her."

"Is that why you protect him so?"

"I think so."

"I'm sure he appreciates it."

"Les was only five when he was bitten." Skittery said.

"So you've taken him in?" Angel asked.

"It was the opposite at first actually. Renee had already brought him to the Dragon a year before I was bitten. So in wolf years, he is older than me."

"I see."

"But in every other manner, I am the older."

"As it appears." The door burst open and Joshua entered the room.

"Renee has left." He announced.

"Were you not taught to knock upon entering into Your Head's chamber?" Angel snapped her eyes flashing black.

"My apologies My Lady, but she means to fight."

"Whom does she intend to fight?" Angel asked.

"I know not."

"Then do you know where she has gone?"

"I know her direction."

"Well then give it."

"East."

"Thank You, you may go now."

"My Lady." Joshua bowed before leaving.

"She has found what she has been seeking." Skittery said.

"What is that?" Angel asked growing weary of prying information out of the loyal ones.

"Mush."

"She is going to rescue him?" Angel asked rhetorically.

"And kill."

"She will need help. Grab your armor and be ready to go." Angel said with a fire in her eyes.

"Yes My Lady." Skittery said sprinting out of the room.

"Dellia!" Angel called.

"Yes My Lady?" Dellia asked hurrying over.

"Watch over Jack, I shall return momentarily." Angel said.

"Should he awake and ask for you, what should I tell him?"

"Tell him, I have gone to find Renee."

"Very well."

"I shall explain upon my return, however time is of the utmost importance." Angel said grabbing her armor and dashing after Skittery. Skittery picked up her scent and the two followed her trail.

Darkness was drawing near when Renee finally cracked the code. The information showed Lucas' preferred safe houses and which one held Mush. Beth had fallen asleep, so Renee wasted no time in setting out on her own. She took a gun with silver bullets and a stake before leaving the haven. By the time she made it to the building Mush was in, darkness had fallen heavily. She paused and surveyed the area before entering. She took to the walls of the building and found a sleeping vampire that she staked without hesitation. She picked up on Mush's scent and moved stealthily toward the room it came from. A vampire came out of the room, cursing as he closed the door. Renee waited silently in the shadows for the rebel to leave, but he did not. Smelling Mush's blood, made Renee edgy and she lost her patience waiting for the vampire to move. He began to smoke a cigarette and leaned against the wall showing no sign of moving any time soon. Renee extended her claws and leapt down grabbing the rebel by the throat and one of his arms with her other hand and threw him forward onto the floor. The vampire rolled over to see who attacked him and kicked out at Renee as she drew close to him. She took a step back avoiding the kick and the rebel quickly rose to his feet.

"Well if it isn't the wolf." The vampire smirked moving toward Renee who had no patience, swung the stake out of its holster, and plunged down at the rebel's heart. The vampire caught the stake and punched Renee with his other hand. Renee pushed forward trying to vanquish the vampire quickly and found herself in a power struggle over the stake. The vampire twisted Renee's arm so she stepped in front of him and he grabbed her arm and pinned it to her side holding her captive.

"Drop it Madame." The vampire hissed in her ear as he tightened his grip on the wrist holding the stake. Renee tightened her grip on it and bashed the side of his face with her head. The vampire felt light headed a moment and the wolf pulled free of his grasp and the two waited before engaging in combat. The rebel landed several blows to Renee's head as she sliced open his stomach and kicked his knees. Once more the wolf brought the stake down at the vampire only to have him catch it. Renee kicked him in the chin and the rebel turned Renee around while seizing both her wrists and kicked in the back of her knee. Renee crumbled to her knees from the pain of being kicked down and the weight of the vampire on her back forced her all the way to the ground. Renee wriggled around so she was on her back before the rebel could pin her. She still grasped the stake and the vampire dug his claws into her wrist trying to pry it free.

"Let it go." The vampire ordered and received a broken nose from Renee's right hook. The rebel pinned her hand holding the stake with his knee and used both hands to break her free arm shattering the bone. The vampire punched her swiftly in the face before tugging the stake out of Renee's hand and sliding it into his back pocket.

"It was not wise of you to come here." The rebel said leaning over her slightly.

"Give me Mush and I shall leave." Renee replied coolly.

"I cannot."

"Why is that?"

"He is no longer here. He was transferred when we began to loose the war." The rebel said amused at Renee's agitation.

"Where is he then?"

"I shall not give up the bearings of our prized position." The rebel said before Renee kneed him in the side. The vampire shifted his position on her so she couldn't bring her leg up.

"He is not yours." Renee hissed striking at the rebel's face clawing off skin. The vampire snapped her arm in half and relaxed leaning back on her hips.

"It would be a pity if something were to happen to you." The vampire said running his hand along Renee's lower abs and Renee gave him a cold look.

"Fool." The wolf said sickened by the vampire's actions.

"You wish to see Mush, you shall. The question is in what condition." The rebel said before punching Renee forcefully in the face several times. Renee's arm that was not being pinned had healed and she brought it up and forced the rebel's arm against her knee popping the elbow out of socket and breaking the vampire's arm. Renee lunged forward and began choking the rebel who strangled Renee back and dug his claws into her back. Renee gasped from the pain and dug her claws into the rebels back as well while biting him. The vampire bit her and Renee threw her weight to the side knocking them both to the floor where she promptly went for the stake in the vampire's pocket and tried to stake him again. The rebel caught it as Renee swung her leg over him and pinned him down.

"Where is he?" Renee growled.

"He is under Broadway." The rebel wheezed as Renee dug her knee into his stomach.

"He is there currently?"

"Yes, now please remove that from me." The rebel said referring to the stake Renee held above his heart.

"No." the wolf responded struggling with the vampire to stake him. The rebel brought his arm up and seized Renee around the throat and his claws sliced through her neck and entered her throat.

"You needn't do this, you could sway the loyal to cease their resistance and you may live." The vampire explained as blood trickled from his fingertips. Renee's eyes flared and she pushed down on the stake with all she had and watched the vampire turn gray before crumbling to a mound of ash. Renee heard footsteps rushing toward her and looked up to see a wolf about to pounce her. Renee's hand jumped to her gun and she fired the silver into the wolf's heart stopping it mid stride. Renee leapt up wrapping a part of her black shirt around her throat to still the blood flow as she ran out of the building. As she ran past a tree, she broke off a branch and began tearing shreds off of it forming a stake. Not being able to breathe from the blood spilling into her lungs she stopped and bent over trying to catch her breath.

Angel and Skittery were nearing the building when Skittery caught scent of blood and Angel heard a strange choking sound. The pair stopped at the same time and stood silent for a moment.

"Do you smell that?" Skittery asked in a hushed whisper.

"The blood, indeed, it comes from that direction." Angel said pointing off.

"Where the sound originates?"

"Indeed."

"Shall we?" Skits asked.

"We shall." Angel answered as the two raced to find who was making the noise. Renee held her throat with both hands trying to stop the bleeding and narrowed her eyes as she heard approaching footsteps. Renee recognized the scents and would have sighed with relief had she been able.

"LOBO!" Skittery gasped in shock.

"Madame." Angel whispered at the same time.

"Who did this?!" Skittery asked as him and Angel knelt down next to Renee. Renee raised her hand and moved it across her throat giving the death signal. Angel frowned not knowing what Renee's signal meant.

"It means that the one who did this has been slain." Skittery explained. Renee pulled the blood soaked cloth off her neck since it was no longer helping. Renee stood to her feet and motioned for Skits and Angel to follow as she headed to Broadway. The three moved along in silence.

"Broadway." Renee whispered as she slowly gained her voice back.

"What of it Madame?" Angel asked and Renee nodded forward.

"Is Mush there?" Angel assumed and Renee nodded. Skittery let a low growl to escape and Renee shot him a glance.

"It is inhumane." Skittery said, his voice tainted with frustration.

"He lives, th-that is what matters." Renee struggled.

"Yes Madame." Skittery said as they came upon Broadway.

"Do we know the exact location?" Angel inquired and Renee shook her head. "We shall seek him out then." Angel smiled reassuringly.

"Do we separate or stay together?" Skittery asked and got his answer when Renee gave him a sharp look that said stay together. The three began sniffing and listening for any clue that would lead them to Mush. The voices and sounds of people passing had to be filtered out and Angel caught the word wolf-born and tuned her ears to the voice.

"Over there." Angel said looking towards a Metro station. The three made their way down to the Metro station and followed the voice to the track where they saw a wolf talking on his cell phone walking deep into the darkness of the Metro station.

"Yes I'm sure, they will hold him. He's gaining his strength back? That is because Lucas had him beat hourly when he was in charge and the wolf has not been struck since Lucas' death. I am saying he will be easier to handle if he is weakened. What? How can he be intimidating when he is in shackles? Then don't look at his eyes, just give him the injection so he can't transform on you. You did, okay, I'll be there soon."

"Peace upon you Skittery." Angel whispered to Skittery as she held him back to keep him from attacking the rebel.

"I want his blood." Skits snarled trying to pull free of Angel's grip.

"Wait pup, let him lead us to Mush first, then you will have his blood."

Skittery relaxed his muscles and Angel released him. The younger wolf looked at Renee to see how she was acting, she had a cold look in her eye and a devilish smile played across her lips. They followed the rebel deeper into the tunnel and stopped in the shadows when the rebel greeted one of his allies and entered a door.

"Who wants the guard?" Skittery asked.

"Go, feast." Angel said.

"It shall be done." Skittery said before rushing the guard and digging his claws into his throat while the guard was drained of his life source. Renee and Angel walked up next to Skittery and the three stood listening at the door. They found there was a rebel in the room and the wolf was further away.

"Lady," Renee whispered. "Take the one nearby. Skittery and I will find Mush."

"Very well." Angel whispered back before stealthily creeping into the medium sized room. She rushed a female vampire who was standing guard just inside the door sinking her claws into the rebel's neck.

"So this is where you keep your prisoners of war?" Angel asked condescendingly.

"Some of them."

"Where are the others?" Angel asked shoving the rebel forward. The two began to circle before the other answered.

"So you don't know all of Lucas' secrets?" The rebel asked in a smug way.

"Hardly, would I be here otherwise?" Angel replied scowling.

The vampire lunged at Angel claws fully extended, intent on wiping out her midsection in one fell swoop. However, Angel blocked the blow, but did not count on the rebel following up with a right hook to her stomach. Angel landed an uppercut to the rebel's jaw sending her backwards. The rebel gathered herself and her arms snaked out grasping Angel's throat. Angel brought up her arm choking the rebel while the rebel snaked her other arm through the space created by the two holding each other, creating an arm lock. The rebel unleashed a snap kick at Angel's left leg. Angel swung her leg out of the way only to be kicked in the other one. The rebel twisted Angel's arm behind her, putting her in a chokehold. Angel struggled against this, forcing the rebel to break her left arm and swipe her knees out from under her. The rebel was trying to pin Angel down, but Angel kept kneeing the rebel in the back distracting her long enough so she couldn't kill. The rebel punched Angel in the face numerously and sliced her stomach. Angel swung her leg up and kicked the rebel in the head allowing her time to throw the rebel off balance. The two began wrestling and came to a stand still when each had the other in a chokehold.

"Why are you here?" The rebel demanded.

"I come for the wolf born." Angel stated.

"Get your own."

"He is my own."

"He is not vampire."

"No, but his wife is half-vampire."

"Ah Renee."

"Indeed." Angel kneed the rebel in the gut and the two broke apart as the rebel rose to her feet. Before Angel could react, the rebel kneed Angel in the gut and kicked her in the side. Angel sank her claws into the rebel's leg before she could pull her leg back. Angel got to her feet swiftly and the two collided with the other in intense combat. Angel snapped the rebel's left arm in two as the rebel threw a deadly punch at Angel's throat. Angel pushed the rebel back after breaking her arm and blocked a kick but not the swiping claws that raked across her face. Angel retaliated with a combination of a upper cut to the rebel's stomach and cut the skin off the rebel's face. Angel then noticed the cuts she had given the rebel at the beginning of the fight had healed. Realizing she was a hybrid, Angel let loose on the rebel and upper cut her in the head following up with a swipe of her claws to the rebel's gut before throwing her into a wall. The rebel hit it hard and was unable to block the kick Angel sent to the rebel's left leg splintering the bone. The rebel dug her claws into the wall so she wouldn't fall only to have Angel throw her to the ground. Angel rushed the enemy and got kicked in the gut. Angel sliced the rebel's leg and landed forcefully on the rebel's gut before slicing her throat.

"I offer you one last chance to surrender." Angel hissed.

"And live as a prisoner? I think not." The rebel said defiantly. Angel slung the stake out its holster and swung it down gracefully into the rebel's heart rendering her to a pile of ash.

Renee and Skittery waited a moment after Angel began fighting the rebel before entering the room and seeking Mush. There was a wolf walking down the hall toward them and Renee sprinted along the walls toward the enemy and made one of the fastest kills she ever had by pouncing on the wolf and tearing it's heart out in one motion of her claws. Skittery was sniffing out Mush and separated from Renee. The lobo was still having trouble breathing and could not call Skittery back. She caught Mush's scent and crept down a narrow hall when she sensed an enemy behind her a second too late. Renee felt claws rip along her spine and a hand dig into the cut and grab at her spine. Renee whirled around and raked her claws across the attacking vampire's face and stomach before breaking his arm. The rebel was not expecting such a reaction from the lobo and was caught off guard. Renee took advantage of the vampire's absent mindedness, whipped out her makeshift stake, and plunged it into his heart killing the vampire. Angel came down the hall and the two continued down the hall. A wolf launched out at them and Angel rushed forward allowing Renee time to run around it and kick him in the back sending the enemy wolf into Angel's extended claws where the vampire went to work at clawing his chest open. Renee left Angel to deal with the rebel and continued her search for Mush. The rebel blocked Angel's claws and punched her into the wall. Angel pretended to be unconscious and the wolf let his guard down after kicking Angel in the sides several times. Angel sensed the wolf relaxing and jumped to her feet before digging his heart out. Angel heard the scream of an unknown being from where Renee went and new the lobo must have been getting closer to her husband since they were finding more enemies. Angel hurried toward the noise and found Renee being double-teamed so Angel joined in to even the odds. Renee tossed her stake to Angel before having her arm snapped in two by the hybrid she fought. Renee stepped back from the attacking hybrid before swinging the heel of her black boot into the rebel's head and crushing the skull. Renee pulled out her gun and shot the hybrid in the heart but the enemy did not die. The hybrid rushed Renee and threw her to the ground.

"Lady, the stake!" Renee called as she kicked the rebel off herself. Angel ducked a punch the vampire she fought and had not had the chance to kill and threw the stake to Renee who promptly staked the hybrid by allowing the rebel to come down on her instead of kicking it off. Angel swiped her claws across the vampire's stomach and caught the stake as Renee tossed it back. Angel brought the weapon down into the enemy vampire's heart in one smooth motion. By then Renee had disappeared and another rebel came at Angel and the two began to combat. Renee found a wolf standing guard in front a heavily locked door where Mush's scent was the strongest. Renee sensed someone was in the room with Mush and Renee collided with the rebel in mid air. The two wolves landed with a thud and Renee sank her fangs into the rebel's neck and began draining the blood from the wolf as she sliced open its' stomach. Renee rose to her feet after the rebel's heart stopped beating and kicked the door in. Renee entered the room and was rushed by a vampire holding a knife. Renee jumped out of the way and kicked the rebel's leg, breaking the bone. The rebel levitated up and forward at Renee and rammed the knife into her gut. Renee dug her claws into the vampire's neck pulling him down and threw the rebel to the ground while pulling the knife out of her gut. Renee quickly broke the leg off of a wooden table, impaled the jagged end of it into her enemy, and watched the vampire turn to ash. Renee grasped her bleeding stomach and turned to see Mush unconscious and chained against the wall. Renee began tearing at the chains only to break one of her fingers in an attempt to free him. Angel came in and pulled Renee back before she broke another finger and the two swiftly searched for the key and after what seemed an eternity found it. Angel unlocked the chains and Renee almost dropped Mush as he fell on her. Angel and Renee propped Mush up between them, each taking an arm.

"Where is Skittery?" Renee asked.

"Did you not send him off, Madame?" Angel asked in reply.

"No, he separated when I engaged with a rebel."

"He ran off, I am unsure of where he was going. Had I known he was not sent by you, I would have followed."

"Hm, did you fall the wolf that was leading us to this place?" Renee asked.

"No Madame, we told Skittery he could have him." Angel replied struggling under Mush's weight.

"Then apparently he has taken up our word."

"Indeed it would appear so."

"This way of transporting him will not work." Renee said almost dropping Mush again.

"No, indeed it will not. We need to fashion a stretcher of some sort." Angel agreed.

The two looked around their surroundings and saw a curtain that would suffice.

"Is that what you speak of?" Renee asked nodding toward the curtain.

"Aye, however we will also need the curtain rod from that and the other." Angel said nodding to another set of curtains.

"If it pleases you, do assemble it." Renee said lowering Mush to the ground.

"Right away Madame." Angel said going about making a rudimentary stretcher for Mush. Renee had been talking softly to Mush when she heard the flapping of gargoyle wings. The wolf listened carefully and realized that the creature was heading away from them. Angel finished constructing the stretcher and the two loaded Mush onto it, before continuing on their way.

Skittery was following Renee and left her side as she began fighting so that he could find Mush quickly. He caught a familiar scent but it was of the wolf they had followed to their present location. Skits tried waiting for Renee but the wolf was leaving so he started on his trail. He came in sight of the rebel when an enemy vampire joined him. He was getting ready to jump them both when Jack's teachings on patients came back to his memory and he decided to wait. The two rebels separated and went down different tunnels. Skittery went after the vampire first because he would take his time dealing with the treacherous wolf later. Skittery walked along the walls as Renee did and leapt down in front the rebel vampire. The vampire extended her fans and claws and Skittery did the same before the two sprang at each other. Skittery head bunted her when the vampire tried to bite him. She stumbled backwards and Skittery flowed her movements and sliced her throat. The rebel planted her claws into Skittery's sides and lifted causing a deep gash in Skits side. Skittery pushed forward, wrapped his arm behind her, and sliced the rebel's spine. She screamed from the pain and Skittery tore her claws out of him before looking for a stake and finding none. Skittery pinned the rebel and drank all her blood as fast as he could so he could catch up with the enemy wolf. He leapt to his feet and followed the wolf's scent down the tunnel where he had last seen him go. The rebel's scent grew stronger when Skittery's senses told him danger was upon him. The wolf sensed that something was following him and quickly stepped into the shadows to overtake the thing following him. He stood still and waited as Skittery came into view, looking a bit confused at the wolf's sudden disappearance. The wolf stepped out of the shadows behind Skittery, slinking up behind him and wrapped one of his arms around Skittery's neck. Skittery dug his claws into the arm that was cutting off his air supply. The wolf growled and drug his claws up Skittery's back, exposing his spine. Skittery gasped from pain and threw his elbow into the rebel's ribcage. The rebel doubled over, releasing Skittery, who stepped away from his enemy before kicking him in the head. White light flashed behind the rebel's eyes as the blow connected with his skull. Enraged, the rebel charged at Skittery, fangs and claws extended. Skittery was thrown off to see the wolf he fought was also a hybrid.

_"Did Lucas turn all the wolves in his pack into hybrids?"_ Skittery wondered for a split second before returning to fighting for his life. Skittery dove out of the way as the rebel swung his claws at him. The rebel skidded to a stop after Skittery dove out of his way and turned to charge him again. Skittery planted his feet into the ground and set himself as the rebel tried to raze him to the ground. Skittery rolled his shoulder to the rebel's gut and threw him to the ground. The rebel jumped to his feet and the two began to circle for a moment, when the rebel swiped Skittery's legs out from under him. Skittery landed on his back and kicked in the rebel's kneecaps, sending him to the ground. Skittery pounced on the rebel and hastily dug his heart out. Growing weak from loss of blood, Skittery ate the enemy's heart for its nutrients. He then headed back to where he had left Renee, when he saw a gargoyle heading in the same direction. Knowing Renee and Angel would have their hands full Skittery intervened.

"Winged pebble, come back here so that I may skip you across the water's surface!" Skittery shouted at the gargoyle who then cupped his massive wings and turned on Skittery.

"Little wolf, it will be I who skips you across the surface of this city." The gargoyle replied.

"I am surprised a thick headed piece of rubbish such as yourself was able to form such a complex sentence." Skittery taunted.

"And I am surprised that one as ignorant as you has not already met his end."

"Ignorant you say?" Skittery asked bringing the gargoyle closer.

"Perhaps ignorant is too large a word for your little brain to comprehend, does sheer stupidity make sense little pup?" The gargoyle smirked.

"You jest well, which should be expected from the world's largest windbag. But I wonder if you have the ability to put your petty threats into play."

"Little pimple, you will rue this day." The gargoyle said swooping down to attack. Skittery turned on his heel and began running full out, evading the gargoyle's dives. Skittery was thinking of how he could avoid death by the gargoyle without having to go to Renee and Angel and endanger them as well as Mush. He heard the wind whistle as the gargoyle swooped down too close to Skits head for comfort. Skittery made it to the surface level and began to swerve in and out of traffic making his capture harder for his enemy. Skittery caught the scent of the Hudson River and inspiration hit him. The sun would not be up for hours and Skittery did not have the chemical to revert the gargoyle to human form leaving one option. Skittery grit his teeth and ignored his side that was now burning from the pain of stretching the raw and bleeding wound. He pushed for the water knowing the water would not kill the gargoyle since they did not breath but would trap it underwater since it could not float. Skittery had been biting his lip from pain shooting through him due to his spine stripped of the skin and muscle that had protected it and now had a split lip bleeding on his face. Skittery saw the shore and praying he timed it right, leapt up in the air and landed on the gargoyle's back. Skittery swung his weight to one of the rebels' wings so the stone creature could not stay air born and the two plummeted into the water. Skittery let go of his enemy and began swimming for the surface when he felt a hand clasp around his ankle, breaking it and preventing him from getting air. Skits looked down to see the gargoyle holding his leg and pulling them both to the bottom of the river. Skittery started thrashing, clawing and kicking at the creature as it smiled evilly at him. Skittery was growing light headed from the water pressure and lack of air when he saw a figure swimming down toward them. It was Spot holding a gun, which he leveled at the gargoyle before pulling the trigger and releasing the chemical into its stone body that turned to human. Skittery tugged his foot free and swam as fast as he could to the surface for air. Spot grabbed the rebel and broke his neck before joining Skittery on the surface. Skittery floated at the surface taking in huge lung filling gasps of precious air. Spot surfaced next to him and the two made their way to shore.

"My thanks to you Spot." Skittery said still catching his breath.

"You are welcome." Spot said panting a little.

"How did you know where to seek me?"

"I was following the trail that was left and heard screams of a giant monster flying towards the river."

"So it would appear mortals have more than one use."

"Do they?"

"Yes, food and map markers." Skittery smirked.

"This is true, come let us get back to the haven." Spot said climbing up the bank.

"Should we make certain Mush has been found?"

"I'm sure that Renee and Angel have found him and are currently bringing him back to us." Spot answered.

"Let it be hoped."

"Hope is not lost."

\


	18. Chapter 18

**Alas, the saga has come to an end (We can't get food anymore?!!!!) I am referring to the story's saga, not the cafeteria saga (so we still have food? Okay) I wouldn't call that strange substance food, but yes we can. (you know what I meant) Anyway the story comes to an ending and (sadness settles over the newsies) And I enjoyed writing this peice along with my nutt butt. (Aw, I enjoyed helping) yes and I apologize for kicking you in the head that one night. (When we were writing a Newsie was Never lovlier?) No, it was during this one, I hit you really hard in the temple during that one (when did you kick me?) We were wrestling and I brought my leg up and kicked you (oh yeah I remember that now...it's all good!) I am glad, so enjoy your final reading of All the Kings of New York. (BYE!)

* * *

**

Izzy and Blink were patrolling the skies above the haven and saw Angel and Renee carrying Mush. They flew to the trio and carried them back to the haven. Beth and Bumlets set to work on giving aid to them. A short time later, Spot and Skittery returned and Spot urged Skittery to go to the medical center. Skittery entered to find Angel already bandaged and resting next to Jack. Bumlets was working on Mush as Beth tended to Renee who was watching Bumlets closely.

"Beth your skills are needed by Skittery." Renee said.

"Yes Madame." Beth replied, knowing better than to argue with the Lobo.

"How is he?" Skittery asked, not knowing of Mush's state.

"He is not well, but once the chemical that blocks his transformation and healing abilities is out of his system, he will make progress." Renee replied.

"How long will that take?"

"It is uncertain." Beth answered.

"How is Jack?" Skittery asked.

"Time is needed." Beth told Skittery as she led him to an empty bed.

"Will this war ever end?"

"It already has young one, now we just crush the remaining few." Renee said coolly.

"How, all of our leaders are injured!" Skittery despaired.

"Spot is well and I am not bedridden." Renee told him.

"Although it would bring you no harm to be." Beth said referring to Renee's knife wound in the gut.

"The blade was planted more in my ribs than my stomach." Renee replied.

"Still, it wouldn't do you, nor your child, any harm to be bedridden for a day or so."

"Very well, Beth. Spot and Taivin will take charge until another is able." Renee said.

"I will tell them Madame." Beth said leaving the room. Over the next few days, the leaders healed and the rebels that had scattered were hunted and executed. After the final mission had been completed Spot went to the medical room to speak of the news.

"My Head, Allies." Spot said addressing the leaders in the room.

"Yes Spot?" Jack replied.

"I bring you news that every rebel has been wiped from the face of this planet." Spot said beaming with pride.

"Very Well, Spot." Angel added.

"Very well indeed." Mush smirked.

"HEY!" Les said pounding on the door.

"Enter pup." Renee called.

"Guess what!" Les asked bursting through the door and pounced on Mush's still healing stomach.

"Oomph." Mush groaned with the added weight.

"I went on a mission!" Les chanted happily.

"Elaborate." Renee said scowling.

"Well, it was on this last one, and I snuck out with them when Spot wasn't looking, don't tell him though. And, I shot one of the stakes with a bow and hit an enemy vampire on the wrong side of his chest, but where his heart would have been if it had been on the side of his chest that I aimed for."

"You did what?" Spot asked coming up behind Les.

"Perhaps it would do you wise to use your senses before entering." Mush smiled at Les.

"Oops." Les said a guilty smile playing across his face. Renee had to turn her head so Les would not see her smile at his actions. Regaining herself, she turned to the pup.

"A fine archer you are Les, as for obeying that needs practice."

"Yes ma'am."

"You have not told him?" Mush asked Renee.

"Not of yet, you may." Renee said.

"Tell me what?" Les asked growing excited.

"You little one are now a real pup of ours." Mush smirked.

"You mean-?" Les started to say.

"You are now legally our son as if I given birth to you." Renee smiled.

"What about Skits?"

"Yes he shall now have the right to the title of big brother over you."

"Les, breathe." Mush said looking at Les who had almost hyperventilated.

"Soon My Angel, soon." Jack whispered to Angel.

"Indeed." Angel smiled.

"I'm gonna tell Skits!" Les said kicking off Mush.

"Geh, there must be a better way to get down." Mush groaned.

"There is, he is just too excited for it." Spot smirked.

"One thing still troubles us." Renee said as Les and Skittery entered the room.

"Yes Madame?" Jack asked.

"David."

"What of him?" Angel asked Renee.

"Word traveled of how Izzy and Blink took part in the war."

"That is most distressing news." Angel commented.

"We still have the chemical…" Skittery thought out loud.

"And let us hope that we NEVER have to use it." Jack said sternly.

"Agreed." Mush said recalling his crossing with Corbin.

"Speaking of which." Skittery said turning to leave. "I wish to see mine."

"Should they marry we will have two sons and a daughter." Mush pondered.

"Lest you forget the one on the way." Angel smirked.

"That would make two boys and two girls." Renee said.

"Are you certain?" Mush asked.

"It is my sense that tells me."

"Ah, speaking of which, we must keep a closer watch on the pups during full moons." Mush sighed.

"We did fine the way we did before." Renee argued gently.

"They terrorized that cat."

'We did not own a cat darling."

"It twas the neighbors, they lived ten miles away and that cat never strayed from it's home." Mush pointed out and Renee again turned away so she wouldn't laugh at it.

"Very well." Renee smirked. As the days passed the leaders grew stronger and Dellia came hastily to them one day.

"I bring urgent news." Dellia called knocking lightly on the door.

'Enter then Dellia." Jack said and Dellia came inside the room.

"Race is here."

"Send him in." Jack said and Dellia vanished and returned a moment later with Race.

"Greetings." Race said to the leaders.

"Good day." Jack said.

"It has come to the attention of the High Council of how Izzy and Blink took part in battle. This would have been punishable by death, however David set a new law into play shortly after they left us so this news was unknown to them."

'Prey, tell us what this news is." Angel asked.

"It states that a gargoyle was free to choose a side in battle if they saw it fit."

'That is well." Renee said relieved Skittery would not go after David with the chemical now.

"Indeed, also that they are to take up their patrols tomorrow and David sends his word nothing is held against them." Race said.

"It shall be told to them." Mush said.

"Then I am done here."

"Fare thee well." Angel said as Race took his leave. Renee swung her legs off the bed and stood to her feet.

"Where do you go?" Mush asked as Renee kissed him lightly on his lips and headed to the door.

"I am well as is our daughter, things need taking care of." Renee said before leaving the room.

"David's decision is well for us. Things are falling into place." Jack pondered.

"Falling in line for what my love?" Angel asked him.

"For Spot to take control." Jack said and Angel smiled.

"Of that, he is aware of the standards for dealing, correct?" Mush asked.

"Indeed he is, the pact between him and Madame shall be better then the one between Renee and I."

"That is well." Mush said before allowing sleep to take him since his body was exerting all it's strength to heal.

"After Spot is Head, we move to Ireland?" Angel asked wanting to make certain of this.

"That is true." Jack said softly.

"I am pleased."

"As am I." Jack said as the room fell silent as they fell asleep. Renee headed out into the group and found Izzy with Skittery.

"My Lobo." Skittery hailed.

"Greeting Madame." Izzy said as Renee joined them.

"Hello to you both, Izzy you are aware of why Race was here?" Renee asked.

"I was not aware at all." Izzy answered as Skittery grew annoyed at the thought of David trying to punish his promised one.

"Then you shall be enlightened, after you left David let it be known that gargoyles could fight with whom ever they saw fit. You are to begin your patrols tomorrow."

"That is well." Izzy smiled.

"Is anything needing to be done, mother?" Skittery asked getting himself use to calling Renee that.

"Only that you be peaceful." Renee mused as she walked away.

"Mother?" Izzy asked.

"Her and Mush have adopted Les and I legally as their own." Skittery said as he and Izzy got close. Renee sought out Blink who was talking with Bumlets. The three greeted each other as Renee approached them.

"How do you fare Madame?" Blink asked.

"Very well, I bring pleasing news for you from David." Renee said.

"Do tell."

"After you and Izzy parted David gave word that gargoyles could fight for whom they liked and you are to return on your patrol tomorrow, you are not in trouble."

"Good news indeed, so I could have fought in the war more than I had." Blink said agitated he missed out.

"Things have turned out well." Bumlets smirked.

'Indeed." Renee said taking her leave and checking on the rest of the group. Renee went to Spot and the two spoke of their expectations of their alliance when Spot would be Head and began discussing terms of the treaty.

"The feeding of humans?" Spot pondered.

"Let it be done in moderation." Renee mused.

"Guarded by the gargoyles would be best."

"Then it shall be done."

"I have noticed members of your pack and of the clan have become close, should Les or someone want to visit?" Spot said not sure of how friendly the two races were or would be.

"There are steps to be taken with that." Renee said and elaborated what she meant when she saw Spot have a blank expression on his face. "Should one wish a visit, let them call ahead for permission or keep cordial to a degree at least in the beginning. Should things change, we discuss it then."

"This will work."

"Indeed, I am pleased you have learned to speak for yourself." Renee mused.

"As am I." Spot said uncertain of if Renee jested with him or was serious.

"We are through for now then, for you are not yet Head." Renee said standing up.

"Indeed this is true." Spot said standing and the two parted. A week later Jack, Angel, Mush, and Skittery were fully healed and the two races were uniting well.

"When do we go home?" Les asked growing bored with the tunnels.

"When you stop being a Chihuahua." Skittery teased.

"You are a tall sti-"

"Peace boys." Renee said cutting them off. "We return soon."

"Is that so?" Angel asked a little surprised they would go back to the casino.

"Indeed, the business will grow again, after the building is reconstructed."

"When do you wish this done?" Mush asked.

"Soon darling."

"What do we do love?" Dellia asked Spot who turned to Jack since he was still leader.

"The location of the clan's safe spot is your decision." Jack said knowing Spot would find a good location.

"Why do we not return to the Serpent's Tail?" Beth asked growing home sick.

"We shall see." Spot said.

"My Head, we grow low on food rations, again." Joshua said joining them.

"How much is left?" Jack asked.

"Enough for a time, not much My Head."

"Spot see to it this is taken care of."

"Yes My Head." Spot said heading to see how much food was left. Seeing a shortage, Spot went to Jack and was given permission to gather food with a small group. Mush, Spot, Bumlets, and Angel went out and returned with plenty of food. Reports of strange creatures had been plastered on the news since the war and caused humans to be more paranoid.

"This does not affect the efficiency of the hunt Madame, humans are still prey." Jack told an irritated Renee.

"I am aware of this Head, however the hunts have become sloppy and our endeavors are known more be the people now than ever before." Renee said.

"This is true, what say you of it?"

"That more stealth be taken in going in public for food gathering and in general. That is what I shall instruct of my pack, I leave your clan to you."

"I see your thoughts, caution is called for." Jack mused. Word was spread of what Jack and Renee spoke of and all were warned to be more discrete when mingling with humans in any fashion. As the weeks passed the wolves began construction on the crumbled Black Dragon and Spot settled on a new location where another casino would be built and used for the vampire's haven as the Serpent's Tail had. Not wanting to stray from their roots, the new vampire head quarters was named after the original one. Several months later, a gathering of all races took place to honor Spot as the new Head. Spot and Renee formed a new alliance and signed it letting it be known there would be peace between the two. David pledged that the swift death penalty would end and the gargoyles took the new role of monitoring the feeding of the wolves and vampires upon human flesh. Shortly after things were settled Jack and Angel returned to their home in Ireland where they lived in a home that could be considered a small castle that stood by the shore of the ocean and was on lush green lands that stretched as far as the eye could see. It had many years since the Spot was named Head when Jack, Angel, and their kids traveled back to America for their decade visit. Constance, Renee and Mush's oldest daughter was a hybrid as her mother and the second oldest was a boy who displayed wolf born traits. This was discovered when the pup transformed in broad daylight and Jack and Angel's children played together with the wolf children. Beth was expecting and David was forced to give Blink time away from patrol because Blink was thinking off his wife and future child so much so his work was suffering. Skittery and Izzy were married but were waiting another decade before they would have children since they were called on frequently to aid their leaders. Les and Mitch were given jobs at the casinos to busy the boys allowing there to be more peace in New York. Race rose to second in command of the gargoyles and had taken to Lea, a newly turned vampire and she became Race's promised one. Jack cradled his son Gabriel in his arms as the babe slept and watched Angel and Dellia talk while Renee and Spot pondered business until Mush pulled his wife up and Skittery put on some Celtic music on. Jack handed Gabriel to Bumlets, took Angel's hand, and led her to dance. Soon the entire alliance showed their joy in dance and laughter. Taivin still tested Mush, but it was now how the two bonded. Angel went to get refreshment for herself and Renee joined her. The two ladies looked at the group and were at peace and in awe of how things had come together from when the journey had first begun,

"I wonder." Renee pondered.

"What is that?" Angel smiled.

"Where the road leads next."

"I am certain it shall be a lively one." Angel smiled and the two returned by their husbands' sides. Battle and confrontations rose from enemies and fell under the alliances might and the pact stood strong for what some called eternity.

THE END


End file.
